


【Flo米Flo】Ninna Nanna

by sporepear



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporepear/pseuds/sporepear





	【Flo米Flo】Ninna Nanna

 

Florent在自己的房间里面翻箱倒柜。

毛绒的玩具熊太幼稚，他才十岁，都已经不爱玩了；零食糖果，都是小孩子的玩意；吉他，还没学会；长笛……自己吹得又不好。小男孩泄气地坐在地上，半晌，才悄悄地把卧室门打开，走到楼梯边向着一楼客厅看去——那个好看的棕头发大哥哥已经在沙发上坐了好一会儿，但他还是不敢下去跟他打招呼。

家里从来不缺客人，来来往往找父亲的人很多，但之前Florent从来没有见过这么好看的大哥哥，而且看起来比他大不了多少，小孩子还不会看人，但直觉中还是能敏锐地将“大人”和“孩子”的界限划分开来。这位年轻的客人毫无疑问被他划归到了后者，于是便凭空多了一种亲近感，Florent隔着楼梯眼巴巴地看着他，满眼都写着期盼。

刚才在屋里睡着的小白猫也跟了出来，它小小的一只，像个白毛团儿似的绕着Florent的腿边蹭了一圈，咪呜咪呜地叫着撒娇，Florent蹲下来摸摸它的头，将幼猫抱了起来。

 

Mikele浑身僵硬地坐在客厅的沙发里面，手足无措，觉得自己就像是一条即将要被送进烤炉里面的鱼。

这是他第一次来Solal的别墅里面，当然，像他这种在家族中地位最低的下属本来就不应该能够到帮派首领的私人宅邸里面，他不过是个无依无靠的孤儿，小时候被Solal的手下捡回来替卖命而已，活得朝不保夕，不知道哪天就会没命。

而不知道是幸运还是不幸，Solal很看重他……虽然并不是看重他的能力。Mikele知道Solal今天要他来是要做什么，虽然Mikele确实没有胆子拒绝，但这也不能完全算是Solal强迫他的，毕竟如果Solal对他还算满意的话，他的处境会比现在好过太多了。

但是……Mikele局促地扯了扯上衣袖子，对着玻璃茶几上的反光试图整理一下自己的头发，这已经是他能找到的最好的一身衣服了，然而在这间装潢奢华的房子里仍然感觉自己格格不入，透着一股黯然的寒酸。

他刚来家里这会儿Solal正好在楼上处理事务，暂时没空管他，于是他只好一个人坐在客厅里面无措地等待着，刚才敲门时那好不容易攒起来的一点勇气很快被消磨殆尽，Mikele咬着嘴唇，紧张地攥紧了衣角，他不知道Solal会不会喜欢他，更不知道自己一会儿要经历什么……

正惶恐地想着，不远处忽然响起了下楼的脚步声，Mikele下意识浑身一颤，抬头向着楼梯的方向看去。然而从楼上下来的并不是Solal，而是一个小男孩，深色的头发，胖乎乎得像是只小棕熊，怀里还抱着一只白猫。他走路的时候步子还不稳，颠颠得总像是要摔跤似的。一双眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，一眨都不眨。

Mikele愣了一会儿才意识到能在这栋房子里面出现的孩子能是谁——Solal的独子，他之前只隐约听别人提起过这位备受宠爱的继承人，没想到年纪还这么小……

这时候当然就没有他还坐着的道理了，Mikele匆忙地想要站起来，然而屁股还没离开沙发面儿，那个小崽子就跑了过来，小心翼翼地看了他一会儿，径直爬上了沙发坐在了他的哦昂便，把怀里白团子一样的猫往他怀里一揣。

“大、大哥哥……”Florent看了他好一会儿，眼睛明亮、脸颊泛红，半天，才好不容易憋出一句话来：“你、你是来找我爸爸的么？”

Mikele看看他，又看看怀里的猫，愣愣地点了一下头：“我……”

“……那我去给你拿个冰淇淋吧！”

……

“你别给它吃这个，它跟你不一样，吃完会肚子疼的。”Mikele摁住了Florent想要把手里的冰淇淋递给猫的动作，他自己的那个刚才吃完了，现在正好空出手里可以撸猫：“你这样，摸摸它的头，再挠挠下巴……”

Florent眼巴巴地看着被Mikele摸着、正呼噜呼噜眯着眼的小白猫，眼里像是能飞出星星来，恨不得自己也变成一只猫，能让好看的小哥哥也摸一摸才好。

Mikele看着面前的小男孩软乎乎的笑容，自己也忍不住笑了起来，嘴角那一点笑意被Florent捕捉到，男孩立马就像是发现了稀世珍宝似的，赶紧又往他身边挪了挪，两人在沙发上肩膀挨着肩膀，几乎要靠到一起去。

身边男孩暖融融的体温透过衣服传过来，就像是一个温软可爱的团子，Mikele觉得自己的心也随着他的靠近一点一点软和下来了，他看看偌大的房间，又看看Florent，忍不住问：“你平时住在这里，都干点什么啊？”

“上学，在家里写作业，看书，也没有什么小伙伴愿意跟我玩……对了，我最近在学吉他！”Florent掰着手指头一项一项地念，在说到吉他的时候的声音忽然轻快了起来，很快又低下头去，不好意思地拽着衣角：“但是很难，还没有学会……”

“你这里有吉他吗？”Mikele眼睛一亮，未经思考的话几乎是脱口而出。

“就在我房间里！”Florent笑了起来，拉着Mikele的手就想往楼上走：“走， 我们……啊，papa？”

Solal从楼梯上走了下来，看着他们，半张脸浸没在阴影中看不清表情，语气倒是还算平和：“Flo，你在做什么？”

“papa，我可以带大哥哥去我房间玩儿吗？他说可以教我弹吉他！”Florent兴冲冲地对Solal说着，却发现Mikele忽然挣脱开了被他拉着的手，Florent不解地回过头去，却看见了Mikele忽然惨白的脸色：“大哥哥……？”

年幼的孩子还并没有感到此时的气氛有什么不对，但Mikele绝不可能还什么都不懂，他当然感受到了在看见他和Florent一起玩时Solal那冰冷得像刀子一样的目光，虽然彼此离得还远，他还是忍不住打了个冷战，赶紧向后退了两步跟身边的小孩儿拉开距离，低着头，一句话都不敢说。

幸好Solal现在心情看上去不错，并没有对此再追究什么，只是像个再平常不过的父亲一样询问了一句：“Flo，今天的作业是不是还没写完？”

“哦……”Florent讷讷地应了一声，这才想起来这回事。他一向是个听话的孩子，站在原地看看父亲，又恋恋不舍地回头看看Mikele，犹豫了片刻，只好说：“那，对，对不起，我得先去了……大哥哥，我回头再找你玩！”

Mikele一抬头，正好撞上Florent看着他的眼神，孩子的眼睛里亮得像是落了星光，里面的爱意和期待满得仿佛能溢出来，身子已经转过去了，脚步却还黏在原地，就好像是得不到回应就不肯走似的。

与此同时，他当然没法忽略Solal杀人一样的目光，但是Florent又实在不肯走，Mikele咬了咬牙，只好硬着头皮点了点头：“嗯，好……”

有了这句话，Florent这才放心下来，一步三回头地上楼，走回了自己的房间。

 

他们都听到黄铜的锁扣咔哒一声关上的响动，孩子回到自己的童年美好小小世界里去了。Solal看了一眼Mikele，偏了偏头：“过来。”

Mikele一直低着头，大气都不敢喘，听见这个指令之后发现Solal已经转身走了，Mikele赶紧跟上去。他听上去还算平静，Mikele心惊胆战地想，Solal无疑是不高兴看到他接触自己儿子的，但Mikele还算不准这个错误有多大。

……或许他没有被一枪打死在原地就已经是万幸了。

Solal走进了一个房间，Mikele跟了进去——这无疑就是Solal的卧室了，Mikele还没来得及惊叹这里的豪华，突然被Solal一把抓住胳膊。

Solal一只手拽着他往房间中央那张大床过去，抬手把他甩在床上。Mikele还没反应过来发生了什么，Solal已经一把抓过他的手腕，把他双手铐在床头。

皮铐。更接近情趣玩具而不是真正的刑具，看来Solal还没有想砍掉他的手。Mikele微弱地挣了一下之后得出结论。现在的他就像条砧板上的鱼，看着旁边的屠夫Solal，紧张地吞咽了一下。

Solal也上了床。Mikele的衣服被刚才的一系列动作弄乱了，衬衫下摆半掀起来，露出一小片光洁的皮肤，像引诱征服者的小小门口。Solal的手就从那里伸进去——十六岁的孩子，就算他再怎么摸爬滚打得强韧，身量也还是没完全长成的稚嫩，薄薄一层肌肉覆盖着纤细的骨骼，充其量是初春刚抽出来仍发青的柳条。Solal抚摸着男孩的身体，从腰间一直摸上胸口，捏了捏小巧的乳头，Mikele的脸就已经红起来了，小声轻叫出口：“啊……”

当然了，这具年轻的身体尚未经人事。敏感的孩子啊。他的反应让Solal兴趣更浓了点，在他胸上揉了两把就转而向下，两下扯掉他下身的所有衣物，让他彻底暴露在自己眼前。他还秀气的性器因为刚才的抚摸已经微微抬头了。Solal起身去拿旁边床头柜上的东西，Mikele觉得羞耻，不自觉地把腿并起来。但这并不能如他想象中那样对自己的下身稍有遮掩，反而让Solal回来之后注意到了，一把大拉开他的腿，使他的羞耻感变本加厉。

Mikele感觉到有冰凉粘稠的液体滴在自己下身。Solal拿的是润滑液。尚未被开拓过的身体当然需要一些帮助才能绽放，Solal把润滑液在Mikele的股间涂抹开，它甚至带点催情的成分，但Mikele不需要知道这个。

Solal往手上挤了点润滑，探向男孩的后穴。那个小洞尚未接受过任何东西的侵犯，紧张地缩着。Solal在它周围安慰地按了按，挤进去一个指节。

“呃啊……”Mikele不安地扭动了一下身体。Solal的指节粗大而有力，常年握着刀枪指腹上有层粗糙的茧，因此尽管只有一个指节，不疼，但那种从未体验过的被进入的异物感还是让Mikele尾椎发麻，这感觉太奇怪了。

Solal强行把整根手指都挤进去。润滑用得足够多，但Mikele头一次被进入，身体里层层柔嫩的软肉强行被撑开，还是有点疼了。他发出可怜的小声呜咽，Solal稍微等了一会儿，让他稍微适应，然后那一根手指在他的身体里动起来，弯了弯，抽出来一点再插进去，在男孩轻轻的呻吟里很快找到那块敏感的软肉，在上面按了按。

“啊！”Mikele发出一声惊呼，他没经历过性事，甚至不知道自己身体里还有这样的地方。他只觉得那一瞬间的快感是他从未想象过的，初尝滋味的少年本能地渴求起更多。他的阴茎在这样的刺激下已经硬了，在催情成分的帮助下，他的后穴变得更松软热情，开始自己分泌出液体。Solal加进一根手指，Mikele大张着嘴，无意识地主动敞开腿，微微挺腰，放任第二根手指把他更大地打开，想迎接更多的侵入给他带来更多的快感：“啊……啊啊！”

“舒服吗？”Solal问他，用两根手指一下一下按着他的腺体。

“舒……啊……舒服……”Mikele被这过于直接的快感刺激得扭动身体，他想去抚慰自己的阴茎但他做不到，手铐的链子和床柱摩擦发出金属的响声。

“想要我进去更多吗？”

“要……要……”少年已经沉迷在了情欲里，胡乱地应着。

Solal的眼神暗了一下。被温柔的诱饵蒙骗了的猎物、被快感支配了意识的Mikele没有意识到危险。Solal一只手的手指还插在他身体里，另一只手扬起，狠狠地扇了Mikele一巴掌。

“啊！”Mikele痛呼出声，脸被扇得偏向一边，整个人瞬间从欲望里清醒过来，后穴夹紧了Solal的手指。他完全懵了。

“你以为你是谁？”Solal冷冷地说，“婊子，离我儿子远点。”

说完Solal彻底扔掉了耐心，为开启这具美好身体必需的准备工作已经差不多了，剩下的部分他决定用惩罚来完成。他按住Mikele的大腿，两根手指在他因为疼痛而紧缩的后穴里抠挖，不顾Mikele的惊慌的叫声再加进第三根。三根手指玩弄着那个小小的肉穴，暴力地拧按着那块敏感的软肉，Mikele感受到的已经全然变成了痛苦。他急促地喘息着，呻吟带上哭腔，Solal完全置若罔闻，用手指把它玩到略微红肿起来。到他觉得差不多了的时候，Solal撤出手指，拉下裤链直接换上自己的阴茎，一口气操进去，在男孩的尖叫和哭泣里占有了这具年轻的处子身体。

疼。太疼了。Mikele绝望地叫喊着，眼泪夺眶而出，然而他的手被铐着，两条腿被Solal死死按着，他的挣扎没有任何效果，只能承受侵犯。他就这样献祭一样失去了他的纯洁，Solal让他明白这行为里没有任何感情可言，其他一切都是虚假的，只是从今天起他成为一个Solal的婊子，要用张开腿被操来换面包。

Solal按着他的两条腿，几乎把少年柔韧的身体整个对折起来，粗大的阴茎进进出出蹂躏着那个可怜的小穴。Mikele试图咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出声，但那些混乱的哽咽让他听上去更诱人，Solal的惩罚不只有疼痛，还有快感——润滑液的催情成分还在生效，粗大阴茎的每一次进出都碾磨过他体内所有敏感点，一旦痛苦开始稍微习惯，快感就又冒了出来。Mikele本来就已经被手指玩弄到了濒临极限，他没多久就哭喊着被操得高潮了，在没有任何人碰触他阴茎的情况下，只靠被操后面射了出来。Solal满意地享受他高潮之后的身体，更加用力地操弄，Mikele难受地哭着，几乎喘不过气。

“你叫得挺好听的，哭得也好看。”Solal评价。

Mikele被操得又高潮了一次之后，Solal才在他身体最深处射了出来，用精液灌满了他的身体。Mikele还以为这是结束了，然而实际上这只是开始——Solal翻来覆去地操他，在他又高潮了两次之后给他戴上了阴茎环，在他被操到整个人脱力之后解开他的手铐，让他舔刚射完的Solal舔到硬然后操他的喉咙，同时还要让他自己的手指插进自己的屁股里堵住精液，一点都不能流出来。Mikele一开始还能哭叫出声，到后来被折磨得只有流泪喘息的力气；这场初夜对他来说过于残酷了，他真的以为自己会死在这张床上，他被操昏过去又被操醒过来，醒来发现仍然无法离开。

等Solal终于发泄够了欲望，他把自己的阴茎在男孩的脸上擦干净，下床捡起自己的衣服穿上。“一会儿有人来给你送衣服，”他说，“如果不想被人看见你这个婊子样，就自己去收拾。”

Mikele的衬衫在被自己的精液弄脏之后，被Solal撕碎了。他瘫痪地趴在床上，大张开的两腿间一片一塌糊涂的黏腻，合不拢的后穴往外流淌着混乱不堪的汁液，强制的情欲褪去之后他觉得很冷，一切液体仿佛都要冷凝成疼痛。他的表情一片空白，两眼茫然无神地点了点头。

 

他闭着眼睛轻声喘息着，外面隐约能听见渐渐远去的脚步和关门声，随后终于安静了下来，Mikele估摸着Solal大概是出门了，这个认知终于让他放松了一点，身体里最后一丝力气也跟着垮了下来。

Mikele抱着枕头趴了一会儿，好不容易才攒起了一点力气来，Solal说一会儿会有人来房间里送衣服，不知道这个“一会儿”是多长时间，但他不想让任何人再看见自己这么不堪的样子，最后的羞耻心支撑着不让他没有就这么睡过去。Mikele咬了咬牙，扶着床边坐了起来。

他浑身上下没有一处地方不疼的，刚下床的时候差点直接扑到在地上，随着姿势的改变，体内被捂得温热的液体便争相恐后地从后穴里流了出来，沾得大腿内测一片滑腻，Mikele踉跄着走进浴室，直到热水淋到身上的时候才终于长长地松了一口气，颤抖着在花洒下蹲着将自己缩成一团。

蒸腾的热气让他的脸颊湿漉漉的，分不清是热水还是眼泪。

等从浴室出来的时候外面床上的床单已经换过了，原来系在床头的皮铐也不知所踪，一套衣服放在床头，Mikele走过来摸了摸，衬衫的质地摸起来相当舒服，他不太懂这些，但是也知道这大概是价值不菲，至少比Solal之前撕碎的那件来得好多了。

以后还会有更多，钱、在组织里面的地位……这就是他用身体换来的东西了。

他草草地套上内裤和上衣就重新倒回了床上，陷在柔软的被褥中很快就失去了意识，但哪怕饱受疼痛的身体已经过于疲惫，意识还是没有放他沉入舒适的睡眠中。Mikele睡得并不安稳，期间一直反复胡乱地做着奇怪的梦，昏昏沉沉地不知道躺了多久，他隐约觉得中感觉有人在轻轻地拍他。

他吓了一跳，本能地向后缩了一下，然而睁开眼睛看见得却不是Solal或者管家仆人，那个刚才在客厅里面刚认识的孩子正趴在床边看着他，眨巴着大眼睛，只露出半张脸，就像是扒着床沿的小猫崽儿似的。

看见他醒了，Florent的眼睛马上亮了起来，用手轻轻地拽着床单：“大哥哥我回来啦！”

Mikele愣了两秒，才匆忙地把被子又往上拉了拉，挡住了脖子上斑驳的红痕：“我……”

思维回笼，Mikele紧接着就想起来了自己刚才被惩罚的原因，他僵了一下，不敢想象如果在被Solal看见跟这个孩子在一起说话会有什么后果：“你，你父亲呢？”

他现在一眼就能被看出来是刚经历过性爱，眼眶发红、嘴唇被自己咬得红肿充血，一副被狠狠蹂躏过的模样，然而年幼懵懂的孩子尚且还不知道这些的含义，Florent趴在床边，仍然目不转睛地看着他：“papa出门了，可能要很晚才回来……他说你生病了不让我找你玩，但是我说好了要来找你的呀。”

Mikele这才松了口气，他沉默了一会儿，垂下头艰难地吞咽了一下：“好，那，你能不能帮我……帮我倒点水？”

他这个行为可以说得上是胆大包天了，但男孩完全没有继承人的自觉，被使唤得心甘情愿，像是得了什么奖赏似的，Mikele话音刚落便飞快地跑出了屋子，不一会儿就哒哒哒地跑了回来，双手捧着一个马克杯递到了他的面前。

杯子里面装的是温热的蜂蜜茶，大概是孩子按照自己的口味泡的，味道稍微偏甜了一点，Mikele低声道谢接过杯子，直接闷头喝了大半杯下去，才觉得刚才哭叫哑了的嗓子好受了一点。

这期间那个孩子依旧是安安静静地在旁边看着他，见他喝完了，才慢吞吞地说：“大哥哥……你生病了，我不打扰你了，大哥哥你好好休息，我……”

嘴上虽然是这么说的，然而Florent的屁股还黏在地上一寸都不舍得离开，半天才挪动了几厘米，Mikele愣愣地想了一会儿，忽然叫住了他：“你……”

Florent立马挪了回来，满眼都写着期盼：“嗯？”

“我……我叫Mikele。”

“我叫Flo，Florent！”Florent的眼睛亮了起来：“Mikele哥哥！”

“嗯，Flo，那你听我说。”Mikele其实是知道这孩子叫什么的，他轻轻地握住了男孩向自己伸过来的手，说：“Flo，你父亲不喜欢看见你跟我一起玩，如果被他看见的话他会生气的……”

“为什么！”

Mikele打断了他，拉着Florent的手轻轻晃了晃“这不重要，你也别去问他这个。以后我们玩的时候就悄悄的，不让他看见，这是我们两个的秘密，好么？”

Florent这下是迟疑了，他向来都是个极其听话的孩子，母亲去世后虽然他与父亲的关系算不上亲厚，但从来也都对他格外顺从，从没有对父亲说过谎。他咬了咬嘴唇，一抬头，却对上了Mikele那双泛红的眼睛，在那样的目光下他就没什么好犹豫了，又用力握了一下Mikele的手：“嗯！我不会告诉papa的。”

“好……”Mikele这才放下心来，他知道自己刚才做了什么——引诱继承人对他的父亲撒谎，光是这一条就够Solal要他的命了。但大概是身体已经疲倦到了极点，理智反而没有那么清晰了，他茫然地拉着那个孩子的手，只知道抓着仅剩的一丁点温暖，怎么也不愿意放开。

“大哥哥……？”Florent轻声叫他。

“嗯。”Mikele应着，神智又有些不清醒了，眼皮开始相互打架，他努力地想把眼睛睁开：“乖，大哥哥现在不太舒服，明天再陪你玩儿，好不好？”

得到回应后Mikele重新躺回了枕头上，然而过了几秒钟他就发现Florent并没有离开房间，而是从另外一边悄悄地爬上了床，Mikele一睁开眼，他马上就不敢动了，窝在床角小心翼翼地看着他，眼睛里写满了期待。

“……”Mikele无声地叹了口气，掀开了半边被子。

Florent爬过来钻进了被窝里，又仔仔细细地把Mikele肩头的被子拉好，大哥哥大概真的是很不舒服，躺下之后似乎就再也没有了说话的力气。他想了想，吭哧吭哧地从兜里摸出了一个有点旧的mp3，自己拿着一边耳机带上，又轻轻地把另一边塞进了Mikele的耳朵里。

温暖的被褥和轻柔的音乐环绕在彼此身边，就像是一个安全的茧。

“原来我生病的时候，妈妈会给我哼这个歌。”Florent看着他，悄声说：“大哥哥，你快睡吧，睡着了就不难受了。”

Florent话音刚落，刚才似乎已经再次陷入睡眠的Mikele忽然伸出手来，紧紧地抱住了他，他吓了一跳，反应了一会儿才在那个过于用力的拥抱之中适应过来。Florent想像跟自己的玩伴拥抱一样抱抱Mikele，却被对方压抑的呜咽吓得僵住了动作，他有些无措，半晌，才笨拙地拍了拍Mikele的后辈，拍拍摸摸蹭蹭，像极了一只着了急的小动物。

即便是这样，他也没有问Mikele为什么要哭，孩子的世界里哭是不需要理由的，Florent是这样认为，便也理所应当地认为他心爱的大哥哥也是这样，只是哭一会儿，一会儿就没事了。

“我……我没事。”Mikele抽了抽鼻子，不知道怎么的，眼泪忽然就开始止不住地往外流，他用力地抹着脸颊，断断续续地说：“别怕，没、没事……Flo，你父亲快回来的时候叫醒我，好么？”

Florent往他的方向挪了挪，把自己窝进了Mikele的怀里，轻轻地点了点头。

 

Mikele躺在床上，大张着腿，两只手紧紧抓住身下的床单。Solal的手抽插着他后穴里一根粗长的按摩棒，凹凸不平的表面一次次碾磨过他的敏感点，把他身体里震动着的跳蛋推得越来越深。快感带来的生理泪水迷蒙了他的眼睛，他昏昏沉沉地受着，细细地呜咽，他必须尽快学会打开自己迎接进入。

“学得还挺快的。”Solal把按摩棒深深捅进他的屁股里，手指从被撑开绷紧的穴口摸过勃起的阴茎，指尖从小腹一路划到胸口，用力捏了一下充着血的小小乳尖。

“呜……”Mikele觉得疼，他抖了一下，但是不敢躲。

Solal满意地再握住那根按摩棒，差不多准备用它把这孩子操射，然后换自己的东西在他刚高潮过的身体里……

“Papa？”门外忽然响起清脆的童音，Florent敲了敲门，“Papa，该吃晚饭啦。”

“……Flo？”Mikele瞪大了眼睛，身体紧绷了一下，Solal一下把按摩棒整根拉出，Mikele的身体弹动着差点射出来，他一把捂住自己的嘴不让自己叫出声，“Papa在忙。”

“餐桌上只有我一个人……”孩子的声音委委屈屈地小下去，“Papa也要吃饭……”

Mikele双手死死捂住自己的嘴，Solal叹了口气，对自己的儿子没办法：“乖，你先去餐厅稍等一下，papa马上就去。”

“说好了！”门外的Florent得到了许诺就开心了，转身啪嗒啪嗒地跑掉了。

“把衣服穿好，你也一起来吃饭吧。”Solal关掉了那根按摩棒，随手扔在旁边，“别总劳烦别人给你单独准备。”

前一天他第一次被操完，整个人彻底爬不起来，是女仆把食物给他送进房间的，好让他能承受晚上又一轮的侵犯。Mikele把手放下来，喘息着调整了一下呼吸：“好……好的……”

Solal看着那个仍然大敞的、刚刚准备好的漂亮肉洞，多少有点不太甘心:“带着跳蛋去。”

Mikele整个人僵了一下：“……好的，先生。”

 

“大哥哥！”Florent装了一盘桌上自己最爱吃的菜，跳下椅子噔噔噔跑到Mikele旁边，邀功似的把盘子递到他面前，“给你！这是最好吃的！”

“……”Mikele缓缓放下叉子，艰难地转头去看Florent。他刚刚跟Solal一起从卧室出来，浑身的情欲还都没消退，前面的阴茎仍然硬着，更别提后面，仍然在不停震动的跳蛋持续刺激着他的肠壁，他的后穴控制不住地流着水。现在每动一下都会产生更多的刺激，但他不能无视Florent……他小心翼翼地瞟了一眼Solal，Solal低头吃着牛排，仿佛没看见这一幕；Mikele知道他这是默许了，于是对Florent翘起嘴角笑了一下，接过了那个盘子放在自己面前。

小孩子不懂太多示好的方式，过于开心的Florent踮起脚尖，在Mikele脸上亲了一下。Mikele猛地又被碰触身体——虽然是孩子纯洁的嘴唇——脸上烧起了一大片，阴茎不受控制地跳了两下，差点就泄露出一声喘息。

“Flo，”Solal拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，出声了，“你在做什么？”

“老师说，喜欢一个人就可以亲亲他！”Florent转头看向自己的父亲。

“但是哥哥生病了，你不应该碰他。”Solal把皱成一团的餐巾放在桌上，“回来，好好吃完你的饭。”

“……对、对不起……”Florent惶恐起来，他生怕自己打扰了Mikele的痊愈，“我、我不是故意的……哥哥要赶快好起来！”

“有papa在呢。”Solal说，命令Florent吃完盘子里的胡萝卜。

 

吃完饭之后Florent先被家庭教师带着回了自己的房间，依依不舍地一步三回头；Mikele低着头不敢看他，跟Solal回了卧室，一进门就被按在了墙上，扒下裤子抬起一条腿。

Solal摸了一把他湿润的后穴，咬牙骂了一句：“婊子。”

至少这一次Mikele终于可以在被操进来的时候叫出声了。

 

作为Solal的最新宠，Mikele在这里待了三天。他从一个未经人事的少年迅速变成一个——他觉得自己是——可以被随意使用的性爱玩具。Solal放他离开的时候是个下午，既然没什么事了，他也就没再被主人留下吃晚饭。

Mikele本来是要自己悄悄走的，结果在门口换鞋的时候被跑出来找吃的的Florent发现了，那孩子当下抛下了刚找出来的巧克力棒，拉着他的衣角死活不让走。于是乎，被门口的声音吸引了注意力的Solal也顺便跟着过来看了看，让这个送别的场景看上去隆重得有点诡异了。

他低眉顺眼地站在外面门口的台阶上，身后是跟出来的一对父子，彼此相对沉默了两秒钟，Mikele看着Solal好像也没什么话想吩咐了，便低着头轻声说：“那我就先走了，您……”

“大哥哥！”Florent赶紧叫住了他，眼眶都快要红了：“大哥哥以后还会来吗？”

Mikele抖了一下，下意识地抬头看向Solal。

后者沉默了一会儿，“唔”了一声：“会来的。”

这就是对他的表现还算满意的意思了……Mikele的脑子乱糟糟的一团，不知道是该高兴还是担忧，但反正如果Solal操过他这几次之后就没了兴趣，他估计也没什么活路了……所以大概还算是好事。他刚想说句什么，Florent又紧接着问：“那……那会常来吗？”

这下不用说是Mikele了，就连Solal也忍不住叹了口气：“嗯，会常来的。行了，你走吧。”

Florent戳在门前，恨不得自己变成块胶布把人都黏住走不了才好，他看看Mikele又看看自己的父亲，忍了半天，眼见着Mikele就要转身走了就还是没忍住，张开手臂眼巴巴地看着心爱的大哥哥：“抱……”

Solal低声地咳嗽了一下，面色淡淡地扫了一眼自己的孩子：“Flo，干什么呢？”

紧接着Solal就眼睁睁地看着自己的孩子原地转了半圈，手臂张开的姿势不变，像是只小鸽子似的猛扑过来，把自己给抱住了。

……

在旁边一直有点惴惴不安的Mikele见了这一幕，一没忍住，差点笑出声来。

“我，Flo，你……”Solal现在很有种要仰天长叹的冲动，总算体会到了一拳头打进棉花里面的感觉，他就这么一个孩子，在外面无论多叱诧风云，回到家来照样拿自己的小崽子一点都没办法。

“算了算了，这干什么呢。”几秒钟后，Solal把Florent从自己身上扯了下来在旁边放好，又叹了口气，一副没辙了表情挥挥手，自己走回了屋里：“得了，你送送你大哥哥吧，车就在外面，快点回来。”

Florent立马就笑开了，拉住了Mikele的手不愿意松开：“papa最好啦！”

两人一路手拉着手走到了院门口才依依不舍地松开，送他的车就停在不远处，Florent看看他，垂下头抿了一下嘴唇。Mikele也有点舍不得他，犹豫了一下，还是上前一步把男孩抱进了自己的怀里，用手轻轻地揉了揉他后脑毛绒绒的头发。

“……Mikele哥哥。”靠在他怀里的男孩乖顺得就像是一只猫，温温软软的一小只，抱得人心都要化了。他们无声地依偎了一会儿，Florent才蹭了蹭Mikele的肩膀，轻声说：“大哥哥你要来哦，papa有时候很凶，但是我会跟你一起玩，我、我会对你好的！”

这孩子跟他父亲实在是太不像了……Mikele的鼻子一酸，低声“嗯”了一下，看着周围没人便很快地在男孩的脸颊上亲了一下：“……好，你快回去吧。”

大……大哥哥亲我了，他也喜欢我！Florent幸福得头顶都要开出花来了。

直到车缓缓地开走了好远，Mikele从后车窗里面还能看见Florent站在门口向自己挥手的身影，Mikele扒着窗户一直看到男孩消失在了视线之中才回过头来，前面开车的司机见他终于转过头来了，才不咸不淡地哼了一声：“挺开心的？”

Mikele这才发现自己脸上还挂着不自觉的笑容，他愣了一下，虽然他完全不是因为上了Solal的床才……但在其他人眼里看上去估计就是这样。他赶紧收敛了表情，然而还没来得及说什么，就听见那人继续说道：“头儿让我送你去城东区，那里给你配了间新公寓，呵，你的屁股还挺值钱的，是不是？”

还是没有得到回应，这样一边倒的对话实在没有什么意思，司机大概也觉得骂得无趣了，不屑地哼了两声，随手点了根烟，评判道：“婊子。”

后座的人仍然一言不发，司机从后视镜里面瞟了一眼，只看见那个Solal新晋的年轻男宠正抱着膝盖在后座上蜷缩成一团，深深地垂着头、把脸埋在手掌里面，那模样像极了一个无措的孩子。

 

其实Florent的性格并没有那么外向，也不像是他经常表现出的那样天真稚嫩，事实上他可以说得上是相当敏感内敛，甚至于是早熟——家庭教师从来都夸奖他是个极为聪慧懂事，Solal的亲信们在谈到这位继承人的时候也总是会由衷地赞美两句。

而他在这个世界上只有两个信任的人，一个是Solal，还有一个就是他心爱的Mikele哥哥，也只有在这两个人在家的时候，他会表现得像是孩子一样活泼顽皮。

转眼Florent已经十二岁了，Mikele跟他见面的机会并不是很多，有的时候即便是来了Solal的住处，Florent也不在家中。这么断断续续地过了两年，再一回过神儿来，当初那个抱着还可以将头靠在他胸口的小男孩已经窜高了个子，只比他矮上小半头了。

再见面的时候Florent已经上了中学二年级，变声期的嗓子哑得像是掐住了鹅脖子，头发留得长了一点，整个人都像是从原本那个稚气的茧里面挣脱出来了一样，面容已经隐约能看出些青年俊秀的轮廓来了。

Mikele并没有太当回事，这两年他的变化也不少，Florent有些改变自然也是应该的。他回忆起自己大概也是差不多的年纪个子长得最快，每天晚上被生长疼折腾得睡不着觉，恨不得每个礼拜都会变个样子。

他照样把Florent当成原来那个小男孩，而Florent也愿意像之前那样拉着他的手撒娇玩耍，趁父亲不在的时候跟他亲密地互相亲吻额头和面颊，一切都像是原来的样子。

那天Mikele到的时候是傍晚，Solal说是有事临时要出去，虽然不太乐意，但也只好留了他们两个在家。Florent开心坏了，假装依依不舍地送到门口叮嘱父亲注意安全早点回来，实则门一关上就扑进了Mikele的怀里。

Solal不在，家里就是他们两个人的天堂，他们一起点了披萨的外卖，晚上又就着剩下的可乐和薯条在客厅里面用投影仪看星球大战的电影，当年那些毛团儿一样的布偶猫已经长得硕大无比，趴在两人中间翻着肚皮，在打盹儿时发出呼噜呼噜的轻响。

薯条在放凉了以后变得软趴趴得并不好吃，他们坐在地毯上吃了一会儿，Mikele就把它们端去了厨房，他拿了一点芝士片撕成条，又在薯条上面拧了几圈胡椒和番茄酱，放进微波炉转了两分钟再拿出来的时候，那味道香得Florent恨不得能把下面垫着的包装纸也一起吃掉。

Mikele……Mikele，他的大哥哥真好……Florent叼着最后一根薯条，珍惜地小口小口吃着，忍不住在看电影的时候偏过头去悄悄去看Mikele，两年过去，虽然外貌没有什么大的变化，但Mikele整个人的气质还是与过去不一样了，褪去了年少的青涩，就只是……更好看了。

想到这里，Florent才忽然意识到Mikele已经十八岁，算是个大人了，那么以后……多愁善感的孩子又难免担忧了起来，Mikele比他大整整六岁，以后会不会就嫌弃他太幼稚，就不愿意跟他玩了？

“Flo？怎么了？”Mikele发现了他在走神，暂时暂停了播放着的电影：“觉得无聊的话，要不我们换一个看吧。”

Florent急忙挪开了视线，摇摇头：“没有，我超喜欢sw的！刚才……在想作业的事情。”

“那你现在作业多么？”Mikele问，他自己中学没上几年就没得上了，现在已经有点记不清楚自己当时写作业的事情了，有关“学校”“作业”的那些记忆统统被他归为了“童年”之中，那段时光结束得太早太快，现在回忆起来总觉得一点实感也没有。

“嗯，还好，就是数学挺难的，做着头疼。”

Mikele笑了一下：“现在想好以后学什么专业了么？”

他当然知道Florent以后肯定要继承Solal的事业，不会再有第二个选择，Florent不小了，自然明白。但他们在谈话时从没提起过这些事情，现在也就只当是孩子间随意的闲聊，Mikele看着他，居然真的有点好奇了。

“商科吧，我父亲希望的。”Florent摸摸鼻子，有点腼腆地笑了一下：“不然学别的也没用，不然我倒是想……”

“想什么？”Mikele眨眨眼，继续问。

开门声打断了两人的对话，他们愣了一下，随即默契地很快地分开，Mikele一下用遥控器关掉了投影仪，刚才为了看电影他们把客厅里的灯都关掉了，屋里瞬间一片漆黑。

Solal一进门还以为大家都睡了，开了个廊灯才看见在客厅里面的两人。

Florent从沙发上站了起来：“父亲。”

“嗯。”Solal应了一声，随手脱下外套搭在了凳子上。他扫了一眼屋里，便看见了桌面上放的披萨盒子和两人份的可乐杯，他刚刚忙完回来，此时也没有过多追究的心情，只是转头对Florent说：“你早点去睡吧，明天不是还要去学校。”

“嗯，好的，我就去。”Florent乖巧地点了点头，他俯身抱起还没睡醒的猫，又回头看了一眼在旁边垂头不语的Mikele：“父亲晚安……Mikele哥哥晚安。”

他并没有注意到，当自己将这两个人放进同一句问候里的时候，Mikele的肩膀轻轻地颤抖了一下。

 

今天是周二，其实第二天Florent并不需要那么早去学校，周三是学校例行安排的集体户外活动拓展时间，就连放学也会比平常早很多，他并不怪事务繁忙的父亲完全不知道这件事情。

因为不用早起，所以在睡到一半从梦乡中醒来、一看表发现才凌晨一点多的时候，他并没有像往常一样闭上眼数熊强迫自己再次入睡。Florent在床上躺了一会儿，看了看手机，忽然又觉得有点渴。

Florent披上外套准备下楼去倒水，结果刚出门就看见了不远处从门缝里面漏出来的灯光，Solal的房间跟他的离得很远，但在一片漆黑的房子中仍然十分显眼。所以父亲还没睡……Florent暗自叹了口气，尽量放轻脚步在楼下厨房里给自己倒了半杯牛奶，准备拿回房间喝。

郊区的夜晚有些过于安静了，夜风轻缓无声，盛夏时扰人的绵长蝉鸣还未开始，细小的声响都能够被听到。刚一上楼，Florent就听见了一阵隐约的哭声，断断续续的抽噎，声音被哽在喉咙里面，显得格外凄惨，他吓了一跳，差点失手摔了手里的杯子——这也不怪他，偌大的别墅中向来都冷清异常，现在又是半夜，实在是有点吓人。

他定了定神儿，紧接着意识到那哭声是从Solal的屋子里面传出来的，是……Mikele？Florent发誓自己绝对没有听错，在父亲的房间里，他的Mikele哥哥……

Mikele在哭。

这个认知一旦冒了出来，Florent就什么也顾不得了，他完全没有思考为什么深更半夜Mikele会在自己父亲的卧室里面，他们又会在做些什么，莽撞的孩子满脑子就只剩下了焦急，想去看看自己的大哥哥到底发生了什么。

Florent轻轻地走到了门前，随着距离的靠近那断续的哭声听得更加清晰了，其中还夹杂了些别的声音，他自然是不敢贸然开门进去，只是动作极轻极轻地将门打开了一个小缝，凑过去向屋内看去。

门刚打开的时候他只能看见两个在床上交叠动作的人体，Florent吓了一跳，下意识地就要重新关上门，然而下一刻他又听见了Mikele的哭声……以及更多的声音，呻吟和轻喘。这下Florent的走不动了，他愣愣地站在那里，几乎是梦游一般地，又将那道门缝推大了一点儿。

那里面的景象Florent一辈子都忘不了。

他看见Mikele跪趴在床上，手腕和脚腕被黑色的皮铐分开绑在一起，只能用肩膀勉强支撑住身体，在身后猛烈的操弄中不断晃动着腰肢，像是一支随时能被折断的枝条。他的脸被压着偏向左边，凌乱的深棕色头发遮挡住了眼睛和额头，面色潮红、殷红的嘴唇无意识地微张着，喘息与止不住的抽泣从其中泄露出来，哭得满脸都是泪水。

Mikele的肤色本来就偏白，就反衬得他身上绑着的皮带和斑驳交错的红痕鲜明得刺目，哪怕在卧室内极为昏暗的灯光下也能看得清楚，在凄惨可怜之外又透出了某种诱人的情色，这显然也是他被这样对待的原因，似乎只要在他的身上，一切苦难留下的痕迹都会是美的。

而Mikele身后的施暴者，这场性爱的另一位参与者……是他的父亲。

Florent愣在那里，在理智回笼之后唯一能做的就是死死地捂住了自己的嘴不让任何声音发出来，他想离开，然而身体却像是被定在那里了似的一动都不能动，像是有什么神秘的力量驱使着他一定要站在原地，把眼前正在上演的这一幕分毫不差地看仔细。

他已经十二岁了，当然不会再对这些事情一无所知，Florent甚至能够看出这并不是一场常规意义上你情我愿的性爱，这其中丝毫没有任何温存的感情，就只是最直白的肉欲发泄与单方面毫不留情的欺凌，这就是大哥哥在哭的原因吗？Florent惶然地想着，他是很不舒服吗，疼不疼，是不是在伤心？

主卧的床侧放在了远离门的那一边，床上的两个人都没有注意到身后的门已经被悄悄打开，他们正在被窥视、被打量，动作仍然没有停下，濒临高潮的时候Solal的动作越发粗暴用力了起来，每一次都插到穴道的深处，Mikele被他顶得只剩下了喘息流泪的力气，在过量的快感和疼痛中忍不住哀叫哭泣，难受得嗓音都拔高了一个调子。

Solal显然也注意到了，他停下了动作，握着Mikele的腰间的软肉惩罚性地掐了一把，低低地骂了句什么，这次，Florent终于听见了自己父亲的声音，带着威胁似的警告：“婊子，小点声，一会儿把我儿子吵醒了。”

我已经醒了……Florent在心里默默地想着，他觉得自己的灵魂已经不知道飞去了哪里，只剩下身体无知觉地站在原地，什么都做不了。

在Florent眼里在床上的两个人好像都变成了上了发条的玩偶，那些呻吟、低泣甚至于是肉体撞击的暧昧水声，这副情色至极的画面……都没办法再让他有什么反应，男孩只是呆呆地看着，一步也挪不动。

一直到这场性爱结束，Solal从Mikele身上离开，走到床边点起烟的时候，那打火机金属盖子打开的声响才终于唤醒了他。

Florent就像是触电一般回过了神，神情惊慌、脸颊涨红，在仓促离开的时候只记得千万不要发出声音，像是只被猛兽追赶的兔子一样窜回了自己的房间，紧紧锁上门、用被子裹住了自己。

周围再次安静了下来，只能够听见他自己擂鼓一样急促的心跳声，Florent紧闭着眼睛，深深地吸着气试图让自己冷静下来。

然而脑海中他最后看见的画面仍然挥之不去——性爱刚刚结束，Mikele脱力地侧倒在了床上，他的手脚仍然被绑着，脸上有反光的泪痕，而股间混合着不知是什么的液体从合不拢的红肿后穴里慢慢地流了下来，在昏暗的灯光同样泛出了一大片滑腻的水光。

Florent翻了个身面冲着墙壁，紧紧地抱住了身边的枕头，片刻之后，用用力地将脑袋埋了进去，就像是一只沙堆里面的鸵鸟，试图这样来逃避现实。他反复地想着从他和他的大哥哥认识一直到的现在的所有事情，Mikele的“病”，父亲那些含糊其辞的说辞……到最后Florent什么也想不清楚了，脑子里晕晕乎乎地只剩下了一个念头。

Mikele现在怎么样了？还好吗？Florent还想像原来那样去看看他——他们可以坐在床上各自喝上一杯温热的蜂蜜茶，然后在温暖的被子里面拥抱着听着音乐，陪伴着彼此入眠……但是已经不敢了，某种只存在于童年时，温存、美好的东西终于在这个正在长大的孩子眼前撕碎了。

在夜晚余下的黑暗里Florent几乎一直在辗转反侧，直到天光微微发白的时候，累极了的男孩才终于缩在被窝里，睡着了。

 

第二天早上，Mikele果不其然没有起来床。

他从客房的床上醒来，看了一眼表才发现已经八点多了，阳光从窗帘中间的缝隙里漏进来，整个屋子都显得暖洋洋的。已经不早了，还没有人进屋来轰他，说明Solal大概是已经出门了。Mikele撑着从床上坐起来，强忍着浑身的酸痛把衣服穿好，昨天那身儿被弄脏了，床头摆的是新的一套，袖子和领口遮得严严实实。

Mikele低头出神地看了一会儿自己手腕上被勒出的红痕，无声地叹了口气。

昨天回家的时候Solal显然是看见他和Florent又在一起玩了，但对此也没说什么，Mikele就以为他心情应该是还不错。然而上了床他才发现自己错了，Solal没跟他算那笔账纯粹是因为心情烦躁，懒得管那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事了而已。

刚进了卧室他就摁到床上粗暴地操透了，Solal现实从正面操了他一次，之后大概是觉得麻烦，便用皮铐把他绑成了任人蹂躏的跪趴姿势，在他的后穴里塞上跳蛋继续用力操弄，他觉得疼、也被强制升腾起的快感弄得难耐，却没法反抗和抚慰自己，手脚都被绑住，甚至在被从后面操得身体摇晃、因为疼痛而浑身颤抖的时候都没办法躲开。

到后来他的神智已经不太清晰了，也不知道后来Solal又翻来覆去地操了他多久，最后记忆就只是他哭到嗓子沙哑，泪水顺着脸颊一路滑到嘴角，满嘴都是咸涩的味道，紧接着大概是就昏过去了……Solal在发泄完了之后把他丢到了客房里。

Mikele已经记不得自己上次在床上哭成这样是什么时候了，刚才照镜子的时候眼眶都还红肿着。这两年来他学得很快，知道在性爱中要怎么打开自己去迎合Solal，也能让他少遭点罪，像是初夜那样那么惨烈的情况已经很久没有发生过了，结果昨天又来了一回。

把自己收拾得能见人了之后，Mikele坐在床边，习惯性地看向了门口的方向，微微有些出神。

Flo呢……

不得不承认在这件事情上他真的是被惯坏了，习惯了每次事后只要Solal不在，Florent都会来房间里找他，他们一起依偎在客房温暖的被窝里面听着音乐，大多数时候他都会小睡一会儿，再醒来的时候Florent就会拿来甜点和私藏的小零食来跟他一起分享——他们就像是两个背着家长干坏事的小孩子一样，小声凑在一起没完没了地咬耳朵、在床上吃东西，最后还要用平板电脑看上一整部电影。

Florent一向起得很早，这个时候了还没来找他，大概是已经被送去上学了，Mikele的心情更糟糕了一些，又磨蹭了半天才攒起精神来走出房门，准备趁没人的时候先找一点吃的，稍微休息一会儿再回自己的小公寓里去。

结果他刚一打开门就闻到了培根和咖啡的浓郁香气，似乎还有餐具磕碰的轻响，Mikele循着声音往楼下看了一眼，就和正在厨房里面系着围裙准备早饭的Florent视线对了个正着。

Mikele一怔，下意识地拽了一下自己的领口：“早……”

正在忙乎着的Florent没有回答，低下头去继续给炒蛋装盘，就好像是没有看见他一样。Mikele愣了一下，顺着楼梯下去走进了开放式厨房里，伸手就要去接Florent的盘子：“我来帮——”

没想到这下男孩直接躲开了他的手，Mikele彻底愣住了，伸出去的手尴尬地僵在了半空中，而Florent就像把他当成了空气似的直接端着两个盘子从他身边绕了过去，把早饭放在了餐桌上——那里已经准备好了牛奶、橙汁和燕麦圈，都是两人份的。

半晌，Mikele才听见男孩轻轻地说了一句：“……吃饭吧，一会儿该凉了。”

于是他本来想要的拥抱、亲吻都没有了，只剩下了一顿安静得诡异的早饭，Mikele跟Florent面对面坐在餐桌上，煎得香脆冒油的培根吃起来味如嚼蜡，满心都是迷茫和惶恐，无法控制自己每隔几秒钟就悄悄抬头去看一眼男孩——Florent就好像是忽然发现了燕麦圈有多好看似的，目光盯着奶杯一直都没有离开，偶尔一抬眼跟他目光相接，也是马上挪开，快得实在有些刻意。

印象里这是Florent第一次拒绝他的接触，天呐……两年都过去了了，男孩长大了不少，但粘人程度有增无减，永远都像只绕着人腿蹭来蹭去的奶猫一样想跟他在一起待着，原来几乎从来都是Florent扑过来主动抱他的。

这到底是怎么了……

等到一顿气氛诡异的早饭吃完，Florent站起来准备把餐具收走的时候，Mikele终于忍不住了，在他经过身边的时候伸手拽住了男孩的胳膊，放软了一点语气，像是哄孩子似的问他：“Flo，你怎么……是生我气了吗？”

“……嗯，没有。”Florent垂下头，过了几秒钟才轻轻地挣开了：“我先去洗碗。”

“我在这儿还得要你洗碗，你父亲知道了肯定得把我轰出去。”Mikele暗自松了一口气，至少Florent还没有彻底不理他，他像往常一样语气故作轻松，抢过了Florent手里的盘子：“我来吧，放洗碗机里就行了。”

然而这个玩笑并没有让Florent放松下来，在听见Mikele说出“你父亲”这个词的时候他身体一僵，下唇都因为过于用力的咬着而泛了白，他突然抬头盯住了Mikele，嘴唇轻颤：“你，你……”

Mikele被Florent的眼神吓了一跳，男孩那双总是温柔水润、含着羞涩笑意的焦糖色眼睛中情绪复杂得连他都看不懂，深沉忧郁的潮水迅速吞没了其中快乐的童真，只剩下了一片惨淡的海底荒漠。

他像是有什么事情想要问我……Mikele怔怔地想着，转过身去走进厨房收拾餐具，而背后仍然是一片沉默，他抿了一下嘴唇，心中的不安持续发酵。

Florent并没有走开，他站在原地怔怔地看着Mikele的身影，忽然有点不确定自己现在是不是还能够像是原来那样走过去抱着他的大哥哥，撒着娇索要亲吻，他连怎么跟Mikele说话都不知道了，就只好像个稻草人似的戳在原地。他看着Mikele在水龙头下简单地冲洗着盘子，长袖略微挽起，就露出了手腕上鲜明刺目的红痕，大概有两指宽……昨夜看到的画面还历历在目，Florent记得，就是绑的那个位置。

于是男孩终于再也看不下去了，埋着头跑过去拉住了Mikele，把他的双手从水龙头下解救了出来：“别碰水……会感染的，我、我给你上药。”

Mikele看了一眼自己手上的伤痕，愣住了。

……难道Florent以为他不小心把自己弄伤了，一直在为这个事跟他生气？

Florent没等他反应过来就径直拉着他的手往沙发边走去，他还是没说话，闷不做声地把Mikele摁着坐下，自己从茶几的抽屉里面拿出了酒精棉球和外伤用的喷雾，轻轻地牵过了Mikele的一只手放在自己的腿上。

Mikele略微抗拒了一下，这毕竟是跟Solal上床时候搞的，虽然男孩大概也联想不到伤在这种地方会是怎么弄出来的，但他还是本能地觉得不安，不敢让Florent细看自己的伤口。然而Florent这次却好像十分固执，抓着他的手不松开。想到平时Florent知道自己“生病”了的时候那个焦急的样子，Mikele也就稍微释然一点了，慢慢放松了下来任由男孩摆弄。

本来那种情趣用的皮铐并不能伤人，质地也尽量做得舒适柔软，也只是Solal下手绑得紧了、他自己又因为疼痛和快感而控制不住地拼命挣扎才会弄成这样。被磨出来的血痕像是一条深红色的腕带一样绕在他手上，消毒和上药的时候难免会有一点刺痛，Mikele低头看着，难免又想起了昨天晚上发生的事情，不自觉地抖了一下。

“对，对不起……”Florent以为是弄疼他了，脸上马上露出了Mikele熟悉的、小心翼翼的表情，他轻轻吹了吹伤口：“马上就好了。”

Mikele本来想说他受过比这个严重的伤要多了去了，但忍了忍还是咽了回去，没再说出来刺激孩子脆弱的承受能力。他抬起眼悄悄打量着正在给自己处理伤口的男孩——Florent实在是太不像Solal，不知是不是因为年纪还小的缘故，这位继承人身上看不出一点父亲身上的凶狠残忍，低垂着眉眼、轻轻捧着他的手的样子温顺得几乎像是一只小鹿了。

这个场景让Mikele觉得心口一暖，紧接着又难以抑制地浮现了一股酸涩……他已经不知道有多久没有被这么温柔而又珍重地对待过了，而仅有的那些又全都是Florent给他的。

简单的包扎Florent做得已经很熟练了，等两只手都处理好了之后Mikele轻轻抖了一下手腕，看着Florent仍然是低着头有些闷闷不乐的样子，就靠近过去摸了摸他的头发，露出了一个笑容，哄道：“没事，就不小心划破了，过两天就好了。把这个收起来……”

“脚。”

Mikele愣了一下，下意识地应：“嗯？”

“你的脚上。”Florent终于抬起头来了，他看着Mikele，眼眶微微泛红，紧接着，一字一句地轻声说：“……那里也有伤，让我看一下。”

这么短短的一句话，Mikele只觉得是五雷轰顶。

甚至一开始他还没有反应过来，下意识地就把腿曲起来放在了沙发上，下一刻Mikele才猛然意识到事情不对——手腕上的上袖子挽起来就能看见，可他明明穿了一直盖到脚面的长裤，遮得严严实实不撩起裤腿来根本就发现不了，所以Florent是怎么知道的？！孩子的语气那么平静，就好像是……好像是他知道这伤是怎么来的一样。

这个认知让Mikele突然陷入了惶然的恐惧之中。

就在他惊疑不定的时候，男孩又垂着头，慢慢地补充了一句：“昨天晚上我一直没睡好，中间起来了一次……接水喝。”

……

这其实也没有大不了的，他已经十二岁，算不上小孩子了，作为Solal的继承人又是在这种环境下长大，自然比同龄人都要早熟不少。事实上这样不是Florent第一次知道自己的父亲有不少小情人了，他隐约见过几次，心里倒也没有什么别扭的感觉。但大概是出于某种鸵鸟似的自我欺骗的本能，Florent从来没有往这种方向想过他的大哥哥。

虽然那几乎是显而易见的了，不然Solal总是让Mikele留下过夜干什么，Mikele又是为什么一到家里来就时常生病……他本来该在第一次见到父亲其他情人的时候就意识到Mikele的身份，不过又是一个想爬床换取钱财地位的人而已，但当那个人变成了他从认识以来就一直放在心尖儿上的大哥哥，Florent实在不愿意相信。

多愁善感的少年几乎一夜未眠，再见到Mikele的时候，忽然有种一夜长大的疲惫感。

Mikele见他还是久久没有说话，心里的恐慌上升到了极点，他惶恐地紧攥着衣角：“Flo……”

“你为什么，为什么非要这样呢……我……”到底还是孩子，装凶了一会儿就泄气了，Florent看着他，眼里带上了几分悲伤和委屈：“你为什么要跟那些人一样呢？”

Mikele反应了一会儿才想明白男孩指的是Solal的其他男宠，他抿了一下嘴唇，轻轻地叹了口气：“我也没有办法，这很复杂，等你长大……”

他本来想说“你长大了就明白了“，然而转念一想又觉得Florent生活在这样的环境下，就算是长大了也未必能够理解，于是改口道：”没事，你不明白是好事。”

Florent死死地咬着嘴唇，拳头紧紧地攥着放在腿上，半晌，突然结结巴巴地说：“那，那我去跟papa说！他肯定能听我的，让、让他以后不要再让你——”

“乖，你听我说……别攥着了，疼不疼？”Mikele又叹了口气，轻轻地掰开了男孩的手，把他的小爪子抓在手里牵着：“你要是真的跟你父亲说了，隔天他就会给我头上来一枪的。我、我，也没什么事，真的。”

见他还没有回答，但也没有挣脱开两人正拉着的手，Mikele又把他另一只小熊爪子牵过来、轻轻地摇晃了一下：“答应我好不好，Flo……答应我，好不好？“

男孩把脸侧过去不看他，半晌，才妥协似的点头了：“嗯。“

两个人再次陷入了尴尬的沉默中，Mikele坐在沙发上有些迷茫，在之前笼罩在他们身上的那层美好的薄纱被撕碎后他已经不知道该怎么再和Florent相处了，按理说他是继承人父亲的男宠，Florent是他以后要效忠的少主，于情于理他都不该再呆在这儿了。

但他们现在还拉着手，就像是最好的玩伴、甚至像是家人一样，这是他能得到的、仅剩的一点点爱了，Mikele又实在贪恋着舍不得松手。他挣扎了一下，还是试探着轻声问：“那……Flo，你以后不打算再跟我玩了吗？”

Florent愣了一下，猛地抬头看他，眼眶发红，里面隐约有泪水再打转：“你、你呢……”

Mikele被他突如其来的眼泪也吓到了，还没来得及说什么，男孩就像个小熊崽儿一样一头扑进了他的怀里，死死地搂着他的腰不撒手，那一下有点用力过猛，Mikele恍惚间觉得自己的心脏也跟着忽悠了一下。他抱着男孩，用手轻轻地揉着他后脑的头发，而Florent忽然抬起头，在他的脸颊上印上了一个绵长的亲吻。

“老师说，喜欢一个人就可以亲亲他”，Mikele到现在还记得认识Florent的第二天，孩子不经意间说的这句话，他觉得鼻子又有点发酸，忍住了没再哭，只是用力地回吻了一下Florent的脸颊，温存地和男孩窝在沙发里轻轻拥抱。

 

12岁，这个介于孩子与青年之间，略带叛逆又稚气未脱的年纪很快过去，很多事情都在潜移默化中发生着改变，Solal从来没有跟自己的孩子说过Mikele以及他其他的情人，但随着Florent慢慢长大、逐渐开始学习着接触Solal手下的生意的时候，他们对此也就心照不宣了。

说实话Solal也觉得有些意外，他本来以为自己的孩子对Mikele的好感只不过是因为当时缺少玩伴，出于小孩对于比自己年长的孩子本能的崇拜才愿意跟自己的那个男宠亲近，过几天新鲜劲儿过了，自然就会去找别的朋友了。

结果直到后来，Florent已经知道了他的“大哥哥”的身份，跟Mikele还是像小时候一样黏糊，只不过相处的时候比原来少了点闹腾，不再央求着Mikele跟他一起爬树玩耍，两个人安安静静地待着，也一起不知道在玩什么。

他那些男宠里面不乏跟Mikele年龄差不多的，甚至还有年龄更小、跟Florent更接近的人在，但Florent似乎就只喜欢跟Mikele一个人玩。虽然明面上还是严格不准的，但总之俩人也没搞出什么事情来，时间长了，Solal干脆也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

而Mikele这些年也没有闲着，去年冬天，在他二十岁的时候Solal将手下势力范围内的一小片区域交给他了管理，那不算什么太紧要的地方，有的不过几个酒吧和一间不那么正经的娱乐场所，有时候他们会在这里谈些生意，收益不多，事情倒是不少。

Mikele还记得他二十岁生日的那天，Florent软磨硬泡地想跟他见上一面，结果那天Mikele晚上有事走不开，男孩又被困在学校里面上课。最后琢磨了半天，Mikele只好在中午午休的时候溜进了Florent的学校里面，两人顶着十二月颇为凛冽的寒风、坐在斑秃的草坪上一起吃了个三明治，算是给他庆祝了生日。

当天晚上Solal就叫人传达，把那块街区给了他，Mikele一直知道Solal只是拿他当个泄欲的玩具而已，不会特地费心去记他的生日，不知道是巧合还是Florent说了什么。这意味着他以后要操心的事情更多了，面临的风险也随之增大，但无论怎么说，这件差事对于一个这样年轻的人来说这还是过于令人眼红了。

好在Mikele早就习惯了各种各样的冷嘲热讽，那些人什么难听的话都说过了，到最后也觉得没趣，便悻悻地不再管他。他年轻，能力又能服人，这几年靠着努力，手下带着的人渐渐地又都不再拿他爬Solal的事情说事了，事业上一切顺利，他的日子也比原来好过了许多。

……也许Solal是觉得他过得有些太好了。

 

Mikele站在门口的时候就隐约觉得不对了。他今天只是来汇报Solal交给他的任务情况的，但他……算是熟悉这个房子了，他算好用的耳朵让他觉得自己听见了点什么声音。但他被允许进入客厅，Mikele就只能走了进去。

说实话并不是很出乎他意料之外——他一进门就看见了沙发上的Solal，和面对着Solal坐在他腿上的另一个人。那个人双臂搂着Solal的脖子，亲亲昵昵地和Solal接着带水声的吻，腰臀不安分地轻轻扭动着；Solal松松揽着他的腰，姿态颇有点慵懒的享受。尽管他们的衣服还都穿得好好的，Mikele还是一眼就知道他们都已经勃起了。

这是Mikele头一次见到Solal其他的“玩具”。这是故意给他看的吗？Mikele压抑住内心略微的不安，偏头低下视线：“抱歉，我在外面等您……”

“嗯？”Solal刚和那个人结束这个长吻，转头看向Mikele，带点满足的笑意看向Mikele，“你来了？过来。”

Solal身上的那个人——是个漂亮的青年，和Mikele一样的纤细。十二月的巴黎，室外寒意逼人，他上身只穿了件薄薄衬衫，扣子解开三四颗，领口松垮地敞着，整个人柔软地半伏在Solal的胸口，也转头看向Mikele，咬着自己的拇指向Mikele笑，他笑起来有种密不透风的甜度，Mikele琢磨不透Solal的意思，更琢磨不透那甜下面严严实实藏着什么，只能硬着头皮走过去。

Solal把身上的人稍微推开了一点点，自己向后靠到沙发背上：“今天你们两个玩给我看看，怎么样?”

青年转回去，偏了偏头：“如果你想看？”

“你呢？”Solal抬头看Mikele。

“……”Mikele吞咽了一下，“如果您想看。”

“那好。”青年的手指攀上Solal的胸口，表情忽然又显得有点失望，“那我要你的东西陪着我……”

“贪吃的小婊子。”Solal笑骂着在他腰上拧了一下，青年笑嘻嘻地扭了扭腰，从沙发旁边盒子里拿了个跳蛋塞进Solal手里。Solal从了他的意，手伸进他的裤子里，Mikele看着青年一下子就软了下去，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来，最后媚叫出声：“啊，那里……啊！”

Solal另一只手用遥控器开启了跳蛋的震动，这只手从他的裤子里拿出来，拍了拍他的屁股：“好了，去吧。”

“嗯……”他从Solal的怀里抬起头，看向Mikele的表情像吃饱的餍足的猫：“……你怎么还没准备？”

“……”Mikele脱下了厚重的外套。

 

Solal的男宠，这个身份给Mikele带来过很多轻蔑和鄙夷，但也的确带来了很多资源和庇护。从那块街区开始，他正在后两样东西的帮助下一步步培养自己在组织里的人脉和势力，所以至少目前他还不想失去它。他也一直都尽力配合满足Solal的所有要求，但这好像不够了，Solal把另一个人带到了他面前，他得表现得足够好，才不会被一脚踢开。

所以他现在跪伏在Solal面前的地毯上，塌下腰，两根手指插在自己高高翘起的屁股里，搅动着润滑液发出水声，就好像那是他自己湿成了那样，股间已经一塌糊涂。青年玩似的抚摸他腰窝的曲线，好奇又色情：“你叫什么？”

Mikele下意识地偏头，看了看旁边坐着的Solal，他正在喝茶：“……Mikele。”

“我叫Nuno。”青年听上去很愉快似的说，“不过记住你还是得喊Solal。”

说完他毫无预兆地也插入两根手指，Mikele轻轻喊了一声。他的后穴要容纳四根手指不是什么难事，但他还没做好扩张，撕裂般的胀痛感让他很不舒服。他条件反射地想抽出自己的手指。

“别走啊。”Nuno按住了他的手，“Solal想看我们一起吧？”

“呜……”他说得对。Mikele没再试图抽出手指。但那感觉当真极度诡异，尤其Nuno又相当不安分，在他的后穴里抠挖，与其说是扩张不如说是直接在用手指操他了。他的动作毫无章法，在敏感点附近胡乱按揉，Mikele被撩拨得难耐却又没太多快感；时不时他又用指甲在Mikele敏感点的软肉上狠狠掐一下，Mikele就会被锐化成疼痛的快感搞得尖叫出声。一来二去，他就只有伏在地上喘息的份了。

“好啦，Mikey，现在你准备好了。”Nuno撤出自己的手指，换成一根粗大的按摩棒抵在他的穴口，直接一捅到底。

别叫我Mikey。Mikele被这一下操得浑身发软，双腿大张，大腿打颤，只有屁股随着按摩棒的频率微微震动着，嘴里发出一声绵长的呻吟，尾音染上哭腔。五年过去，他早已知道Solal喜欢他在床上发出声音，喜欢看他哭。

Solal在沙发上换了个坐姿。

Nuno握着按摩棒，用力抽插了几下：“你别自己先休息了，Mikey？”

他插进按摩棒的最后一下，旋转着插到了更深的地方，让Mikele的后穴把那根东西完全吃进去了。Mikele哭叫着，整个人几乎瘫在地上，然而Nuno揽住他的腰，强行把他拖起来，摆弄着把他的腿并上了。

Mikele不明所以，但他被操得没力气反抗，并上腿让他的身体紧紧地把按摩棒夹在里面，它的存在感变得格外强烈，每一次跳动都刺激得Mikele全身发抖。Nuno的手指在他红肿的穴口画了个圈向下，摸上他两腿间的缝隙。大量的润滑混着少量的前液和肠液，那里早就一片湿滑了，Nuno的手指借着它们的润滑挤进了他两腿之间。大腿内侧的敏感皮肤被长茧的手指摩擦，Mikele觉得一阵酥麻爬上尾椎。

Nuno模仿着性交的动作，手指在他腿间抽插磨蹭几下，拿了出去，Mikele感觉到换成一根阴茎抵在他的腿缝上。Nuno打算操他的腿，Mikele有点慌张地抬头去看Solal，他们被不被允许……

“啊……”Nuno已经直接操进来了，发出一声满足的长长呻吟。Mikele张大了嘴，Nuno的阴茎擦着他的会阴操进他的两腿之间，摩擦过他同样早就硬得像石头的阴茎，耻骨撞上Mikele含着按摩棒的后穴。快感从三个地方同时爆发。

“啊，啊……”Nuno在他身后不断叫着，他屁股里的跳蛋还在精神抖擞地震动，他自己的阴茎又在Mikele腿间进出，前后的双重快感让他兴奋地扭腰，向Solal展现自己柔软而放荡的身体。Mikele张着嘴，双眼茫然地任他动作，相比Nuno自己，他得到的与其说是快感不如说是折磨，他腿间的细嫩皮肤被磨得发红发烫。他垂下头，求助地看向旁边的Solal，Nuno一把抓住他的头发，猛烈动作几下，叫喊了一声，插在他腿中间射了。

射过之后的Nuno从Mikele身上离开，向后倒在了地毯上，可怜兮兮地敞着腿喘息。Solal放下了茶杯：“谁允许你射了？”

“我忍……不住了嘛……”Nuno慢慢翻过身，他也跪伏在地上，高高翘起屁股，让Solal能看到他被精液沾染的下体，他高潮后仍然在被跳蛋折磨的后穴，舔了舔嘴唇，“你来惩罚我呀……”

Solal站了起来，两步迈过来，解开裤子直接把自己滚烫坚硬的阴茎捅了进去。跳蛋被推进身体更深处，Nuno呻吟一声，放任自己刚高潮过的身体紧紧裹住那根侵犯者。

“你，”Solal掐住Nuno的腰，用力操弄起来，抬头喊Mikele，“过来。”

已经脱力躺在地毯上的Mikele颤抖着撑起自己，四肢着地爬了过来。Solal指了指二人的交合处，Mikele吞咽了一下会意，凑过去伸出了舌头。他负责用嘴给Solal和Nuno增添快感，Solal短暂拔出来的时候阴茎多了条柔软的舌头照顾，Nuno的穴口也被舌尖刺激得更加敏感，浪叫一声高过一声。他是个听话而好用的道具，Solal奖励地伸手也拍了拍他的屁股，转了转他体内的按摩棒。Mikele的脸上划过一滴生理泪水，他还没有真正迎来高潮，种种快感堵塞在他身体里横冲直撞无法发泄，他难受得想哭。

 

Florent一进家门，迎面撞见两个人在玄关拥吻得难舍难分。其中一个是他父亲，另一个他在这房子里也见过几次。

“你们好呀，”Florent15岁，对这种场面已经不会惊讶了，现在他的重点是他们都穿着外套，“你们要出去吗，还是刚回来？”

“唔，”Solal推开Nuno，看看自己的儿子，Florent外套裹得厚厚实实像只小熊，背上背着吉他包，一脸的纯洁可爱，“吉他课怎么样？”

“挺不错的。”Florent回答。

“你好，Florent，”另一个人弯下腰和Florent平视，笑眯眯地向他打招呼，“我们要走啦。我叫Nuno。”

“你好。很高兴认识你。”Florent也微微弯腰行了个礼。

Solal和Nuno很快离开了，关门前的一刻Florent好像隐约看到Nuno又挽上了Solal的胳膊，这让他在门关上之后又看着门出了会儿神。他之前就知道Nuno的名字，他是Solal会带回宅子的人中出场率相当高的一个，称自己为Solal的情人；Solal也的确喜欢他，由着他来。这么下去Solal有朝一日没准真的会跟他结婚，Florent想，他跟Mikele可完全不一样……

“——他们已经走了？”

“M、Mikele？！”Florent被突然响起的声音吓了一大跳，转头太急差点扭到自己的脖子。Mikele刚刚从屋里走出来，手指间夹着根烟，头发凌乱微湿，眼眶略微发红——Florent熟悉，这是他刚经历过性爱的样子——但今天他看上去心情格外差，他深深地抽了口烟，笼罩在烟雾里的面孔没有半点笑意，皱着眉甩了甩头发，显得颓丧又烦躁。

“你、你也在啊……”Florent干巴巴地说。他还是头一次同时见到Solal的两个床伴同时出现。

“是啊，我也在。”Mikele两步走过来，把自己扔进沙发里。

“……”Florent看他这个样子，顾不上别的了，赶紧跑到沙发旁边，“发生什么了吗？你……你不舒服？”

Mikele看了看他。他当然是不舒服，从身体到心里都是。Solal后来没怎么顾他，他一直达不到真正的高潮，最后是一个人去浴室清理的时候才用手草草让自己发泄了一下，浑身都叫着不满足。但这并不重要，相比起他自己被勾起的欲望想要什么，他更在意Solal想要什么……Solal是故意叫他参与的吗？他对这个结果还满意吗？他很明显更喜欢Nuno，那他还会想要自己吗？如果这样的话，自己接下来该怎么……

Florent小心翼翼坐在他旁边。Mikele才回神：“……我没事。”

“真的吗？”Florent很担忧，“要不我还是去跟papa说……”

“别。”Mikele把烟叼进嘴里，伸手帮Florent把身上的琴包摘下来，咬着烟头吐字有点含糊，“你去上吉他课了？”

“嗯！”Florent来了精神，“我今天学了新曲子，我可以弹给你听！”

Mikele终于露出了点笑意，嘴角微微扬了扬：“下次吧。我一定听。”

他今天实在累了。Mikele一手揽过这只小熊崽，另一只手掐灭了烟。他像以前那么多年一样习惯性地抱住Florent，头埋在他身上，Mikele需要一些不变的东西来安慰他。

Florent被他抱着，脸一点一点烧起来。他把这归因于屋里太暖和、自己还没脱外套热的，但实际上除此之外……Mikele似乎也不太对……他闭上了眼睛，手指在Florent身上逡巡摩挲，身体也紧紧贴上Florent，共享暖烘烘的温度。Florent刚想说什么，Mikele抬起头，在他脸上印下一串轻软细碎的吻，像是要把他脸上的高热都吻到自己的唇上，唇印微湿。

他的整个身体姿态都带着情色，然而Florent能察觉那并不是针对自己。Mikele只是渴求更多的皮肤接触来纾解欲望，他们又习惯了彼此拥抱，Mikele自己大概根本没意识到这有什么不妥。

但是对Florent来说就相当不妥了。

可他又贪恋Mikele的亲吻和拥抱。Florent犹豫了两秒，抬手也抱住他，轻轻亲吻他的脸颊。

他们这么相拥了一会儿，Mikele松开手，直起身体，蹭了一下鼻子。他刚想说什么，看着Florent忽然被逗笑了，伸手替Florent解开外套：“你怎么到现在还没脱外套……抱歉。”

可不是，Florent早就觉得自己热得要窒息了，但是Mikele喜欢抱着这样的他呀。Mikele憋着笑给他脱下外套，随手放在旁边，站起来：“我也该走了。”

他看上去的确好多了。Florent点了点头，起身把他送到门口：“会没事的。”

Mikele稍微愣了一下，笑了，裹起自己的外套，摸摸Florent的头：“……我都说了我没事。”

 

众多黑帮电影中，总会看到片中的大佬因为自己的一群儿子而时时发愁，争夺财产啊、吃喝嫖赌不务正业啊、继承人太多难以定夺啊，更有甚者，一干女婿们经常也来参与搅局，真是十分的令人焦头烂额。

然而在Solal看来，那些都是闲愁。

算来算去他统共就只有Florent这么一个孩子，现在自己身边的几个男宠情人看起来也不太像是能怀的样子，退一万步说就算是真的怀了，Florent现在都已经快十六岁了，再多个刚出生的弟弟妹妹，除了营造出一种子女绕膝的合家欢气氛之外，别的都不顶什么用。  

而现在他虽然有几个十分亲近得用的教子，但毕竟也不是亲生的，终究还是得要Florent来继承他手下的各种产业的。

Florent从小就十分让他省心，上了中学之后也沉稳了不少，不再像是小时候那么活泼粘人了，Solal没有太逼迫过他什么，他也基本都顺从了父亲的意思，去什么学校、学什么、结交什么朋友，除了短暂的叛逆期时把“成为摇滚巨星”当成了人生梦想之外，都表现得十分乖顺。

但Solal觉得男孩的性格大概还是随了母亲多一点，表面上看起来温顺无害得像是只小鹿，实际上内心里还是住了只偶尔发酒疯的熊，虽然现在事事都听他的，但Solal也不怎么摸得透Florent心里究竟在想什么。

再加上年纪大了，儿子也不像是小时候跟他那么亲近交心了，时间一长，Solal难免觉得有些不踏实。

难得有天傍晚两个人都有空，晚饭前，就一起坐在外面的庭院里面看看风景、闲聊一会儿。Solal点了支雪茄慢慢地抽着，而Florent坐在旁边的藤椅上抱着吉他有一搭没一搭地调着弦。

今年天气回暖得比往常要早，三月底的时候在外面就已经很舒服了，院子里面绿茵茵的一片，种的花也都快开了。Solal难得悠闲，吐出一口烟雾，看了看自己的孩子，脸上浮现起了一丝笑意：“真快，你都要16岁了。”

“没呢。”Florent应了一声，摇摇头：“还有一个多月……”

“还不是一眨眼的功夫。”Solal不赞同地说：“地方我已经找好了，想玩什么、请什么朋友你自己看着办就得了，看你喜欢，我就不去掺和了，省得你们一群年轻人也玩不痛快。礼物呢，有什么想要的东西？”

其实16岁是个挺重要的年纪，法律规定到了这个年纪就可以喝红酒了，考驾照也是这个时候。但仔细一想他这个生存环境，车Florent是早就跟着Solal的手下学会了，酒更不用说，还没酒柜高的时候就被忘了是什么客人骗着喝过威士忌，实在是没有什么期待了。但他跟Solal难得聊一会儿，也不好这么快就把天聊死，Florent抱着琴想了想：“再买个猫……？”

“Flo，你一年就过这么一回生日。”

“那，熊……熊？”

“……”Solal叹了口气，揉了揉隐约有些发胀的额角，思索片刻，一挥手十分专制地做好了决定：“给你买辆车吧，过完生日之后把驾照考了就能开了，你以后想跟朋友出去玩也方便点，到时候自己看看，挑中了告诉我。”

Florent笑了一下，也没再说什么，只是点点头：“嗯，谢谢papa，那我有空看看。”

两人相对沉默了一会儿，Solal抬眼看看他，不知道想到了哪里，忽然起了点好奇，半是开玩笑似的问了一句：“对了，你也不小了，之前从来没问过你，现在有喜欢的人了没有？”

又把头低下去认真摆弄着吉他的男孩猛然抬起头了，睁大双眼，急得脸都快红了：“没有，我……”

还没等Florent说完，远处传来车轮摩擦过地面的声音就打断了他们的对话，两人同时扭头向着大门的方向看去，一辆轿车在门前缓缓减速、最后停了下来，司机开门下车，向着两人的方向微微躬身行礼。

“哦，来了。”Solal微微点了点头，没再继续刚才的话题：“晚饭我没让他们做我的，你自己吃吧，过会儿我要出去一趟。”

Florent愣了一下，随即反应了过来：“还是之前的事？……您一个人去么？”

话音未落，Florent就紧接着看见刚停下的轿车后门被打开了，Mikele从里面走了出来，他哽了一下，把剩下还想说的话给咽了回去：“……好，那、那papa注意安全。”

Solal眼见着自己的孩子刚才还心情很好的样子，不知道怎么一转眼就又耷拉下了眉眼，眼睛里面都没光了，他只当是Florent还是因为自己被留在家里的事情，便走过去拍了拍孩子的肩膀，许诺道：“别急，过两年就带着你去了。”

Mikele一进院子就看见了这一幕看上去十分温馨的场景，他犹豫了一下，不确定自己是不是应该现在过去，好在Solal很快就放开了Florent，冲他招招手让他过来。

“我让车在外面等了。”Mikele只好走过去，姿态恭敬地向着两人行礼，他看着Solal，又有些为难地看了一眼的自己身上随意的便服：“您要去赴宴？我穿这个是不是不合适……”

Solal摆摆手止住了他还想说的话，扭头对着乖巧地坐在一边的Florent道：“你再在院子里玩一会儿吧，饭也还没好。”说着他掐灭了手中的雪茄，示意Mikele跟着他进屋去。

“……好。”Mikele的身体微微僵了一下，点了点头。

他跟着Solal走进家里，Mikele盯着男人的背影，不知道自己是不是应该提醒对方距离赴约的时间不多了，他们没有时间再……不，时间倒是有的，但Mikele实在不想，在Florent就在家里的时候。虽然那些事情男孩早就知道了，没什么值得避讳的，但知道了一回事、他在男孩还在家里的时候挨操又是另外一回事了，虽然他早已经没什么可在乎的了，但Mikele还是会觉得有些难受。

幸好Solal此时似乎没有什么操他的兴致，只是带他进了主卧，Mikele看见床上整齐地叠放着一套深色的西装，他不解，回头看看Solal。后者的表情没有什么波动，语气波澜不惊：“新做的，换上试试。”

这倒不是新鲜事情了，Solal对于宠爱的玩具一向大方，送套衣服算不得什么，更何况还是赴宴所需要的。Mikele乖顺地点头，低声道谢。

而Solal没有离开的房间的意思，屋门也是大敞着，显然就是要让他在面前换衣服的意思了，Mikele摁在自己领口上的手有些抖，从上往下一颗颗地解着纽扣，露出了随着呼吸微微起伏的胸口——他只能祈祷Florent不会现在就回屋来了。

他很快把身上的衣服脱了下来，尽量让这看上去只是个无趣的流程而不是某种对于身体色情的展示，在他浑身只剩下贴身的内裤时Solal走到了他身后，带着茧子的手掌从胸口一路向下摸去，因为常年握枪而略显粗糙的手指揉捏过敏感的乳头和侧腰，摩擦着带来快感。

在Solal身边待了这么几年，虽然主观上绝不情愿，但他的身体早就被调教成了个淫荡的婊子，没几下Mikele有些受不住了，脸上浮上了一层红晕，闭着眼睛发出了一声柔软的呻吟，不由得将重心向后靠去。

但他没有像想象中那样得到更多的触碰和爱抚，扶在他身上的手停了一会儿，并没有继续动作的意思，Mikele愣了一下，睁开眼想要回头，却被Solal制住了动作。Solal在他腰间的软肉上掐了一把，留下了一个暧昧泛红的指印，便收回了手不再碰他。

“……”Mikele僵在原地，咬了一下嘴唇，却又不敢回头看Solal的表情。好在Solal之后便没再说什么，他只好强行压住心中的惶恐不安，快速把西装穿上、收拾妥当了才回过身去：“我……”

Solal倚在旁边看着他，神色仍然是淡淡的，Mikele勉强弯起嘴角，露出了一个还算柔软甜美的笑容：“好看么？”

“你们还没走啊？”Florent忽然从门口挤了进来，像只冬眠刚醒的小熊崽儿似的探头探脑地往里面看着：“新衣服吗，真好看！”

Solal揉了一把Florent的头发：“别闹，快吃饭去。”

“还没好呢。”Florent已经不像是小时候那么好糊弄了，他坚持挤进了房间：“对了，Mikele，我快要过生日了，papa帮我定好了地方，到时候你也一起来好不好？”

还没等Mikele反应过来，Solal就一口拒绝：“不行。”

“为什……”

Solal紧皱起了眉，Mikele只觉得被他的目光盯的如芒在背——他当然是想去的，但是Florent这么当着Solal的面提出来，就显得他这个玩具太受继承人的重视和喜爱了，这才是重点。Mikele咬了一下下唇，对着Florent挤出一个笑容来，抢先说：“听你父亲的！而且……而且那天我也有事情，去不了。”

“还有一个多月呢，你那么早就安排了吗？”Florent眨眨眼，显然是不信他推脱的说辞，男孩想了想，转而又看向了自己的父亲：“我让Mikele去我的生日聚会，他还能不乐意吗？不然什么到时候都好，就只有这么一点点小事不满意，那我还是不开心……”

Solal看了自己的孩子半天，叹了口气，眉眼柔和下来了一点，刚才冷得吓人的表情也松动了，但还是没有松口。

“那，那我去帮着看场子吧。”Mikele看出了Solal的意思，知道他差不多是同意了，便给了这位父亲一个台阶下：“孩子们玩疯了容易出事，我去帮着看看，放心一点。”

Solal哼了一声，没说好也没说不好，算是默认了，在自己走出屋门的时候对Mikele命令道：“快走，没时间给你磨蹭了。”

 

Florent一直送他们到门口，Solal走在前面先去院子里抽烟了，Mikele忍了半天，还是在出门的时候拉住了Florent，轻轻刮了一下他的鼻子：“我才几天不见你……现在演技不错啊。”

男孩也不反驳，微微低下头，像是不好意思似的笑了笑。

“生日想要什么礼物？”Mikele悄声问他。

“都好……那天我就想让你去，别的什么人都不重要。”Florent摇摇头，他余光瞥见自己的父亲已经向车的方向走去，也不敢再跟Mikele多说了，只能凑过去飞快地在他的脸颊上轻吻了一下：“注意安全。”

Mikele心里一暖，偏头回吻了男孩一下：“嗯，到时候见。”

 

“稍等我一下……Ycare，别闹…我不是要去找妹子……”Florent努力把黏在自己身上的朋友揭开，将他扶到旁边的卡座上坐好，忍不住叹了口气：“你这是喝了多少啊？”

他的生日party已经开了一个多小时，大家都有点喝高了，来的大多是Florent的同龄人，最大的也不过二十出头，一大群小年轻，身世背景大多都不简单，早熟得很。活动的内容早就从一开始纯洁的生日歌和奶油蛋糕大战进入了限制级阶段，饮料换成混酒、灯光迷离而挑逗，随着音乐跳着钢管舞的年轻男女身材火辣诱人。不知道是Solal还是什么人给他弄来的，

Ycare醉醺醺地打了个酒嗝，扯着他的袖子不放开：“那你就是去……嗝，找男人了，那你、你……也带上我啊……”

Florent哽了一下，无言以对。他又在群魔乱舞的酒吧里面仔仔细细地环顾了一圈，仍然没有找到那个人的影子，男孩有些着急了，晃了晃好友的肩膀：“对了，刚才你看见Mikele了没有？”

虽然有刻意的隐瞒，但来的很多年轻人毕竟都是Solal生意伙伴的孩子，Mikele这个有点尴尬的身份还是被不少人知道了，不管心里有什么想法，表面上都还是给着Florent面子什么都没说的。然而就刚才他被朋友们拉走喝酒的一会儿，Mikele就不知道跑哪儿去了，Florent在场子里找了半天都是无果，音乐太吵，打电话也没有人接，二十多分钟了，他难免着急了起来。

已经喝得晕晕乎乎的Ycare茫然地念叨了半天，才眼神迷离地一指：“哦、哦，Mikele啊……我刚才好像看着几个人拉着他上那边屋子里去了……哎，Flo，你、你别走啊……”

Florent顾不上他了，赶紧向着Ycare指的方向跑去，就像是误入沙丁鱼群里面的一尾金枪鱼一般拨开拥挤的人群，他把旁边的几个小包间都看了一遍——不小心目睹了好几场限制级场面却仍然没有找到Mikele在哪儿。

 

Mikele站在洗手池前用手捧了水在漱口，他的动作有点机械，一遍一遍地把清水含进嘴里漱完再吐掉，其实口中早就没有了别的味道，但还是本能地继续着动作。终于觉得干净了之后他撑着台子直起腰，活动了一下有点酸疼的肩颈，又小心地避开眼睛的位置洗了把脸，用质地粗糙的纸巾把脸上的水珠擦干。

他抬起头看看镜子里的自己，总归是参加生日party，不好打扮得像是要去找人干架了一样，浓重的眼妆遮住了眼眶周围发红的痕迹，Mikele对着镜子看了一会儿，抿了一下有点红肿的嘴唇，确定自己看上去还算正常了之后才微微地松了一口气，转身准备离开。

结果他刚一转身，就和匆匆跑进来的Florent险些撞了个满怀，Mikele愣了一下，就被男孩紧紧地抓住了手腕，Florent喘了一口气，满脸都是焦急：“Mik……你、我…你怎么到这儿来了？”

“我……”Mikele看他这么着急的样子也有点惊讶：“怎么了？外面打起来了？”

“没有。”Florent的手上慢慢地放松了力道，动作从抓变为了轻轻拉住了Mikele的手，眼睛一眨不眨地看看他，确定一切都正常之后才终于露出了一点笑容：“我又不是真的请你来看场子的，没事儿，刚才……刚才我忽然找不到你了，他们说你被你拉走了，我……”

Mikele的眼神暗了一下，现在的孩子真的是早熟得狠，又知道他是Solal的男宠——现在出现在聚会上那不就和拿出来款待客人的自助餐一样？估计从聚会一开始就琢磨着该怎么享用了。他沉默片刻，最后只是轻描淡写地挑了一下嘴角：“没什么，陪几个孩子玩了一会儿而已。”

Florent一开始还没明白过来：“什么？……”

Mikele没等他说什么，就十分专横地揽着他的肩膀拉着Florent出了洗手间，并且在他开始发问之前用另一个问题把他堵了回去：“刚才找我干什么？”

“没事我就不能找你吗？”Florent半开玩笑似的说了一句，他拉着Mikele走到了吧台前，示意酒保倒杯威士忌来：“我……想上去唱一首，怕你错过了。”

他们这是包下了一整间酒吧，自然也请了驻唱的乐队，之前也有不少孩子玩得开心了上台唱唱歌的。Mikele先是惊讶了一下，紧接着露出了发自内心的笑容，凑过去亲昵地在他脸颊上亲了一下：“那我可不能错过！”

Florent被他亲得就像是只摸了尾巴根儿的猫一样差点蹦起来，定定地看着Mikele舍不得挪开目光，眼睛里面亮晶晶得像是发着光。半晌，才强行移开了视线，接过酒保那杯刚倒好的酒递到他手上，轻声说：“你去我卡座那里坐吧，等我一下。”

 

手里这杯加了苏打水的威士忌调得完全就是他的口味，苏打水和烈酒的比例加得正好，口感柔和绵醇，浓烈却不辛辣。Mikele轻轻摇晃着玻璃酒杯，里面晶莹剔透的冰球将杯壁撞击出沙哑的轻响。Florent抱着吉他，正凑在鼓手身边不知道在跟他们商量什么，Mikele离得远，听不清他们谈话的内容，只能看见男孩温柔带笑的侧脸，鹿一般一点攻击性都没有。

今天是他的生日，大家自然给足了面子，喝酒的调情的乱搞的都暂时收敛声息，酒吧里面一时间安静了下来。Florent站在台上笑得状似腼腆，微微低着头似乎在数着琴弦，却在音乐开始的一刻忽然抬起头，面容沐浴在了斑驳的光中。

Why you always call me when you‘re high……这是他们都喜欢的歌，Mikele第一时间就认出了前奏。

如果他不是Solal的孩子，没准Florent真的会成为一个摇滚明星——Mikele并不是第一次这么想了，但之前Florent给他唱歌的时候几乎都是只是随意地弹弹吉他当成伴奏、两人窝在沙发上当作消遣，这次在变幻灯光和舞台上，Mikele发现自己连眼睛都挪不开。

他早已经过了变声期，嗓音褪去稚嫩开始呈现出男性的低沉，带着一点恰到好处的沙哑，吐字的时候又习惯性得有些粘软的吞音，这样矛盾的特质组合起来近乎性感。原本台下只是礼节性捧场的目光在他唱出第一句的时候就变了味，随着乐声，逐渐变得炽热而露骨。

Mikele也看着他，并没有意识到自己的眼神已经紧接痴迷，记忆中那个毛团儿似的甜软贴心的孩子在慢慢淡去，被眼前这个英俊迷人的青年取代——他被彩色的光包裹着，身上穿的黑色小皮衣反着光、额角晶亮的汗珠折射着光，而那双像是烈酒与蜜糖颜色的眼睛在顾盼间，美得近乎于是流光溢彩。

And I can't see you here when I'm high, Sort of feels like I'm running out of time

也许是酒精、也许是酒吧里面奢靡放荡的气氛，Mikele难免就想得多了一些，他眼里只能看见他的男孩、耳中又被他的歌声占据，心里也就理所当然的只有他……如果Florent不是Solal的孩子呢？他迷茫地想着，此时此刻在气氛的催化下并没有意识到自己这个想法又多么危险，他只是本能地觉得这是个太美好诱人的事情，便顺着这个假设想了下去。

某种曾经有一直被压抑忽略的情绪随之破土而出，正顽固地钻出血肉和灵魂，Mikele看着他，听着他，内心反复想着那个“如果”，有一刻，忽然觉得整个人都被从心口涌出的甜蜜和充实包裹住了，丝软缠绵的触感让他快乐得几乎战栗起来，然而紧接着，在他清醒过来的同时，成倍的悲伤代替了欢喜——那感觉如同沉入了寒冷无光的海底，他被浸透了咸水的茧束缚住了身体，无助地缓缓下沉、再无声息。

已经有……六年了吧，他从来没有觉得有任何一次，Florent离他那么的远。

Why you always call me when you‘re high？

在唱完之后一句歌词之后，Mikele忽然看见那个被瞩目着的男孩忽然转过视线，穿过热闹的酒会与人群，在欢呼与掌声，在无数的爱与之中，对着他笑了一下。

而完全沉浸在音乐中的Mikele愣了一下，理智一时间没能成功管住冲动的本能，他怔怔地看着Florent，突然，就像是着了魔一样的，他缓缓地用右手抚过心口，紧接着又吻过自己的手指，遥遥向着那个灯光下的男孩飞了一个吻。

……

“好听么？”终于应付完朋友们的Florent溜回了卡座边，刚才他唱完歌，朋友们又是一轮热情的灌酒，他只好颇有技巧性把两位同时想拉着他喝酒的小伙伴拉到了一起、让他们喝了个交杯，如此操作几轮，终于得以从人群中脱身。他回到Mikele身边坐下，紧接着就像个献宝的小孩儿似的闹着要拥抱要亲吻，几乎要把Mikele扑进柔软的沙发座里面去。

现在没人注意到他们，Mikele没有任何理由要拒绝这个拥抱，他用力地揉着Florent毛绒绒的头发——那动作太像是在哄小孩子，其实Florent长大之后他已经很少再这么做了。又把下巴支在他的肩膀上半天，一直到觉得调整好了情绪才松开手，脸上恢复了惯常从容的笑意：“……怎么想起来唱这个了？”

Florent眨眨眼睛，认真地盯着他看了一会儿，说：“是唱给你的。”

“别闹。”Mikele像是被他这句话吓到了似的，结果话音未落又觉得自己是不是做贼心虚显得太刻意了，跟着有些生硬地接着开了句玩笑：“我……什么时候不接你电话了？”

Florent没回答，只是又往他身边蹭了一点，两人肩并肩依偎着坐在灯光昏暗的卡座里面，像是两块因为炎热而融化变得粘软的明胶糖，五月份的天气不算热，也许是因为酒和人群的缘故，却让人觉得格外燥热，但他们谁都没有主动挪开距离，仍然这样亲密地黏在一起。

“怎么不跟他们去玩儿了？”Mikele顺手喝了口酒，偏头看了一眼旁边热闹的人群：“多跟同龄人玩玩啊。”

Florent笑了一下，摇摇头，又凑过去就着Mikele的手蹭了一口酒，嘴唇在杯沿上留下一个浅浅的湿润唇印：“不想去。”

Mikele知道他并不喜欢社交，也没有再说什么，举着杯子小口地跟Florent一起分享完了一杯酒。他看着男孩的侧脸，忽然又有些感叹：“真快啊，一转眼你都十六岁了。可以跟我一起喝酒了。”

“是啊，我们都认识了有……六年了吧。”Florent嗯了一声，真的挺久的了。

他们这么紧贴在一起坐着，在刚才的拥抱时Florent的手臂便不自觉地搂在了Mikele腰间，现在反应过来，他才觉出了一点尴尬——这动作太过亲密，虽然他们的关系从小就很好，但也暧昧得越界了。Florent想不动声色地把手挪到肩膀上去，却又贪恋着对方腰肢柔软的触感不舍得松手，这么甜蜜而痛苦地挣扎着还没出个结果，Mikele忽然又凑近了一点，这次，几乎半个人都窝进了他怀里。

 “嗯……”Mikele像是有点累了似的眯起了眼睛，轻轻点了一下头，声音低得像是自言自语：“我记得我第一次来你家的时候也是十六岁。”

闻言，Florent的动作微微僵了一下。

然而此时Mikele并没有意识到男孩情绪的波动，他只是沉浸在茫然的回忆中，看着Florent十六岁的生日，便难免想起来了自己的十六岁……两相对比难免让人觉得颓丧，他有点难过，自嘲般地轻笑了一声，习惯性地把头侧过去，额头抵住Florent的肩膀把重心靠了上去，需求安慰似的轻轻蹭了蹭：“Flo……”

Florent出神地看着那个深棕色的发旋，目光炽热得毫不自知，他深深地看着，却只是无声地把Mikele搂得更紧了一点，微微低下一点头去……

在再次抬起头之前Mikele并没有意识到他们之间的距离已经靠得那么近，近得早就已经越过了安全的界限，他抬起视线，紧接着，就落进了Florent那双蜜棕色的眼睛里，他在其中看见了变幻的重影、细碎的灯色——以及他自己，小小的一个影子像是被整帘温柔的眼光珍重地笼在里面，沉浸在爱意之中。

Mikele因着这样的景象恍惚了起来，不受控制地跟男孩越靠越近，近到他甚至觉得自己能感受到对方唇上的温度，仿佛整个世界就只剩下了妄想中那双嘴唇温软甜美的触感，他的身体也只剩下了亲吻这唯一一个冲动——这太不合时宜，但除此之外除去亲吻仿佛又没有任何值得做的事情。

然而他等来的却是一阵刺耳的电流声，两人都是一愣，被音响中突然爆发而出的巨大杂音吓了一跳，不知是谁用不小心用话筒朝向了音响，过分沉浸的灵魂也像是被一锤敲醒，终于拽回了现实。

声响让Mikele猛然惊觉，仓促地偏过头去，让自己的吻印在了Florent的嘴角，然而它本来不该是这样，被吻过的面颊像是承受不住其中如此多的深情，被烙得发烫了起来。Mikele猛地深吸了一口气，耳中只能够听见不知是谁聒噪紊乱的心跳声，他听见男孩的呼吸一滞，紧接着，便紧紧将他拥入了怀中。

他们拥抱了很久，久到Mikele恍惚间觉得自己的肋骨都在发痛，骨肉拆散重组，被揉成了一个新的形状。终于终于，男孩松开了一点手臂，像只猫儿一样，轻轻用下巴在他的肩窝上蹭了一下。

“Mikele，我……”

Mikele蓦地抬起头，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他：“什么？”

“Mik，我……”Florent跟他拉开了一点距离，同样回望着他，半晌，脸上才忽然浮现起了有些羞赧的笑容，眼睛亮晶晶的，写满了欢喜的期待：“我、我交了个男朋友……”

还没等他做出任何有效的反应，Florent就紧接着拉住了他的手，像是小时候一样牵着轻轻晃了晃，笑着问：“改天有时间你也见见，好么？”

“……”Mikele扭过头去不敢再让他看见自己的表情，他下意识地抹了一下自己的嘴唇，像是要擦掉上面幻觉般还留存着的谈恋余温似的。顿了顿，才勉强弯起了嘴角：“嗯，好啊。”

 

Mikele很清楚自己那时候想做什么。

无论他多少次试图用这六年来无数次重复的习惯、亲情、友情来欺骗自己，内心深处他都是清楚的，他知道在酒吧的那一刻他所渴望亲吻到的不只是男孩的脸颊和额头，他想吻的是Florent的嘴唇，想要他们唇齿交缠、像一对深爱的情人一般缠绵接吻眷恋不分彼此，他想要爱，想要他的Flo——那个他几乎可以说是看着长大的男孩。

我大概是欲求不满，欠操了。那天半夜跟Florent分别，从聚会的酒吧离开的时候Mikele是这么想的，他浑浑噩噩地不知道自己在做什么，心里只剩下了苦涩的自嘲——Solal确实有挺久没叫他去家里了。

于是紧接着Mikele就去了另一家常光顾的酒吧，这时候想找个上床的人太容易了，两杯酒、一点无伤大雅的助兴药物，跟随便什么人都可以疯狂一整夜。从接过了第一个上前搭讪的男人手里的酒时Mikele就已经全然放开了自己，灵魂不知飞往何处，只剩下了一具放荡饥渴的身体——他们甚至直接在酒吧里的台球桌上就搞起来了。后来还有别人加入，是一个……还是更多，Mikele已经记不清了，从始至终他都没有拒绝。

在他被疼痛和快感得侵袭得浑身颤抖，大脑一片空白的时候，他确实短暂地忘掉了Florent，把自己完全沉浸到了酒精、情欲和鲜活的肉体之中，他感到快乐和满足，似乎所有的悲伤都已经远远地离开了身体，整个人像是一滩融化的蜡油，被揉捏得失去了形状，世界上再没有什么能够束缚着他。

然而等一切的结束的时候，Mikele发现自己想着的还是那个男孩。

我是爱上他了。现在Mikele终于可以确定了，他躺在不知道哪张床上、睡在陌生人的身边，茫然地大睁着眼睛看着眼前的黑暗，任由自己身体里性爱带来的热度慢慢地消散，只剩下空虚寒冷的皮囊，在凌晨前的深夜里独自想念着。

他因为这个认知下意识地微笑了起来，眼眶却已经湿润了一片。

过去二十二年的生命里，他从未觉得自己有一刻像是此刻这样，同时被极乐与悲伤击中，痛苦得不能自已。

 

“我想更专注地为您效力。”

Solal缓缓摘下眼镜：“你这句话是什么意思？”

“我是说，”Mikele站在Solal的桌子前面，低着头，“东边赌场的生意越来越好了……如果我能全心看着那边，可能没时间再去……到您府上……”

Solal抬眼看他：“不想陪我这个老头子上床了？”

“……”Mikele咬着牙，默认了。

Solal换了个姿势，仔细打量了一下他。他已经24岁了，虽然还显得年轻漂亮，但终究不是真正的少年了。Solal当然不缺这一个上床的小情人，有更多更年轻的男孩等着爬他的床；虽说睡了他八年、训得放心又贴心，但也没什么可惜的，放心又贴心的手下同样也很好。

是时候把他变成得力干将吗？这么多年他已经证明了他的本事，这倒是个顺水推舟笼络他的好机会。Solal差点就想答应他了，但他看着意大利青年低在阴影里的眼睛，忽然生出一种直觉。这感觉就像他睡了他八年，每一次不管他在床上有多驯服，下了床他蓦然就不是属于Solal的了——这也是Solal八年仍然对他保持兴趣的原因之一——Solal觉得不能顺他的意现在放开他，否则他不一定会做出什么，很可能不是Solal所乐见的。

于是Solal站起来，绕过桌子走到他面前，微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。就在Mikele想他是不是同意了的时候，他贴在Mikele耳边：“忘恩负义的婊子。”

Mikele猛地瞪大了眼睛。

Solal一把抓住他的衬衫领口。Solal自称是老头子，实际上他正当壮年，把身形偏瘦又不敢反抗的Mikele拖进旁边的门里还是轻而易举。那里是他办公室的卫生间，Solal把Mikele推在洗手台上，Mikele踉跄地扶住，咬着嘴唇抬头从镜子里看Solal。

对，就是这样，顺从却又不服输，倔强却又不反抗，简直是在勾引人去摧折征服他，看能否磨掉他全部锐气，他会变成什么样子。Solal过去按住他的腰，另一只手两下扒掉他的裤子。

Mikele抖了一下，下意识地看了看敞开的门口：“别、别在这儿……”

Solal在他的屁股上重重扇了一巴掌，Mikele惊声痛呼：“你真觉得有本事跟我对着干了？”

“不……不是和您对抗……”Mikele把脸埋低下去。

Solal哼了一声，把三根手指伸进他嘴里：“好好舔。”

Mikele听话地舔舐起那三根手指，虽然它们模仿性交的动作在他嘴里进出，挤按他的喉头让他犯恶心，但是鉴于他猜得到接下来会发生什么，这完全是为了他自己。他从指尖舔到指根，舌尖伸进去舔舐指缝，被那几根手指夹住这块软肉狎玩，发出哀哀的低吟。

玩了一会之后，Solal把手指从他嘴里抽出来，借着唾液的润滑，直接挤进了他的后穴。

Mikele死死抓着洗手池的边缘，低头咬牙忍耐着。这么多年他经历过更粗暴的，润滑更少的，塞进去东西更多的……所以现在他完全可以忍受了。

虽然还是很疼。

Solal这下临时起意要操他，也没什么跟他慢慢玩的兴致，手指扩张了没多久就换成阴茎操了进去。Mikele紧握的指节发白，成功地把整根东西都吃了进去。

“你看，你都习惯我的东西了，小荡妇。”Solal满意地在他的屁股上又拍了一下。

Mikele发出一声呜咽，身体吃痛，本能地更夹紧了Solal，被Solal用力操开。

无可否认，Solal太熟悉他这条柔软高热的甬道了，完全知道该从哪个角度去撞他的敏感点能把他最快操射；Mikele也太熟悉Solal那根尺寸可观、勃起时泛着青筋的阴茎，很快不受控制地再次被它强行拉进快感的漩涡。他低哼着承受，被Solal抓住头发强行抬起头。

“看着你自己。”Solal说，“记住你就是这么个婊子。”

是这样的吗。Mikele的大脑在快感中一片空白，他有些恍惚地看着镜子里的人，那个人衣衫凌乱，双眼茫然像是不知道自己身处何方，却还撅着屁股迎接后面那根阴茎，可不就是个任人操的婊子。他的眼睛略微模糊起来，那就是我？我就是那样……

Mikele猛地清醒。他全身都僵硬了一瞬，然后在濒临高潮的快感中发起抖来。

他在镜子里看到了Florent。

 

Florent是来找他父亲的。手下们都说他正在办公室听取汇报，Florent进来却不见人。他听见洗手间里有声音、门也敞着，于是他探头看了一眼。

这一眼就看见Solal正把Mikele按在洗手台上操。

Florent吓了一跳，第一反应是在他们察觉前赶紧关门离开。然而Mikele已经发现他了，Florent和Mikele在镜子里对视，关门的手突然有点使不上力气。

他告诉自己你得赶紧关门离开，你已经18岁了，如果被发现再怎么都说不通；Solal现在正低头开拓另一具身体，但随时只要他一抬头就也会发现Florent。可是Mikele、Mikele……

和12岁那次不一样，这一次眼中流露出惊惧的变成Mikele。他眼圈红着，像是忘记了Solal的存在一样死死盯着Florent，Florent就也着魔一样不由自主地盯着他。Mikele在他的视线里哭了，随着身后的动作发出破碎的带着哭腔的呜咽，泪水从大睁的眼睛里一颗一颗掉下来。

Flo。他嘴唇动了动，无声地说。与此同时他的身体猛地抖了一下，他叫着Florent的名字高潮了。半掩在衬衫下的阴茎弹动着吐出液体。

“你说什么？”Solal狐疑地抬起头。

Florent一把关上门。他跌跌撞撞地跑出办公室门外，靠在墙上喘息。

 

他大概是真的想过要杀了我……

在Solal发泄完欲望、从他身体里退出来的时候，Mikele有些恍惚地这么想着，他被刚才过于猛烈粗暴的性爱弄得双腿发软，撑在洗手台上才没有踉跄着摔倒，他没敢回头，只能通过身后衣料摩擦和拉链的轻响猜想着这大概就算是过去了。

Mikele把裤子提上，没管后后穴流出来的精液已经把股缝沾得湿漉漉的一片滑腻，他轻轻地吸了一下鼻子，脸上的泪痕还没有干透。他单手扶着洗手台的边缘转过身来，又在面对Solal的下一刻就慢慢地跪了下去，低垂着头，姿态显得温顺而又驯服。

上位者抱着手臂居高临下地看着他，任由Mikele跪在冰凉的瓷砖地上，浑身都因为紧张和不安而僵硬颤抖，就像是在忖度一只猎犬是否还有可使用的价值。这场无声的拉锯持续了很久，最终，Solal轻轻地“哼”了一声，将自己的左手伸了过去。

Mikele闭上眼睛，顺从地凑过去亲吻了一下Solal拇指上那颗象征着权力的戒指，嘴唇触碰到冷硬宝石的时候，一颗眼泪又无声地掉了下来。

“只要你听话，我就不会亏待你的。”Solal淡淡地说着，语气不像是承诺，而更接近于某种告诫，他轻轻托起Mikele的下巴，手指划过他满脸未干的泪痕：“……哭什么？”

等离开Solal办公室的时候Mikele才后知后觉地想起了Florent，大概是实在不愿意面对这件事情，大脑就自动把它给屏蔽了。他是来这儿找他父亲的吧？现在又去哪儿了……Mikele神情恍惚地关上门，准备离开了——他现在唯一想做的事情就是躲回到自己那个安全的小窝里去，再一点一点把支离破碎的情绪拼凑好。

结果下一刻他就发现了正站在楼道尽头发呆的Florent，Mikele愣了一下，男孩显然也看到他了，马上向他的方向快步走了过来。Mikele没法控制地又想起了刚才在洗手间里发生的事情，虽然他现在感觉糟透了，身体里每一个细胞都渴望着得到温柔的拥抱和安慰，但理智把他拉了回来，告诉他没资格再这样做了。

于是Mikele下意识地想要躲开，不想让他看见自己刚被操过又哭过了的样子：“我……”

“嘘……”Florent用手指在他的嘴唇上轻轻摁了一下示意不要出声，他飞快地四周看了一眼，确定没有人在之后又靠得离Mikele近了一点，说话的时候几乎像是在耳鬓厮磨：“我来找我父亲说点事。你……还好么？”

不太好——Mikele勉强扬起了一点嘴角，没有回答。他看着男孩脸上毫不掩饰的担心和焦急，忽然觉得一股酸涩涌上了心口，哪怕是经历了刚才那么尴尬又别扭的事情，Florent的第一反应还是关心他，像是个小孩子一样把他的感受放在第一位。

有眼睛的人都能看出来他现在有多不好，Florent沉默了一下，没再追问，也没提刚才自己看见的事情，只是轻声问他：“一会儿还有事么？”

Mikele怔了一下：“没，怎么？”

“我把车停在地下车库了。”Florent在外套兜里翻了翻，摸出了车钥匙塞到Mikele手里让他拿好：“等我一下，我送你回去。”

“……”Mikele握着那串钥匙，无声地吞咽了一下，点了点头。

 

从Solal办公室离开、到坐上去地下车库的电梯的时候，Florent还在想刚才发生的事情。他不太确定在洗手间里的时候父亲有没有发现他，事实上刚才Solal也确实试探了他，Florent只说是先让别人进屋来通报了一声，等见他忙完了才进去的。其实就算是Solal知道他看见了也没什么，他都这么大了，没什么可再避讳的。

但那是Mikele，并不是Solal随便一个什么小情人，是他的Mikele……Florent深吸了一口气，微微攥紧了拳头。

车库里车并不多，他刚走出电梯就看见了自己的车位，Mikele正靠在车旁边抽烟，整个人都笼罩在淡白色的烟雾中。Florent三步并作两步跑过去，到了跟前，才看见他的脚边已经扔了四五个烟头，散碎的烟灰被碾了一地，好像是一撮放过的礼花。

“你怎么抽了这么多……”这种场景无论经历过多少次Florent都还是觉得十分无措，他小心地伸出手，像是只拔充电器插头的猫似的试探着去拿Mikele手里的烟：“对嗓子不好的……”

Mikele半低着头，任由Florent把自己手里的烟拿走在旁边摁灭，犹豫了片刻，忽然一头把自己扑进了男孩的怀抱里。

这下Florent是实打实地愣了一下，双手僵在半空中，一瞬间竟然不知道该怎么回应。好一会儿，他才小心翼翼地回抱住了Mikele，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，安抚似的轻轻摸了摸他后脑微卷的深棕色头发。天呐——Florent几乎已经不记得Mikele有多久没有主动跟他这么亲密了，他几乎因此而感到受宠若惊，胸口里装的小鹿咚咚直跳，恨不得钻破身体跑出来跳踢踏舞。

可能都有两年了吧……印象中就是从自己16岁生日过后的不久，Mikele就避开了与他所有亲昵的身体接触，不再拥抱牵手、在Solal看不见的地方像两只互相取暖的小动物一样亲吻脸颊和额头。但现在好像之前的一切都回来了，Florent感受着他的体温，恋恋不舍地抱了好久才强忍着不舍打破了温存的安静，Mikele需要休息，而不是再站在这里。

“我送你回去么？”Florent在他的脸侧蹭了一下，轻声问：“或者我们去喝一杯，吃点东西……？”

Mikele松开手，脸色比刚才好看了些许，甚至露出了一点笑容，他抬手帮Florent拨了一下额角滑下来的一缕头发，轻轻摸了一下男孩的脸：“是不是还没吃饭呢？”

Florent捉住了他的手腕拿下来：“还没。”

“回家吧。”Mikele点点头：“我有点困了……家里有吃的。”

“好。”Florent应了一声，顺手帮他打开了后座的门，自己走到驾驶位坐下。

 

一直到开出车库之前，他们谁都没有再说话。

现在是在Florent的车上，Mikele终于可以放松下来了，刚上车就摸了个小头枕自己在后座上横躺了下来。安心下来之后，情绪里的紧张和惊恐褪去，悲伤就成倍地涌了上来。他翻了个身，屈起手臂挡在自己的眼睛前。

从Florent16岁生日聚会那天，在他第一次清晰地意识到自己是爱上这个男孩之后，几乎是同时，Mikele就动了要离开Solal的念头。倒不是说他真的痴心妄想能和Florent在一起，但是……在意识到自己感情的时候Mikele就认命了，他之前从来没想过自己居然能够爱一个人爱得那么深。于是，他这个“心上人父亲的男宠”的身份就格外令人难以忍受了，就算是一辈子只能在Florent身边当个手下帮助他保护他，Mikele也希望能摆脱这个身份。

至少能让他心里稍微好过一点。

但那时候并不是个合适的契机，他才22岁，刚刚站稳脚跟，Solal没有任何理由答应他的要求。他必须向这位黑帮首领展现出他的能力，证明他有比一个男宠更有价值，才有资格向Solal提出这样的条件。这两年为了这件事Mikele几乎是拼了命，Solal对他也确实非常满意……Mikele从来没想过Solal今天会拒绝他。

毕竟他已经不算太年轻了，长得又不怎么好看，Solal身边比他年轻漂亮的孩子数不胜数，而这段时间他也很少再被叫去Solal家里了，Mikele以为这是他对自己不再感兴趣了，他以为……

他以为他就可以自由了。

Mikele闭上眼睛，发出了一声轻不可闻的叹息。

开车的时候Florent一直试图在后视镜里面看看后座的Mikele怎么样了，然而瞄了两眼就发现他已经躺下看不见了，Florent犹豫了一下，趁着等红灯的时候拿起了副驾驶座上放着的一个小熊维尼的靠枕——它拆开之后可以当毯子盖，回头递给了Mikele：“你盖上点……”

Mikele没有睁眼，顺手接了盖在身上，还是没有说话。

这样Florent就有点不知所措了，他已经很习惯Mikele在事后这种颓丧的状态了，也熟悉这时候自己应该做点什么才能让他开心一点，但今天的情况似乎又不一样，Mikele好像并不只是单纯的烦躁或是被欺凌后的无助，还有某种……迷茫，像是灵魂都从身体里抽了出来，只剩下一具冰冷干枯的躯壳。

发生了什么吗？Florent咬了咬嘴唇，这并不是自作多情，但他没办法不把Mikele现在的样子跟刚才在他们在镜子里的对视联系在一起，对了，那时候Mikele还哭了……他为什么哭呢？现在看上去这么难过，是因为……被自己看见了么？是不是说这就证明Mikele很在乎他，因为这个才不愿在做Solal的男宠？

这个念头就像是丢尽秋天荒野里面的一撮火星，迅速在Florent的心里烧出了一片熊熊的火焰，虽然这建立在Mikele的痛苦上，但他没办法不可耻地因为这个可能性而感到快乐。他握紧方向盘，深吸了一口气强迫自己冷静下来：“所以你……”

“我刚才跟你父亲说。”Mikele忽然打断了他，声音轻得像是一根随时能扯断的丝线，飘飘忽忽地浮在半空中：“我跟他说，如果他不介意的话，以后除了汇报事务，我……就不去家里陪他了。”

这句话说得比较含蓄，Florent反应了一秒钟，明白过来是什么意思之后差点一脚刹车当成油门从拥挤的车流里面冲出去。他回过头去：“他怎么说？”

Mikele撑着椅背坐了起来，自嘲似的笑了一下，避而不答：“你开心了吧？我记得你从小就劝我这么干，小时候还说要帮我去跟你父亲说。”

“我……我也不完全是为了你。”Florent的眼神黯了一下，出于私心，他当然希望Mikele能够摆脱自己父亲男宠的身份，但说过几次Mikele都没有什么表示……更何况这两年Mikele还疏远他了。他甩甩头，试图把这些乱七八糟的想法甩出去，现在有更重要的事情需要关心：“然后呢？”

“嗯？”Mikele扯了一下嘴角，道：“Solal没答应。”

Florent哽了一下，觉得自己的心脏也跟着这句话在过山车上忽悠了一下，现在他知道Mikele为什么是现在这个样子了：“为什么是现在呢？”他急切地追问道，挣扎了很久，还是咬着牙把最想问的那句话问了出来：“是发生了什么事，还是……为了什么人？”

为什么非要是现在呢？

“其实也不是最近才想的了，我早就不想再这样了，但是之前……不是个好时机，我本来以为现在是差不多了。”Mikele苦笑了一声，浑身像是抽了筋骨似的瘫回了座椅上，闭上了眼睛，喃喃道：“我没事，别担心我。就是……忽然有点不知道该怎么办好了。”

Florent从后视镜里面看着他，眼睛睁大到几乎要干涩流泪，Mikele没有回答那个他最想知道的问题，也许是故意的，也许他根本就明白他的意思，只是选择用这种回避态度来让他死心。男孩有生之年头一次经历这样的感受到，血液里仿佛都烧着火，每一秒都是煎熬。  

他死死地盯住镜中的Mikele，然而对方却始终闭着眼睛，拒绝给他一星半点的回应，慢慢地，Florent紧攥在方向盘的手松开了，怅然若失地垂下头去。

看来都是我的错觉了。男孩颓然地想着，Mikele并不是因为我。

“Flo……”

就在他终于要放弃的时候，忽然听见Mikele又开了口，Florent猛地抬起了头，在后视镜里，他们的目光匆忙地撞在了一起。

Mikele深吸了一口气，表情还算平静，眼眶却已经微微泛了红。他长久地注视着镜中男孩那双蜜棕色的眼睛，一字一句地，轻声告诉他：“你刚才问我的。我想离开Solal，是……为了什么人。”

 

Florent觉得自己可能是做梦了。

他神游一样地停车入库，被Mikele像是牵着个气球似的拉着手一路领上了楼，公寓房门“砰”的一声关上的时候才终于找回了一点实感，他茫然地看看周围，好像是第一次来Mikele这里似的，手脚都快不知道往哪里放了：“我……”

“冰箱有吃的，酒在柜里。”Mikele飞快地打断了他：“我去洗个澡，等我一下。”

虽然都已经到了这份上没什么可遮掩的，现在他也确实一秒钟都不想从Florent身边离开，但带着一身刚被Solal操过的痕迹还是不怎么好，Mikele忍下心中的不舍，飞快地凑过去跟他贴了一下脸，一溜烟儿转身钻进了浴室。

Florent：“……”

第二次的关门声把他的脑子砸清醒了，Florent看了看紧闭着的浴室门，听着里面响起的哗哗水声，理智终于重新回笼。他没去拿吃的，只是从Mikele的酒柜里面倒了两杯酒，兑上冰箱里刚拿出来的苏打水，给Mikele的那一杯在客厅的小茶几上放好，一杯拿起来一饮而尽，又因为喝得太急而把自己呛到，咳嗽咳到快要断气了，脸上浮起了一层浓郁的红晕。

……Mikele刚才是跟他表白了吗？！

想到这里，他觉得自己就算是把这一整瓶都喝下去也冷静不下来了。

与此同时在浴室里面的Mikele也不是十分冷静，他其实早就洗完了，现在开着暖风呆呆地站在花洒下面淋着自己，不知道该怎么走出于是面对外面的男孩，他觉得自己今天可能就是活腻歪了，刚才差点被Solal在头上来上一枪，转脸就色迷心窍不小心把藏了好几年的表白跟Florent说出口了……真的是不要命了。

但是……Florent问我了啊。与此同时，心里一个小小的角落里面也有个声音这么说着，他这样问我了，是不是就说明他想的也跟我一样？

Mikele这么想着，反应了一会儿，才发现自己的嘴角已经不由自主地弯了起来，欢喜从心底升腾而起，怎么都压都压不下去。

他毕竟只是洗个澡，又不是什么需要清水里面浸泡三天的珍贵食材，再怎么磨蹭也该出去了。Mikele深吸了一口气关上花洒，把自己擦干、套了身宽松的居家服，终于鼓起勇气走出了浴室——Florent坐在沙发上，茶几上摆着酒，手里拿着一个吹风机。

Mikele甩甩头发上的水珠，一言不发地走过去坐到了他的旁边，任由男孩打开吹风机，动作轻柔地帮他把头发吹干。吹风机的声音很大，说话都需要提高音量才能彼此听清，挺好的……Mikele想着，正好能盖一盖他快要飞起来的心跳声。

然而不知道是他的错觉，还是刚才他们刚含糊不清地说了那些话，Mikele觉得这一次Florent的动作要比平时都轻柔得多，摸猫似的，手指灵巧地撩开他头发的力道柔和得近乎于缠绵，指尖时不时轻轻地拂过他的耳朵和后颈，带来一阵轻微的、电流般的战栗，却又蜻蜓点水般的马上挪开。

而从Florent的视角，Mikele背对着他坐着，从他的角度只能看见线条优美的脖颈和微微泛红的耳廓，洗发水淡淡的清香不住地往鼻子里钻。这是他的心上人，是他的——这样的画面和认知足够让一个年轻人心猿意马了，以至于他拿着吹风机的手都在抖，好几次差点脱手掉下去。

等吹到半干的时候Mikele就回过身来拿走了他手里的吹风机：“谢了。”Mikele说，在暧昧旖旎的气氛中沉默了好一会，才忽然问：“你是不是都快上大学了？”

话题变得太快，Florent差点被甩出去，他愣了一会儿，才乖乖地把手收了回去在膝盖上放好，回答：“我们刚考完会考，然后就可以申请学校了，我最近学校里面也在忙这个……要等到10月份才能入学。”

Mikele笑了一下：“想好去哪儿了么？”

“还没，但是就在巴黎吧，我不想……”

不想离你太远。Florent在心里默默地说完了下半句，改口道：“不想再折腾那么多了，反正回来也是要……就这样吧。”

“不想考音乐学院了？”

“想。”Florent“嗯”了一声，紧接着自己也笑了出来，他是Solal唯一的继承人，从很小就知道父亲不可能真的放任他去当个音乐家了：“也就闲的时候自己随便想想的，没当真。”

“是啊……但是没关系，你成绩那么好，在巴黎能选的学校也还有挺多的。”Mikele继续道，虽然自己完全没上过大学，但还是一本正经地说着：“我觉得上完大学之后读个研究生其实也不错，之前看见哪个学校好像有从本科一直到博士的……”

他在说什么废话？Florent听得忍无可忍，刚才灌下去的几杯酒现在顺着血液流上了头顶，头脑一热，终于勇气飞快地一翻身，扑过去摁住了Mikele的手腕，一把把他压在了沙发上，强吻了上去。

其实这也不能说是“强吻”，当被男孩压在沙发上的Mikele没有一丝一毫想要反抗的意思，呼吸急促、脸颊泛红，恨不得能把自己整个人都窝进Florent的怀里才好。他因为紧张和情动而微微地喘息着，一抬头，就不偏不倚地撞进了男孩那双焦糖色的眼睛里，Florent也深深地看着他，目光比以往的任何一刻都要灼热。

Mikele颤抖地呼出一口气来，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

然而Florent虽然做出了一副要把他衣服撕了就地在沙发上换着姿势翻来覆去操到哭都哭不出来的架势，事实上的行动力却远没有那么狂野，他才十八岁，到底是太年轻了，满心都被珍重的爱意填得几乎喘不过气了。他只是怔怔地看着自己的心上人，半晌，才俯下身，近乎于虔诚地轻轻亲吻了一下Mikele的嘴唇，一触即分。

那个吻轻得就像是一片羽毛。

Mikele没等到期待中那个缠绵悱恻的法式湿吻，等了一会儿，反而是摁在手上的力道也松开了，他有些迷茫地睁开眼，却看见Florent差不多手忙脚乱地从沙发上摔了下来，像个做了错事的孩子似的脸颊涨得通红，憋了半天一句话也没说出来，一转身，跑了。

Mikele没拽住他，一恍惚，男孩就像是逃命似的夺门而出，Mikele内心一瞬间五味陈杂，紧跟着跳下了沙发，想要把Florent追回来。

然而还是慢了一点，也正巧电梯一直停在他的楼层没用动，等Mikele跑出家门的时候Florent已经溜走了，电梯的液晶显示屏闪了闪，冒出了一个向下的箭头来。他愣在原地，缓了好久，才下意识地摸了摸刚被吻过的嘴唇，对着已经关上的电梯门轻轻地喊了一声：“Flo……”

我的Flo啊。

他站在那里，感受着午后阳光打在身上的暖意，Mikele忽然有点不合适宜地觉得自己就像是童话里面的小美人鱼，在初升的明媚晨光里面融化成了无数透明的泡沫，轻盈得仿佛能脱离了世界上一切的束缚，飞上快乐的云端。

 

“想什么呢？”Nuno从身后环住了Solal的腰，双手十分不安分地从肩膀一路向下摸去，试图把他的皮带解开。

“……”Solal把他的手拿开，在旁边放好，他回头看了一眼Nuno：“天挺冷的，你把衣服穿上吧。”

Nuno一愣，看看外面的春暖花开，随即“哦”了一声，摸了件十分骚包的衬衣穿在了身上，歪歪斜斜地系了两个扣子，领口开得极大，腹肌都若隐若现地能看见一点。

Solal看着他的样子，沉默了片刻，又补充道：“裤子也穿上吧。”

Nuno一脸莫名其妙，他想了想，觉得做爱的时候穿着上衣还能算是情趣，但再穿上裤子，那就算是杂技了。他十分困惑地把裤子也套上了，又十分体贴地问了一句：“我去拿个剪刀过来？”

他并没有得到回应，平时Solal的话确实不对，但现在的情况看起来似乎还和平时不太一样，Solal似乎并不是不像不想理他，倒像是陷入了某种哲学思考之中，满脸都是迷惑。Nuno收了再勾引他的心，安安分分地靠回了床上，扯了两下Solal的袖子：“发愁什么呢？跟我说说嘛，亲爱的？”

Solal回头看了他一眼，叹了口气，也跟着他靠回了床上，点燃了一根烟，放在手里没抽，直到抖了地三次烟灰的时候，他才慢悠悠地叹了一口气，道：“我觉得Mikele跟我儿子有一腿……”

Nuno十分配合：“Flo吗？哈哈哈哈哈。”

Solal没说话。

Nuno：“……”

“你认真的吗？！”Nuno十分营业地笑了一会儿，半晌，忽然停住了声音，他发现Solal的表情并不像是在开玩笑，Nuno顿时震撼了：“Mikele？！……他有哪么大的胆子？！”

“对啊。”Solal轻轻地弹了一下烟灰，不置可否地重复道：“他哪有那么大胆子……还有，你能不能先别笑了？”

Nuno装模做样地哼了一声，凑过去在Solal的嘴角啄了一下：“我为什么不能笑？我巴不得他们都移情别恋，这样就只有我跟你……”

“不是谁都像你一样的。”Solal语气淡淡的，但是也没有反驳，他抬手揽住Nuno，轻轻顺了顺他的头发：“你不是一直说想给Flo当后妈吗？现在该你当后妈的时候到了，你帮我想想，现在这怎么回事？”

“唔。”Nuno想了想，还是觉得Solal的这个想法十分的匪夷所思：“是Flo跟你说了吗！还是你看见他们俩搞上了吗？哇，这好像还挺刺激的，用的什么姿势啊？”

Solal已经有点后悔自己刚才开了这个口了，他沉默了一会儿，当机立断地翻了个身把Nuno压到了身下，用一个吻堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴，手从他的衬衣下摆里面伸了进去。然而他亲了半天，Nuno却闭着嘴完全没有配合的意思，忽然一伸手把Solal掀翻到了一边，自己坐了起来，沉思着喃喃自语道：“不对啊，他们俩有那么熟吗，你……”

差点被他一爪子给掀到床底下去的Solal：“……”

他觉得这日子没法过了。

“……所以你怎么忽然开始这么觉得了？”Nuno托着下巴，抬头看看Solal：“为什么啊？……不，既然你这么说了肯定是知道什么了，算了，我不想听细节。”

Solal没提之前在洗手间看见Mikele哭的事情，只是说：“前几天，Mikele来找我，跟我说以后不想陪我睡了。”

Nuno这才露出了若有所思的表情：“哦……那是有心上人了？”

“你刚才问我他们俩有这么熟吗。有的，他们俩挺小的时候就认识了，Flo才刚十岁，那时候他们的关系就很好，而且Flo……从小就挺喜欢他的。”Solal说。

这些事情Nuno之前有所耳闻，因为这个他还一直把Mikele视为最有力的潜在竞争对手来着。不过听到Solal自己盖章这又是另一种感觉了，他咂咂嘴，消化了一下，一时也不知道该作何评价好，磨蹭了半天，只是干巴巴地说了一句：“Mikele确实挺好看的。”

“所以呢？”Solal问他：“你觉得Flo就是看上他的脸了？”

“年轻人嘛，这种事情也挺常见的。”Nuno耸耸肩：“我觉得没那么严重啦，顶多就是睡两次，Flo天天看你身边一堆小情人，眼馋一下也正常吧。小孩儿玩腻了之后就不喜欢了，跟玩具一个道理……唔，总不可能还闹到你面前来俩人要结婚吧？”

Solal看了他半天，才从鼻腔里哼出了一个轻音，算是默认了。他没再继续这个话题，转而挑开了Nuno衬衫上最后两颗扣子，一路向下摸去。

“那你打算怎么办？”Nuno顺从地靠入了Solal的怀抱中，轻轻地亲吻着他的胸口，问。

 

然而他们对话中的两位当事人此时危机一无所知，年轻人短暂地被欢喜冲昏了头脑，一头扎进了爱情中不愿离开。

接下来的一周Florent都忙着学校的事情，他们一直没有机会见面，Mikele觉得他们就像是两个无聊的初中生情侣一样，每天没完没了地发短信打电话，在路边看见了两只互相亲吻的蜗牛都要拍照给过去，生活好像一夜之间就只剩下了这一件事值得去做，想着对方的每一刻都会感到甜蜜而快乐。

几天后，Mikele再次被叫到Solal家里的时候，Florent不在家——这个Mikele是知道的，Florent还在学校里面忙着，这两天连消息都回得慢吞吞的，估计是老师管得严格，也不太敢在课堂上玩手机。

他知道Solal要让他过去做什么，他在八年前就知道了，这本来没什么，但现在的情况与之前都不同了。在去之前，Mikele看着Solal发来的那条消息，紧攥着手机想了半天，才咬着嘴唇将它删除了，犹豫了许久，并没有向Florent说起这件事情。

事实上，这也是他从跟Florent表白之后Mikele第一次又记起了自己的身份，他沉浸在爱情的甜蜜中太过忘我，而这条消息像是一盆冷水似的把他泼醒了。至少目前为止，他还是Solal，他心上人父亲的男宠。

书房的门敞着，Solal正在书房的扶手椅里喝红酒，Mikele站在门口敲了敲：“您叫我？”

Solal抬了抬下巴，向他示意旁边桌上的半杯酒。

Mikele看了一眼那杯酒，酒里会有毒吗？大概不会，Solal如果要杀他根本用不着这么麻烦。有点别的东西？……反正他也没有什么办法，他难道能明着违逆Solal么。他走过去，晃了晃酒杯，抬头一饮而尽。干红，苦涩而香醇。

“东边这几天情况怎么样？”Solal问。

“很好。”Mikele把杯子放回桌上，“托您的福。”

一周前Solal虽然拒绝了他的要求，但补偿似的，Solal还是扩大了他管理的地盘。Solal点点头，这点能力他还是相信Mikele的，他向Mikele招招手：“过来。”

Mikele走到Solal面前，Solal把手里的酒杯递给了他。Mikele犹豫了一下，接过来，拿在手里有点无所适从，在Solal的目光里仰头把它也喝了下去。

他刚喝完就被Solal用力扯了一把，猝不及防整个人跌在Solal身上，酒杯掉在地板上摔出裂痕。Solal一把薅住他的领子，拽着强行吻了他，Mikele瞪大了眼睛，手神经质地胡乱摸索两下，最后用力抓住了旁边的扶手。

Solal很少吻他，他们之间一向不太有这种情人似的甜蜜互动，Mikele不知道他今天为什么突然心血来潮，在这个时候更本能地抗拒。但他不能拒绝，他死死抓着扶手的指节发白，脑子里慌乱地出现Florent，在嘴唇被吸吮得发疼的时候想起那个羽毛一样轻的吻。我还没有认真地吻过他……Mikele张着嘴任由Solal的唇舌进犯，浑身颤抖，我还没有让他吻过我。  

Solal蹂躏了他的嘴唇很久很久，久到Mikele受不住轻吟起来，Solal放开他的时候Mikele简直觉得自己要窒息了。他几乎半瘫在Solal身上，剧烈喘息着，开始觉得有点异样……他再怎么说也早就被操习惯了，不应该亲一下就这么狼狈，而且这也太热了。他无意识地扯松自己的领口。

“想要吗？”Solal的手指抹过他发红的嘴唇。

想要。Mikele心里咯噔一下，才发现自己在干什么，心虚似的赶紧把手指从领口拿开。他知道了，酒里的确有东西，而且恐怕劲还不小。他想说句话，结果张嘴就是一声动情似的呻吟，吓了他自己一跳。

“想要就自己来。”Solal说。

Solal也无意隐瞒，那么这是个Solal想玩的新玩法，他想看Mikele在他身上放浪的样子。Mikele撑起自己的身体，这不知道什么药真的厉害，Mikele觉得自己的身体迅速烧了起来，阴茎半勃，后穴空虚得难受。但是……他的脑子在药物的影响下也昏昏沉沉，呜咽着本能地要拒绝。Flo呢，他想，他的Flo……

这无疑不是Solal所乐见的。Solal把他按回自己怀里，一只手从他衬衫下摆伸进去，粗糙指腹抚摸过腰腹大片皮肤点燃热度；另一只手用力揉捏他的屁股，臀肉挤压着后穴，隔着牛仔裤撩拨起不上不下的磨人快感。Mikele伏在Solal身上，一阵阵地颤抖，感觉自己的后穴已经饥渴地湿了，不分对象只想要东西插进来，意识到自己没有选择。

“给我……”他喃喃，“请您给我……”

就这一次。Mikele昏昏沉沉地想着，他清晰地意识到了虽然并不是出于主动的意愿，他现在的行为也毫无疑问被归入“背叛”之中。那么，就最后一次了……以后他一定会想办法离开Solal，一定……

Solal的动作顿了一下，Mikele再次支撑起自己，但这次不是为了拒绝了。他两下脱掉了裤子，因为觉得热他干脆连衬衫也脱掉了。他被情欲支配着跨坐到Solal的大腿上，Solal递给他润滑液，他接过来撕开包装淋到自己手上，直接用两根手指给自己扩张。被药物刺激的身体格外敏感，Mikele一下子就软在了Solal身上，Solal抚过他的腰线，再次引起他的一阵轻颤。

能容纳进四根手指之后，Mikele抽出了手，摸索着拉开了Solal的裤链，扒下裤子边沿，把那根阴茎解放出来。他深深吸了一口气，但这也没能让他的身体稍有冷静，吐气的时候反而烧灼感更甚，他刚把手指拿出来没几秒钟，他的后穴就空虚得让他要发疯。他没法思考太多，扶住那根阴茎，抬起自己的身体，对准坐了下去。

“啊……啊啊！”Mikele猛地仰起头，他一口气坐到了底，被药物撩拨的身体直接被操出了高潮。他的阴茎抖动着，流出一股透明的液体，他坐在Solal身上，陷入一时的失神。

Solal捏住他的下巴：“继续。”

“啊……”Mikele和他对视，高潮让他仿佛清醒了一瞬，他在这个过于不恰当的时候又一次想起他的Flo，父子的面孔在他眼前重叠，然后他屁股里的阴茎就再一次把他拖进情欲里。他眼睛模糊了，在Solal的手心里哭泣似的喘息，不再压抑高高低低的呻吟；他一边脸上显得痛苦，一边扭动着腰。

 

所以等Florent推开书房门的时候，这一次他看见的是这样一幕。Mikele骑在Solal身上上下耸动，形骸放浪，叫声细软勾人心魂。他背对着门口，没有发现Florent；浑身赤裸在衣衫完好的Solal的对比下显得尤为淫荡，没有任何遮挡，让Florent能清楚地看到他的后穴是怎样一次次毫无阻碍地吞进那根粗大的阴茎。

Solal按住他的腰，暂时阻碍他的动作，Mikele被他按在怀里，就像只被打湿羽毛的娇小雀鸟，任他的手肆意摸过自己全身，汗湿的金棕发丝凌乱地散在年长者的胸口，红艳的嘴唇贴在他身上，被操到说不出话似的，只能发出破碎的音节：“啊……啊啊……”

“欠操的浪货。”Solal有意无意地往门口瞟了一眼。

Mikele用黏腻的呻吟应了，轻轻扭动着腰，穴口收缩，勾引着Solal继续操他。

Florent几乎不能相信自己的眼睛。他看上去很享受。Florent不愿意相信自己看到的一切，浑身发冷，觉得自己喘不过气来。

 

Mikele也不知道Solal这一次操了他多久，时间仿佛很长又仿佛很短，最后Solal发泄完了欲望，他身体里药物带来的高热也逐渐平息下去。他半伏在Solal身上，懒得去管自己屁股里的东西，半闭着眼睛，困倦而疲惫。

Solal怜爱似的抚摸他的脊背，突然说了一句：“刚才Flo来过了。”

……Flo？Mikele猛地睁开了眼睛，什么……他来了？他来做什么？他……他现在又在哪里，他看见了什么？！

Mikele控制不住自己，一下子从Solal身上抬起上身。他脑中完全被巨大的恐慌占据了，他本能地要离开Solal，这个时候他才突然清楚地意识到Solal仍然埋在他的身体里。他支撑起自己的时候Solal的阴茎滑出他体外，这根东西突然存在感鲜明得刺人，湿滑黏腻的抽离感像是响在他的脑子里放大了千百倍，震耳欲聋地提醒着他的背叛。

Solal对他突然的慌乱没什么反应，像是意料之中，甚至有点悠哉地再开口：“我知道你们俩玩得好，但Flo又不是小孩了，他不是早就知道你和我的关系？你还在怕什么？”

Mikele浑身都还软着，两腿被操得尤其无力，起身时候一个没支撑住，跌下去跪坐在Solal面前。他惊慌地抬头去看Solal的表情，收不住眼里的惶恐，Solal也察觉了么？！

他就这么赤身裸体在那里跪着，带着满身的性爱痕迹，精液从后穴里流出来；但他什么都顾不上，望着Solal，半张着嘴，手足无措，一个字也说不出来。巨大的恐惧攫住了他，多年来这对父子给予了他一切，Florent给他爱情与家庭的温暖，而Solal允许他拥有生命和人上的物质，现在猝然间他们怕是要将这一切全都收回了，他会失去所有，所有。

Solal从沙发上站起来，自顾自穿好裤子，Mikele的目光失去了目标，茫然地看向前方。忽然他听到Solal的声音从头顶传来：“有一批货要运到比利时，你回去准备一下，三天之后你去盯。”

比利时。Mikele眼前还是什么都看不见，大脑缓慢地转起来。Solal在那里的合作对象庞大而危险，每次和那边的交易都要损兵折将，在巨大的利润面前Solal也不惜付出手下几条人命做代价——刚才说什么来着，Solal打算收回给予他的生存的权力了。

Mikele低下了头去，浑身发抖，束手无策：“……是。”

 

Florent之前想过这种情况，他一向早熟，即便是在“跟暗恋了多年的心上人互相表白”这种大事之后，也只是短暂地开心了一会儿，随即就陷入了漫长的思考之中——和Mikele在一起的话他要考虑的事情还有很多很多，Solal首当其中，排在一大堆问题的首位。从小Solal就连他们在一起多说两句话、表现得关系好一点都不允许，Florent完全没法想象要是真的把他和Mikele的事情挑明说了，父亲会是什么样的反应。

他倒是没什么可害怕的，但是无论如何，他都得替Mikele考虑，这件事着急不得，一切还需要从长计议。

而即便是Solal没有察觉，他们可以暂且这么先过下去，那如果Solal再叫Mikele去陪他又怎么办？Florent也想过，但至少如果这种情况发生，Mikele肯定会先告诉自己，那么就有一千种方法可以搪塞过去让Mikele去不成。他都18岁了，早就开始插手父亲手下的生意，手下也开始有了权力……Florent相信自己能保护好自己的爱人。

但他唯独没有想到这一种。

在Florent走进Solal书房里的时候，他想，在这场性爱中只要Mikele流露出哪怕一丁点的不情愿，他都会冲进去保护他、带走他，哪怕这便是当面违逆他的父亲。Florent知道自己一定会，就像是童话里面保护公主的骑士一样，告诉父亲要想伤害Mikele，除非踩过他的尸体。

但事实上Mikele——他的爱人，那个一周前刚跟他表白的心上人，在和他父亲做爱的时候姿态看上去愉悦而又享受，没有一丝被迫的痕迹。这才过了多久啊……不久前他们才第一次亲吻彼此，Mikele也说着是因为他才想离开的Solal，一转眼，就又爬上了Solal的床？

Florent也不知道自己当时都做了些什么，他浑浑噩噩地，满脑子只想着要逃离这里，无法忍受再听见Mikele那绵软甜腻的呻吟。他慌不择路地离开家，开着车上了街，打开天窗吹了半天冷风才终于冷静过来，他颤抖着手拆开一包烟，沉默地抽完第四根的时候才终于冷静下来一点，缓缓地吐出了一口气。

家是没法回了。Florent丢掉烟头，掉了个头，直奔另一个方向而去。

 

Ycare十分热情地收留了Florent和他的车，车库大门一开，直接停车入库。那时候已经挺晚的了，他对好友突然来访有点意外，但很快就用大量垃圾食品和新发售的游戏碟以做迎接，在听说他是因为失恋而离家出走之后又豪爽地拿出了酒柜里面不知道是哪哪年的红酒。他这也是慷他人之慨，Ycare的父母去郊区过长周末了，丢下他一个苦逼的单身青年在家看门。

他们先是灌了瓶红酒一觉睡到第二天中午，然后爬起来吭哧吭哧地写了半天作业。留守儿童的造事能力和效率都是一流，家长不在家的时候注定就要成为奔跑的哈士奇，在消停了两天之后，第三天一大早Florent是从客房里面被朋友们拖起来的——Ycare对他失恋的经历深表同情，当机立断决定办个party帮他排解心情。

于是一时间Ycare家的别墅里群魔乱舞，气球乱飞、到处都是披萨和薯条的外卖盒，喝醉酒后放声高歌的声音两个街区外都能听见，从清晨闹腾到日暮，声势还没有要消停的趋势。Florent跟大家玩闹了一会儿就挑了个楼上安静的房间自己喝酒歇着了，周围人都在笑闹着，于是他也只好跟着勉强微笑，把自己笑成了一个贴着笑容面具的假人。

Ycare跟不知道哪来的朋友在楼下学了一会儿麻将，玩够了之后才想起来找Florent，毕竟这名义上还是为他办的。Ycare端着啤酒罐和Florent碰了碰，白色的绵密泡沫溅出来的些许在手背上，他在Florent的衣服上擦擦手，又搂住了他的肩膀，发出了一声明显喝多的叹息：“Flo……”

Florent默默地拍了拍他的肩膀。

被家长扔在家里的Ycare伤春悲秋了一会儿，才忽然福至心灵，一个迟到了好久的问题脱口而出：“对了啊Flo，我都忘了问你了……你分手了啊，那、那你什么时候谈的恋爱来着？”

Florent：“……”

他这朋友可真心大。

Florent叹了口气，正想把这个话题糊弄过去，门铃声忽然穿透了一屋子的鬼哭狼嚎响了起来，两人同时愣了一下，还没等Florent来得及说自己去开，Ycare就又摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一把把Florent摁在了沙发上：“我去开……”

已经过了晚饭时间，这时候来的人基本不做他想，估计也就是另一群狐朋狗友，最不济的也不过是Ycare的父母回来了，把他们数落一顿罢了，Florent没太在意，继续坐下发他自己的愁。然而一分钟后Ycare回到了楼上，眼神里的醉意似乎也清明了一些：“Flo，楼下有人……是来找你的。”

Florent“嗯”了一声，下意识问：“找我的？”

“就是你那个……你父亲的……”Ycare有点晕乎，并没有注意到在自己说到这里的时候Florent的表情已经有些僵了，他开动自己有些迟钝的脑袋想了半天，手指比划着：“那个意大利人，上次你过生日的时候他也……Flo？”

Ycare迷茫地看了看飞似的离开了房间向楼下跑去的Florent，在原地愣成了一座雕像。

谢天谢地——等Florent走到门廊的时候Mikele还被大门关在外面，Ycare大概是觉得Mikele是他父亲派过来拎Florent回家的，为了朋友的安全起见没有让Mikele进来。Florent深深地吸了一口气，盯着门板上的猫眼出神，平生第一次体会到了近乡情怯的滋味。

他当然想见Mikele，天呐，自从离开家之后这几乎是他唯一想要做的事情了，Florent恨不得现在就打开门把Mikele拽进来摁在玄关里强吻，质问他为什么在表白之后还要继续和Solal上床、为什么看上去那么享受……但是他不能。Florent深深地吸了一口气走到门边，尽量控制住自己的情绪。

被关在外面的Mikele听见里面有人走近了，却停在门口，并没有把门打开的意思，他咬了一下嘴唇，试探性地叫了一声：“Flo？”

过去的两天多他过得并不太好，Solal没有给他多少准备时间，Mikele花了差不多两个通宵才记熟了这次去比利时的路线和全部情况，期间甚至没时间去跟Florent解释之前发生的事情——也没什么好解释的，就算是并非出于他自己的意愿、其中甚至有些Solal刻意促成的因素在，他的行为也确确实实就是出轨了，Mikele不会自欺欺人地用这些外在因素为自己开脱。

比利时这边的生意之前Solal并没有让他插手过，Mikele只是隐约知道上一次交易时折了两个Solal的心腹，之后就暂时空悬在了那里，危险的程度可想而知。而任务失败，就算他有幸捡了条命逃回来，Solal多半也只会毫不留情把他按照背叛的罪名处决掉。

所以无论如何，在走之前，他都还是想来再见Florent一次的。

Mikele才发现自己已经不自觉地摒住了呼吸，心跳加速，仿佛全部的身家性命都牵系在门内的那个声音上。他恍惚间不知道等一句回答等了多久，这才听见了Florent的声音。

“你来干什么？”他问，冷淡得仿佛只是对待自己父亲手下一个普通的下属一样。

“我……”Mikele原本想说的好多话都被堵了回去，他垂下头，有些自嘲地笑了一下：“Flo……我想你了。”

门里面的Florent似乎是嘲讽似的笑了一声，Mikele不知道是不是自己听错了，他等了一会儿，见对方还没有继续说下去的意思，只好问：“你不打算让我进去么？”

“不了吧。”Florent在听见他说出那句我想你了的时候就差点把门打开了，他深深地吸了两次气稳住情绪，“里面有我的朋友在，我父亲不太喜欢我跟他们交往，你见了也不合适。”

Mikele愣了一下，下意识地点了点头，随即才意识到Florent也看不见。他看看那个猫眼，明白对方这就是下逐客令的意思了。他本应该现在就转身离开的，但又实在舍不得，又跟着轻声说道：“Flo，我……要出国一趟。”

这回Florent没忍住，脱口而出：“什么时候？”

“今天夜里就走，我……走之前想来再见你一次。”

那边沉默了一会儿，门还是没有开，仍然是拒绝的姿态。Mikele又安静地等了好久，像是一只被从家里赶出来却不想离开的猫，还盼望着只是主人的一个玩笑，再等一会儿，家和温暖的怀抱就会再次向他敞开了，但这一次怕是不会了。他不自觉地拉了拉领口，忽然觉得有点冷。

Mikele留恋地又看了看门口，放任自己想象了一会儿门后的男孩的样子，又很快地将软弱的情绪收回了心口，声音轻得像是自言自语：“等我回来，好么？”

虽然他很可能回不来了。Mikele苦笑了一声，转过身去要离开了，他没奢望还能得到回答。

“……Mikele！”

刚要离去的Mikele脚步一顿，猛地回过头去：“嗯？”

“不是说夜里走吗，没多久了，你……”Florent的语气还是淡淡的，他靠近了门，手指紧抓着门把手：“早点回去休息吧。”

Mikele的眼睛倏地亮了起来，原本一片黯淡的眼底像是点燃了两簇小小的、发着热的火苗，他靠得更近了些把额头贴在门板上，急切地想要再说些什么，然而听到的只有屋里男孩离去的脚步声，又渐渐消失，融入了一片喧闹之中。

我现在还不想原谅你……Florent靠在玄关处，深深地低下头去把脸埋在了手掌中——他迷迷糊糊地想着，多少有点小孩子赌气的成分在，之前他超级生气，所以要再发一会儿脾气，但是等Mikele回来就气得差不多了，然后……该去一趟珠宝店了。

Florent想，回来他就要跟Mikele结婚。

 

接下来的好一段时间他们都没有联系过，Mikele外出的时候一般都是失联状态，肯定也不会把自己平时用的手机带在身上，这样的情况在之前的很多年里都经常发生，本来没有什么好在意的。而出于某种自己的小心思，在刚刚掌握了一点人脉、对父亲手下的组织运作有了了解之后，Florent就开始悄悄关注Mikele的所有行程，去了哪里、什么任务内容、要多久才会回来……会不会有危险。

然而这一次，不知道是有人刻意隐瞒还是交易保密级别真的很高，Florent查了半天，居然没有查到Mikele这回到底是去哪里了，转眼已经过去了一个多星期，男孩已经有点坐不住了。Florent估摸着如果自己都查不到的东西，那大概只有父亲知道了，但又没办法直截了当地问——这么多年过去了，Solal对他们俩交往的反对程度有增无减。

隔天吃晚饭的时候，家里只有他和Solal两个人——不知是有事情要办还是怎么的，Solal最近像是很喜欢Nuno的样子，那个年轻人在家里住的时间也比往常多了许多，Florent都快有种Nuno马上要成为自己后妈的错觉了。Florent在家里做了一锅热气腾腾的炖菜和卷心菜咖喱炒面，味道很好，晚饭桌上的气氛也难得不错。

他跟Solal之前的关系算不上亲近，但在他们这种家庭里，已经算是父子关系不错的了。

此时距离Mikele来跟他告别的那个晚上已经过了半个月，Florent终于忍无可忍，觉得自己快要被心里泛滥成灾的担忧逼疯了。

“Mikele呢？最近好像都没看见您找他来。”在晚饭进行到一半、Florent起身去厨房盛菜的时候，他状似不经意地问了一句。

“你还真的挺在意他的，嗯？”Solal不置可否。

“随便问问而已。”

Solal连头都没有抬，仍然专注着盘子中美味的炖菜，过了一会儿，才淡淡地回答：“Mikele啊……我把他杀了。”

Solal早就想到Florent会问自己的，现在时机刚好，他看着自己的孩子，没有错过对方脸上每一丝细小的情绪变化。他猜Florent大概会惊慌失措地质问他为什么，再戏剧一点，会直接脱手将手里的盘子摔到地上……但想象中的场景都没有发生，Florent只是轻轻地“哦”了一声，转身过来把盘子放回桌子上，轻描淡写地说：“我不信。”

这还挺有意思的。Solal挑了挑眉：“怎么不信？”

“您现在手下用得放心顺手的人本来就不多，又是扩张的时候。“Florent重新在餐桌边坐下，微低着头，用叉子摆弄着剩下的一点卷心菜：“又没听说他犯了什么错，干嘛要杀他？”

“……嗯，你说的不错。“Solal看了他半天，才缓缓接口：”我把他派去比利时了，帮我盯笔交易，我没杀他，就看他有没有命回来了。“

“哦，那希望他不要让您失望。“Florent下意识地笑了一下，大脑里却已经一片空白——比利时、连他都没查到的行踪，Florent瞬间就明白了那意味着什么，更没有忽略掉Solal再提起Mikele时眼底一闪而过的凛冽寒意。

所以那天晚上Mikele来找他，是已经猜到了自己一去凶多吉少，来告别、想见最后一面的吗？

而他甚至连门都没有开。

 

六天后，Florent再一次收到了Mikele的消息。

Mikele没亲自来，登门来给Solal汇报的人Florent之前没见过，但现在就算是来了个熊给汇报任务情况也没什么好在意的了。那时候他正好在家里，Solal便让他在旁边听了听。

索性这一行虽然凶险，但没出什么意外，Solal对这个结果颇为满意，Florent也算是松了一口气，然而刚放下的心却又在对方一句“伤亡也比之前几次都要少”之后提了起来。他觉得眼前汇报的这家伙就像是个只撕开了蚂蚁腿那么小一条缝的番茄酱包，怎么挤，也不能顺畅迅速地把他所关心的内容说出来——好几次他都忍不住要直接问出“那Mikele还好吗？”了，被他自己生生地咽了回去。

等那人被Solal打发走之后，Florent假装出门抽烟、在门廊拦住了他，拿着个大剪刀终于把那袋番茄酱给剪开了口，想问的事情一股脑都问了。那人显然也不太明白为什么Florent对一个手下那么关心，但还是如实回答了——那个姓Loconte的意大利年轻人也平安回来了，但好像受了伤、还不算轻，不过现在已经出院了，现在不知道在哪里。

Florent心里抽了一下，强颜欢笑地拍了拍他的肩膀，递了支烟过去。

 

Mikele仰面躺在公寓那张熟悉的床上，觉得自己就像是一条搁浅后在沙滩上慢慢被晒死的独角鲸，身体在阳光下逐渐干枯，却还做着在蔚蓝的海水中安睡的美梦。

他的腿还疼着，几乎不能挪动，之前只是刚刚拆了线就让他出院了，距离伤口真正痊愈还差很远，肩膀上那处枪伤也只是结了痂，动作的时候稍一不注意就会再渗出血来……这显得身上其他那些小伤都不值得一提了。他之前险些因为失血而死，经过不知道多少处缝缝补补，好不容易捡回一条命来，才能重新回到巴黎，回到了自己的小公寓里。

Mikele觉得就像是做梦一样。

他确实做了很多梦，失血带来的虚弱感不是一时半刻能恢复的，大多数时间他都昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，醒来的时候才给腿上的伤口清创换药、找点东西就着止疼药一起吞下去，然后继续陷入昏睡，这种时候并不好过，只能一点一点地熬时间，虽然主观上Mikele觉得已经过去了很久，但事实上距离他回到家，才不过是第三天而已。

傍晚睡前他就有点发烧了，不知道是不是伤口发炎的缘故，Mikele没精力管这个了，随便吃了点药又倒回了被窝里，蒙着被子埋头大睡。

但这一觉睡得也不安稳，他先是觉得浑身滚烫、紧接着又开始发冷，身上的伤口也变本加厉地疼了起来。Mikele抱着小熊枕头，把大半张脸都埋进了柔软的织物里面，他一个接一个地做着浮光掠影的怪梦，像是漂浮在空中没有着落，心里空得难受。这么反反复复地不知道多久，辗转的噩梦忽然散去，一个柔软、舒适的美梦包裹住了他，Mikele翻了个身，终于陷入了安恬的睡眠中。

Mikele梦见了有人温柔地抱住了他，细心地调整姿势让他靠在怀里、只为了他能够更好地安睡，被窝里温暖而又干燥，像是刚刚被阳光晒过一样，一切疼痛和寒冷都远远离去。好舒服……Mikele留恋地闭着眼睛不愿醒来，那个梦太真实了，他抓着身边人的手蹭了蹭，甚至觉得自己闻到了食物的香味。

紧接着他听见了有人叫他：“Mikele？”

“醒了？”Florent轻轻地抽回手臂，他换了个姿势坐在床边，扶着Mikele重新躺好，又摸了摸他的额头试了一下温度：“烧退了，感觉好一点了没有？”

“Flo……”Mikele眼前还是迷糊的，他懵懵懂懂地叫了一声，反应了半天，意识到自己没在做梦的瞬间猛地瞪大了眼睛，说着就要挣扎着坐起来：“Flo？！你怎么……”

Florent赶紧轻轻地把他摁了回去，又指了指床头柜上放着的托盘，上面是热气腾腾的土豆奶油浓汤和一盘外皮烤得焦黄白面包：“我做了吃的。有面包，可以泡着汤吃，软和一点。”他停顿了一下，又用一种十分日常的轻松语气补充道：“家里没什么剩的东西了，我从冷冻室找了点，你先吃。还想吃什么，一会儿我再出去买。”

原来我闻见的不是做梦啊。Mikele愣愣地看着那盘看上去诱人无比的浓汤，不自觉地吞了一下口水：“你怎么进来的……”

“你给我钥匙的呀。”

对，我是给过。Mikele低下头去，陷入了空茫的发呆中。过了一会儿，他又撑着想要起来，刚一动，Florent就马上贴心地拽了一个枕头在床头垫好，又搂着他慢慢坐好，一点都没有碰到伤口，温柔得都有点让人难过了。

Mikele掀开被子看了一眼，才发现自己身上的睡衣换过了一身，腿上的伤口好像也重新换药清理过了，已经不怎么觉得疼了，他像是还没睡醒、还在怔忪似的盯着那块敷料看了一会儿，才慢慢地说：“Flo……别这样。”

Florent应了一声，不置可否：“我怎么了？”

半晌，见Mikele也没有回答，Florent的胆子就大了一点，从背后抱住了他，嘴唇轻轻地印在了他肩膀的绷带上，落下一个吻：“还疼不疼？”

“……疼。”Mikele拉下了他的手放在一边，顿了顿，忽然，有一种死水般波澜不惊的语气说：“Flo，我刚才看见你来了，还以为是在做梦……离开巴黎这段时间，我每天都在想你。”

因为他这句话，男孩的眼睛里就像是骤然涌起一片明亮的星光，目光灼热得吓人，Florent之前还从没听Mikele说过这么直白的话，一时间激动得都不知道该怎么回应才好了，他嘴唇翕动着刚想说什么，却被Mikele接下来的一句话哽回了喉咙里。

Mikele看着他，说：“Flo，所以我们以后别再见面了。”

没等Florent来得及说什么，他便紧接着道：“之前是我的错，我不该跟你瞎说那些的，对不起，就……当我没说过吧，好么？“

Florent抿着嘴唇看了他一会儿：“不见面了？那你之后打算去哪儿？“

“我会尽量让你见不到我的，以后如果你父亲……和你，如果你们容不下我了的话，我再离开，再也不回巴黎。”

“那这个呢？你也反悔了？”Florent紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，用食指点了点自己的嘴唇，提醒他们之前的那个亲吻——亲都亲过了，就再也不能用“朋友”或是“亲人”来掩饰了：“你走之前还说让我等你的。”

Mikele苦笑了一声：“对不起，我现在反悔了……我也希望我没和你这么说过。”

Florent有点气闷，虽然非常有心把Mikele也像那个没开口的番茄酱一样扭一扭挤一挤，但现在Mikele身体这么差，他连握他的手用力一点都舍不得。Florent垂下头，有点委屈地问：“才走了没多长时间，你就不喜欢我了吗？”

“我……我不能。”Florent跟他撒娇的样子从小到大从来就没变过，就像是没找到蜂蜜、缩在树洞里面可怜巴巴的小熊崽儿似的，Mikele从来都很把持不住，他把视线错开，咬了咬牙：“你父亲也不会同意的。”

“……先别反驳我，你听我说完。Flo，我确实很喜欢你，想一直跟你在一起，但我也从来没敢想过你能回应我，所以那时候我太高兴了，一下就什么都忘了。你看啊，我运气好，从比利时捡了条命回来再见到你，要是那笔交易出了问题，我就算回来也活不成，这只是你父亲的一个试探而已，就让我这个样子了……更别说我还想痴心妄想要跟你在一起了。”

“别害怕。”Florent拉住了他的手，轻声说：“不会再有那样的事了，我保证。”

Mikele像是没听到他说什么似的，又道：“如果Solal知道你想跟我在一起，Flo，他一定会杀了我的。”

Florent握着他手的力道又紧了一些，挤进他五指之间缠绵地相扣：“你不相信我么？”

……

“我饿了。”Mikele忽然打断了他，扭过头去，眼巴巴地看着那个盘子，好像现在才突然变饿了的样子：“这能吃么？”

“……”Florent叹了口气，松开了他的手，把勺子递了过去。

那碗奶油汤熬得香浓黏糊，热腾腾地冒着气，上面撒着一点罗勒碎，完全看不出是临时材料凑合出来的。Mikele用勺子搅了搅，发现里面还有土豆和一点虾肉，他想了半天家里哪有土豆，才想起来Florent估计是用他冷冻室里面剩的一点速食薯条做的。他已经有很多天没有吃到这样热乎的食物了，Mikele搅和着奶油汤，没来由的觉得鼻子有点发酸。

Florent坐在旁边帮他把面包一点一点撕成小块放到汤盘里，Mikele吃得很慢，他的动作也就跟着慢悠悠的，半天才掰下去小半块。

柔软的白面包浸了浓汤，一整勺加着土豆和虾仁吃下去，浑身都是暖的。

 “你上一次到我家来的时候，我父亲……”两人相对沉默了一会儿，Florent忽然开了口：“他是不是给你下药了，然后你以为我那天不会回家的？”

Mikele刚喝下一口汤，被他这个跳跃的话题弄得懵了一会儿，半晌才反应过来，没说话，就算是默认了：“问这个干什么？”

他吃东西的样子实在太可爱了一点，就像是只两颊被坚果塞得鼓鼓囊囊的啮齿动物似的，Florent看着他，完全控制不住自己胸口汹涌澎湃的爱意，便趁着Mikele还没反应过来的时候凑过去，轻轻吻在了他嘴角沾着的一点奶油上，一触即分。

“你不答应我，我就真的没办法了，我也不能再下点药把你给睡了啊。”偷亲完之后，Florent定定地看着他：“就算睡了你不是还可以跑吗，有什么用呢？”

Mikele真的没话说了，他就着Florent的手把剩下的面包叼走一口吞了，又把碗底的汤刮了刮喝掉，轻轻地抹了一下嘴：“Flo，你才十八岁。”

“所以你现在又开始喜欢年纪大的了？”

“不，你听我说。我相信你现在和我说的所有都是真的，你确实是这样想，也确实……是我爱的。但是你有没有想过等你有一天，等你的新鲜劲过了、不喜欢我了……Flo，那时候你要我怎么办？”Mikele垂下了视线，茫然地盯着床单上的纹路，就像是一台设定好程序的录音机一样一字一句地这些话全都倒了出来：“Flo，你是这个世界上我最爱的人了，且不说那时候我能不能走得出来，心平气和地看着你再去和别人在一起，就算我能，那时候Solal还能放过我吗？

“我当然愿意相信你，但是……”

但是这个代价实在是太大了。

那个堪称残酷的成长环境让他从小就学会要永远都把“生存”放在首位，爱情太奢侈了，Mikele也只是敢在午夜深甜的梦乡中对此稍做幻想留恋，等太阳升起，他又要回到冰冷无情的现实里了。

“啊，我知道了。”Florent听完他说的，有好一会儿都没有说话，时间久到Mikele总觉得男孩下一秒就要冷淡地转身离开了一样。但最终他也没有走，只是从兜里面掏出了一个小小的绒布盒子，在Mikele眼前打开：“本来刚才就想给你的，但是……”

盒子里是两枚对戒，素净的金色光圈，在浅薄的阳光下晕着一层温暖的亮色Mikele怔怔地盯着，他看见了两个戒圈上分别刻着两个人的名字——Mikelangelo和Florent，在一片柔和的光中依偎在一起。

“这是你去比利时的那天上午我找人订做的，想等你回来我就把它送给你——正好你回来的时候才做好，Mikele，如果你这一次出了什么事，我这辈子都不会原谅自己的。”Florent望着他，因为克制的情绪而带着轻微的颤抖：“我跟你表白那天我就已经全都想好了，我会和父亲说，以后再也不会有人伤害你了，Mikele，你担心的那些都不会发生，我保证。如果以后有一天你不喜欢我了、想离开了，我也会永远保护你的，好不好？”

而Mikele就好像完全没有听见他说的是什么一样，所有的注意力都被那两个戒指吸引了过去，他呆呆地看着它们，眼中隐约含着泪光，声音却是冷静得吓人：“你……这是我想的意思吗？”

Florent愣了一下，一时间没反应过来Mikele是什么意思。紧接着他注意到了Mikele盯着戒指看的眼神——狂热、固执，深含着某种深切的渴望，男孩这才意识到自己的行为还有一个更显而易见的意思，虽然他一开始只是想把这个戒指作为两人的定情信物的，但是……

“Flo，是吗？”Mikele见他没回答，又问了一次。

那么他就没什么好犹豫了，Florent深吸了一口气，决定管他三七二十一，爱人都这样问了，他总不能说“不是”吧：“嗯，是。”

Mikele看了他两秒钟，忽然扑过去抱住了Florent的脑袋，深深地吻了过去。

他们就像是在沙漠里亲吻的鱼，交缠得朝不虑夕，仿佛只要离开对方的身体就无法再生存下去。最后分开的时候Mikele气喘吁吁地靠在Florent的肩膀上，嘴唇湿润、气息紧贴着他的耳边，化成了一声轻而柔软的叹息：“Flo，从小我就不知道你到底喜欢我什么……”

“你这就是答应我了对不对？”Florent去吻他的脸颊，一下一下地轻啄着：“Mikele，你答应我了和我在一起了……”

“嗯，我答应了。”Mikele露出了大概是今天的第一个笑容，抬起头，温柔地看着他的男孩——现在这是他的爱人了。理智告诉他这太危险了，但浑身上下没有任何一个细胞愿意从这个温暖的怀抱里离开，所有的挣扎都显得虚弱无力。他注视着那双好看的蜜棕色眼睛，情不自禁地叹了口气，感叹中带着一点柔软的示弱：“你怎么那么喜欢我啊……”

他想要的只是一个承诺而已，但Florent给他的太多太多了，在最狂野不羁的梦中他都不敢梦见这样的场景，此刻都真实地出现在了眼前。

Florent再次把他圈进了自己的怀里，紧贴的姿势甚至能听到彼此胸膛里鼓动的心跳。他深吸了一口气，喃喃地说：“我就是那么喜欢你，第一次见面的时候就喜欢你了，现在我都这么大了，整整八年了。”

紧接着Mikele感到一圈微凉的触感缠绕上了无名指——戒圈稍微有一点点松，缠绵地贴着皮肤，让他从未有一刻像此时这样感到安全。他微闭着眼睛，摸索着拿过另一枚戒指给Florent戴上，同样也是在无名指的位置。

“我困了，Flo，陪我躺一会儿好么？”Mikele轻轻地吻过了Florent的手心和指骨，轻声问。

Florent同样轻声回答：“好。”

于是他们一起回到了床上，钻进温暖的被窝里面共享着彼此的体温，时间重叠在了此刻，无数个相似的场景中他们都曾这样陪伴着彼此，像是两只交颈而眠的鸟类，在漫长的飞行后回到了共同的巢穴。

Florent深深地注视着他，用目光描摹着爱人面容的每一个细节，从眉梢到唇角，用眼神轻抚过每一根柔软的金棕色发色，喜悦与幸福漫溢得让年轻人几乎坐立难安，他沉迷到几乎舍不得闭上眼睛：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Mikele闭上了眼睛，头枕着Florent的手臂，在他耳边喃喃道：“Flo，我爱你，我爱你……”

 

虽然Florent之前就义无反顾地决定要马上和Solal摊牌，但在他们互相交换心意、第一次以爱侣的身份在同一张床上醒来之后，第二个早晨，Mikele还是把这个冒失的小熊崽儿给拦了下来。

倒不是说Mikele不想马上从这团剪不断理还乱的关系中抽身干净、摆脱“男宠”的身份，或者不信任Florent，但他毕竟刚刚死里逃生，本能的有点鸵鸟的心理，害怕一切的冲突和争吵，只希望能安安心心地躲在家里待在Florent身边，窝在那个小小的、温暖安逸的圈里面不出来。

至少在Solal带着枪杀上门来之前，Mikele是真的不想主动去找事了，能躲一天是一天，目前就先这样吧。

况且Solal以为他们两个已经闹掰了，又知道他受了重伤，一时半会儿想不起来再使唤他。而Florent差不多也要毕业了，现在在学校里面事情不算太多，索性就直接从宿舍收拾了个箱子，搬进小公寓里面跟Mikele一起住了。白天去学校上课，放学后就第一时间冲回家里来了和Mikele腻在一起，一秒钟都舍不得耽误。

Mikele很难得地体验到了一回受伤的好处，养伤的这段时间里他被Florent照顾得无微不至，每天的活动范围仅限于床和沙发半径三米内的空间，衣来伸手饭来张口，要什么有什么，生活无限惬意。他感觉自己就像是城堡里面被娇惯得过了头儿的小公主，偶然有一天Florent为了赶早上的考试出门前没来得及把早饭摆好，Mikele自己一进厨房，连叉子在哪儿都找不到了。

刚开始Florent还小心翼翼地不敢跟他太亲近，怕不小心碰到了Mikele的伤口，在睡觉时尤为担心，要不是Mikele说自己睡会做噩梦，估计早就搬到沙发去睡了。现在Mikele一天天地好了起来，他们就可以更放肆地亲吻拥抱了，每一天都缠绵地相拥着入眠。

每次从温暖舒适的床上醒来，看见自己怀里的男孩的时候，Mikele都会觉得这一切幸福得就像是一场梦。

之前在Florent家里时他们在睡一张床的次数都多得数不过来了，但这种正而八经的同居还是第一次，衣柜里面塞进了另一个人的衣服、常用的餐具多出了一套……Mikele每次早上起来看见洗手间里并排靠着的两个牙杯，都会觉得心口一暖，情不自禁地站在镜子前笑上好半天。

 

这天晚上他们照例面对面躺在床上，交换了一个轻柔的晚安吻。

依旧甜美，但不足够了。两个人很快分开后，Mikele咬了咬嘴唇，在Florent充满温柔爱意的凝视目光里再次凑过去，捧住他的脸，再次吻了上去。

Florent稍微有点意外，瞪了瞪眼睛，但也无法拒绝这样的一个吻。他哪来的本事拒绝Mikele的吻？他顺从地与Mikele接吻，但他很快发现这个吻和他们之前的亲吻都不太一样……Mikele吻得格外缠绵，会颇技巧地吸吮他的舌头，舔舐他的齿列，身体若有若无地靠近。而Florent到底还是个18岁的少年，虽然之前见得多、也跟别人交往过，但毕竟一直心里想着Mikele，实际经验还是相当有限，迅速地招架不住了，经不起这样的撩拨，手搭在Mikele的胳膊上下意识地想把他推开，又顾及他的伤口不敢推开，又其实好像不愿推开。

Mikele吻了许久，终于结束这个长吻的时候，他和Florent额头相抵，吻得自己气息不稳，急促地在Florent面前低喘，潮湿炽热的Mikele的气息打在Florent脸上。Florent被激得心慌意乱，离得太近却又看不清Mikele的样子，心脏里像是有个小棕熊茫然乱撞，扑通扑通：“Mik……Mikele？”

“嗯……？”被呼唤名字，Mikele好像笑了起来，声音里能听出他上挑的嘴角。Florent现在看不见，但他知道那特别好看。

“Mikele你有点……”Florent吞咽了一下，“太近了……”

“啊……”Mikele像是才意识到这一点似的，发出了一声接近叹息的声音，“你不喜欢么？”

好了，到这一步Florent差不多能确认了。Mikele是在跟他故意亲近，恋人式的亲近，索求更深入的亲近。Florent当然是喜欢的，天知道他有多少次想把Mikele摁进床里压在他身上，尤其是每次他知道Mikele又上了Solal的床的时候。他想和他合二为一来宣布他们对彼此的占有，也想体会那具身体能给人带来的快乐……他甚至不知道是哪年开始就有了。但是Florent试图做最后的理性挣扎：“你还有伤……”

“不碍事了。”Mikele在他耳边说，那达成愿望的腔调简直像是梦魔低语，“早就不碍事了……Flo……来……”

引诱释迦牟尼的魔罗大概也不过如此。Florent自认离佛陀差得远，他终于彻底忍不下去了，一把掀开被子翻身把Mikele按在身下，Mikele被他突然的动作小小地惊吓了一下，笑出了声。Florent俯在他上方，把他困在自己四肢之间，像按住猎物的肉食动物，虽然年幼却已经有了凶猛的影子，声音发哑：“真的可以吗……？”

Mikele抬头看着他，给他的回应是挺了挺胯，让他们的性器短暂轻轻擦过，一道线的快感一闪即逝，点燃年轻爱人的所有爱欲渴求。

Florent略显急躁地脱下了两个人下身的全部衣物，Mikele伸手从旁边的床头柜拿了润滑剂塞给他，Florent接到手里微微一愣，为Mikele这么妥贴、这么彻底地想要把自己交给他感到激动，打开盖子的动作几乎有点变形。他按着Mikele的大腿，多少还仍顾忌他腿上的伤，慢慢地把Mikele的腿分开向上折起来，让他的后穴暴露出来。

这还是他头一次能这么仔细地打量Mikele的身体。Florent为之着迷，他认真地把润滑剂挤在Mikele的后穴——不够熟练，挤得有点多，而且没想到要捂热。Mikele的肠肉被冰凉的液体刺激，不受控制地收缩，把那些粘稠的液体吞进深处。这感觉多少有点不适，但Mikele控制住了自己没有发出声音，他的年轻爱人已经够小心翼翼了，他不想再让他觉得自己犯错。

Florent把润滑剂在他下体抹开，抚过他的睾丸和阴茎，Mikele轻轻“嗯”了一声，阴茎起了点情欲的反应，Florent才试着向他的后穴伸进一根手指。“疼吗？”他问。

“不疼。”Mikele笑了，的确对他来说一根手指与其说会让他疼，不如说这种隐约撑开却还空虚的奇怪感觉更让他煎熬，他得教Florent怎么跟他做爱，“快一点……再进来。”

Florent的一根手指在他的后穴里抽插了两下，确认润滑用得足够多、的确进出毫无阻碍，才听他的加进第二根。两根手指在Mikele体内探索，Florent看着Mikele的表情，看他仍保持着微笑，确认他没有不舒服，慢慢变得越来越大胆。

“啊！……”按到某一点的时候，Mikele忽然身子一挺，小小惊叫了一声。

“是这里吗？”为了确认，Florent在那里又按了按。

“呜……”Mikele身体发抖，猛地把头偏过去，默认了这就是他的敏感点、他的快乐所在。Florent很开心自己的探索有所成果，试图进一步掌控这场性事，加进第三根手指。三根手指在他体内抽插扩张，无规律地时不时擦过敏感点，搅动发出水声。

“……”Mikele的半张脸陷进枕头里，另外半张脸用胳膊挡住。他其实本来相当习惯性爱，但此时此刻生理和心理的双重因素让他的身体异常敏感，躺在床上张着腿抖得厉害。

他从知道要去比利时就一直只顾着做准备，之后重伤更是没得做，到今天他都禁欲快一个月了，才又体会到这样的性快感；而他忽然没法面对这样的快感，因为……正在给予他快感、正在用手指操他的屁股的人是Florent。他不知道，大概是他们从小就太亲密了，Mikele总还是下意识地觉得Florent是那个小男孩，哪怕此前他们说是恋人的接吻共枕而眠，其实想想，也没跟他们之前的相处有什么本质不同。但现在这个孩子真的在操他了，Florent真的是他成熟而英俊的情人了……这样突然的反差让Mikele莫名奇妙相当羞涩起来，明明是他勾引Florent来做爱的，结果他忽然没法面对身上的Florent，脸上烧起一片热度，作为年长六岁的人又太难为情，本能地想鸵鸟一样把脸藏起来。

但Florent就不开心了，年轻人正满心想确认与爱人彼此拥有，尤其是在这样至亲密的时刻。“你不想看见我吗？”他很委屈地问，“你不是在想别人吧……？”

“嗯？不，不是……”Mikele喃喃，“我只是……呃啊！”

“只是什么？”Florent揉着他的敏感点，刚才他在那里用力按了一下。Mikele被那一下突然的剧烈快感弄得身体猛地弹动一下，胳膊移了位置，脸露了出来；他半侧着脸，咬了咬嘴唇看向Florent：“我……啊……我只是……”

现在Mikele的脸上一片绯红，眼睛亮晶晶地看着Florent，发出难耐的喘息，嘴角却还隐约笑着，显得羞赧而愉快；他的肠肉热情地包裹吸吮着Florent的手指，阴茎湿漉漉地硬挺，在Florent身下整个人都泛着幸福。这样的Mikele让Florent根本把持不住，手指重重抽插几下，在Mikele的叫声中低头狠狠吻在他胸口：“我……Mikele，我可以吗？……”

这一下的印子估计能留三天了。Mikele努力平复呼吸，觉得也差不多了：“……当然可以。”

于是Florent抽出了手指，直起腰，滚烫的阴茎就贴在了Mikele流着水的后穴上。就在Mikele以为他下一秒就该操进来的时候，Florent突然往前一扑。

“？！”Mikele吓了一跳，“怎么？！”

Florent小熊扑食一样扑到床头柜，一把抓了个安全套在手里，才回到原来的位置长出一口气：“……抱歉抱歉，差点忘了。”

“……”Mikele有点匪夷所思地看着他手里的包装。就因为这个？他第一下子没理解，因为他已经太习惯被内射了，差点就脱口而出说不用也行我无所谓……但他及时地把嘴闭上了，转而露出一个安抚的微笑。他的男孩在很努力地想对他好，就是这样。

Florent有点不好意思地拆开包装给自己戴上安全套，觉得自己是不是显得有点太急色，差点犯了大错。戴好之后他顶在Mikele的穴口，再次确认：“Mikele？”

Mikele笑着点了点头，Florent不再迟疑，顶了进去。

 

“啊……”

他们同时发出一声满足的低吟。Florent的阴茎被高热紧致的肉穴热情地吸吮包裹着，快感让他头皮发麻，这具身体的确如他所想的那样美妙，他终于如自己肖想过无数次的那样占有它了。这是我的，Florent抚摸着Mikele的腰线，埋在他身体里喘着气想，现在是我的了。

而Mikele也是一样，他的身体被阴茎撑开，饱胀的感觉让他真切地感受到自己被填满了，腺体被阴茎头部挤压摩擦过的快感让他发抖；敏感的穴道不断收缩，简直像在描摹勾勒着他身体里那根属于Florent的阴茎形状一样，像是要让他从此深深记住它，要让他清楚地意识到这不是Solal，不是随便一个什么人，这是他的Flo。这太过了，被占有的感觉太鲜明，Mikele下意识地再次举起胳膊，挡住发烫的脸。

“Mikele……”Florent刚尝到这滋味，根本忍耐不住，按住Mikele的腰在他身体里抽插。他眼睛看着两个人连接的地方，看着Mikele的小穴一次次吞进他的东西，阴茎因为他的动作湿漉漉颤巍巍地半立起来；他着迷地反复呼唤Mikele的名字：“Mikele……Mikele……”

“嗯……”Mikele半挡着脸，觉得自己浑身都要烧起来，半点力气也没有，什么也做不了，只能从鼻子里发出软绵绵的音节做回应，“嗯……嗯Flo……嗯、啊……”

“Mikele……”Florent略微放缓了抽插的动作，动作轻柔地拿开了Mikele的胳膊,伸手捧住Mikele滚烫的脸颊。Mikele的后穴还咬着Florent的阴茎，他害羞得厉害，小心地在Florent的手心里蹭了一下，催促他别就这么看着。

他的声音本就已经让Florent心里发痒了，这个手中雀鸟一样的动作让Florent的心更是因为爱而软成一滩糖浆。他猛地伏下去，狠狠地吻上Mikele，同时下身用力顶撞。

“呜……”Mikele被这一下操得大腿打颤，却又被亲吻堵住了嘴，只能从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，半可怜半甜蜜地向爱人抱怨着，抬手搂住Florent的脖子，反过去吸吮他的嘴唇。他们就这么边拥吻边交合，上下都紧密地连接着，恨不得每一寸皮肤都能相亲，都能感受到对方的气息、味道与温度。他们这是真的叫做爱，爱意满得要溢出来。

Florent年纪还轻，又实在太激动，没坚持太久就觉得自己要射出来了。他喘着气伸手握住Mikele的阴茎——它刚才被夹在中间，在两个人的胸腹上都留下了一片片水痕，摩擦得发红——满意地觉得它也差不多要迎来高潮了，撸动了一下询问：“一起？”

“啊！啊好……”Mikele抽了一口气，“好的……”

Solal更喜欢把他活活操到用后面高潮，从他十六岁的初夜开始就是，他的阴茎更经常被用来施加惩罚而非奖励。所以他在Florent的手里简直像个没怎么做过的孩子似的，根本坚持不了多久就射了出来，Florent也同时埋在他的身体深处射了。

这简直是……从没有过的体验。Mikele茫然地张着嘴躺在床上，甚至没有意识到刚才高潮的时候自己叫出了声。他的每一根神经都需要时间才能平静下来，原来被操也可以这么地……舒适、美好……幸福？

Florent把自己拔出来，探身从旁边拿过纸巾擦手，然后摘下安全套，打结扔进垃圾桶。他回头的时候，看见Mikele陷在枕头里，不好意思似的偷偷摸摸对他笑，眼睛里发光的爱意却又亮得没法忽视。Florent就也大大地笑了，小熊像是坐在蜜罐中间吃饱了蜂蜜，幸福而满足：“……我表现得还可以？”

Mikele的回答是一把搂住他，让他倒回床上，抱着他再吻一次。

 

“……我还记得我第一次见你的时候。”

他们慢慢都安静下来之后，Mikele侧躺在床上，背对着Florent，忽然这么说。Florent从背后搂着他，掌心贴在他胸口，额头抵在他肩上，微闭着眼睛享受与爱人的温存时刻：“嗯？”

“你当时……很可爱，超级可爱。”Mikele想着记忆里那个团子似的小男孩，忍不住笑，“软软的小小的一只，跟你怀里抱的猫特别像……”

Florent闻言在他的肩头蹭了蹭，“嗷”了一声。

Mikele被他逗笑了：“……怎么也没想到会变成现在这样，你可真是变了好多。”从软乎乎的布偶猫变成高大强壮的棕熊了，那个孩子现在已经可以把他按在床垫上操了。Mikele的窝在Florent怀里，手覆上Florent的手背，轻轻握住。

“是吗，”Florent把脸埋在他后背上，“你倒是没变……你还是和我第一次见到你的时候一样好看。”

Mikele愣了一下：“Flo……”

“所以我真的是从那时候就一直喜欢你……”Florent喃喃，“而你那个时候……”

Florent的声音停住了。Mikele也一时说不出话。他们同时想起了，Mikele那个时候……在和Florent见第一面之后五分钟，他就躺在了Solal的床上，然后被Solal操透了；在Florent平生第一次对一个人产生爱慕的时候，这个人完全是另一个人的所有物。

Mikele有点惶恐，他知道Florent跟他在一起，再怎么说也肯定会在意这一点的。他下意识地紧握住了Florent的手。Florent另一只胳膊半撑起自己的上半身，探头向Mikele索吻。Mikele翻了个身，回头和他接吻。

Florent吻着他，下身和他磨蹭，把手抽出来，向Mikele的后穴伸进两根手指。刚刚被操开过的后穴还松软着，温顺地把手指吞了进去；Mikele同样顺驯地点了点头，示意他明白Florent想要什么，他可以来第二次。

……他可真是习惯这样。Florent眼神暗了暗，是Solal把他训练调教得在床上如此顺从，他自己甚至都意识不到有什么不对。黯然之后Florent心里猛地窜起一团火，他必须得让Mikele忘记Solal，至少在床上彻底忘记。他一把揽过Mikele的腰。

 

“慢……慢点，啊，Flo……”Mikele的上衣也被扒掉了，浑身赤裸跪伏在床上，身体被操得向前耸动，双腿颤抖着几乎跪不住，声音带上了委屈的鼻音，“……Flo……轻点……”

“……”Florent握着他的腰，无视了他的哀求，在他体内用力地快速顶撞。这个后入的姿势更方便动作，Florent也比刚刚的不知所措更熟悉这具身体了，他可以按自己的欲求掌控这场性事了，他发狠地操着Mikele。

他是略微有点失控了，他想起很多很多画面。从他十二岁第一次见到Mikele在Solal身下开始，每次他知道Mikele又上了别人的床，他心里的占有欲就烧得更强烈一点。哪怕在此之前很长一段时间里他无力与Solal对抗，也丝毫没有减少他的独占欲望；其他人就更不用说了，Florent十六岁生日第二天，他知道有几个人逼着Mikele在卫生间里给他们口交的时候，他差点想把他们都杀了。

每次都是……每次都是，Florent还只能为了能见到Mikele而高兴的时候，别人已经在操他了；Florent只与他拥抱就觉得幸福的时候，别人已经把阴茎插进他的身体留下印记、标志占有了。所以Florent早就想这么做了，他早就该这么做。Florent紧紧掐着Mikele的腰，在他白皙的皮肤上留下几天都消不掉的指痕，猛烈地撞击他高热柔软的体腔，让自己的整根阴茎在那里肆意进出，碾压占领过每个角落。这是我的，Florent品味着他的每一分体温想，现在他是我的了。

“Flo……”Mikele垂着头，发丝随着Florent操弄的动作一晃一晃，他在过于汹涌的快感里哽咽，呼唤爱人名字的声音里掺进哭腔，本能地示弱乞求怜悯，“Flo……啊、啊啊……Flo……慢……啊啊……！”

Florent能明白为什么那么多人觊觎他，他这幅被占有的样子的确迷人。Florent一只手伸到他胸前揉捏他的乳肉，另一只手握住他的阴茎，它已经湿着硬得不行，然而Mikele甚至顾不上分出手照顾它；Florent突然开始用力撸动，没几下Mikele就在前后几重过度快感的刺激下尖叫着高潮了，身体颤抖着射在了他手心里。

这强行送上的高潮太猛烈，Mikele空白了几秒钟。Florent停下了动作，揽住Mikele的腰，俯身在Mikele的肩头落下轻轻的啄吻，等待他慢慢回神。

Mikele闭了闭眼睛，深呼吸，逐渐恢复了理智，试探着呼唤：“Flo……？”

他也是有点失态了，Florent刚刚做的第一次太温柔、把他宠得太好，他没想到Florent突然变得这么激烈，以至于一时忘了要怎么迎合。他本该习惯这样频率的……不管是出于什么心理，他熟悉床上别人对他的侵占欲望；所以他很容易就察觉了Florent的占有欲，并且完全理解——当然了，这是他的爱人，这是他体会过的最美丽的欲望了。

他唯一的疑惑只是Florent为什么停下了。他怎么会在这时候停下呢……还从来没有人甘愿在这个时候停下过。

“Mikele……”Florent拥抱着他汗津津的身体，声调缠绵地喃喃念着他的名字，探身向他索吻。Mikele回头，同自己的男孩交换亲吻，互相轻柔地吸吮舌尖和唇瓣。一吻结束，Mikele的脖子有点累了，回过头去，Florent就去亲吻他的耳朵。

Florent的鼻息和舌头弄得Mikele耳朵发痒，耳廓都红起来。但他能有什么办法呢，Florent小熊拱食一样吻咬他。Mikele被他弄得忍不住笑了出来，他明白这男孩在做什么了。他对Mikele的独占欲望并没减少半分，只是这是他独特的宣告占有的方式——别人可以暴力地占有Mikele的身体，但只有他会在这个时候能与他拥抱亲吻。

他们是彼此独一无二的爱人。

想明白了这一点，Mikele抓住Florent的一只手，十指相扣，放到自己唇边吻了一下两个人交握的手指。他们的心意这便相通了。Florent不断地吻遍他能吻到的所有地方，等Mikele不应期过去后，Florent再次动作起来，最后抵在Mikele的身体深处射了出来。

 

Florent扔掉安全套后，满足地笑着回来抱住Mikele。两个人面对面躺在床上，Mikele恨不得整个人缩进他怀里，也紧紧抱着他。

然而这么拥抱了没一会儿Florent就推开了他：“我去洗个澡。”

“洗……”突然失去了温暖怀抱的Mikele一口气没喘上来，“……你不是戴套了吗？”

“我还是得洗一下。”Florent已经跳下了床，“我很快就回来。”

好吧，Florent这一晚上可真是太挑战Mikele的性爱观了。Mikele眼睁睁看着Florent出门的背影无力回天——他连头都没回！Mikele翻了个身仰躺在床上盯着天花板，刚做完爱的他简直是皮肤饥渴症末期，浑身每一寸皮肤都极度渴望与爱人接触，现在失去了Florent，他觉得自己就像条被扔进撒哈拉沙漠正中心的沙丁鱼，要多无助有多无助。

Mikele听着浴室里的水声，心里一直在默默读秒，度秒如年说的就是现在的他了。但等他数到一千三百多秒、水声停了一会儿卧室门却还没有动静的时候，Mikele忍不住了。Florent在干什么？他随手抓了件床边的T恤胡乱套上，走出门外：“Flo？你在……”

“嘿。”客厅的电视被打开了，Florent站在厨房里，手里抓着一瓶红酒和两个酒杯，看见Mikele出来有点不好意思地向他笑笑，“我有点，呃，冷静不下来，太开心了……你想看看电视吗？我是说……”

“……”Mikele目瞪口呆，心情复杂地叹了口气，有点好笑有点无奈，同时心里因为这大男孩的感情砰砰砰砰跳。他怎么喜欢自己到这个地步，上了一次床就激动得睡不着觉，也太可爱了吧……Mikele走过去揽住Florent的脖子，亲了他一口：“行啊。”

他们俩就并肩坐在了沙发上，Mikele靠在Florent身上，电视里放着什么非洲大草原的纪录片，成群的火烈鸟张开翅膀飞过，颜色和他们杯里的酒有半分相似。他们一人拿一个酒杯，有一搭没一搭地不时喝几口，惬意地享受与爱人共度的这深夜幸福宁静一刻。

Mikele从床上下来的时候没穿内裤，Florent注意到这一点的时候他问Florent要不要再来一次，被Florent坚决拒绝，并赶他去多穿几件衣服。Mikele就作罢了，我也得学着怎么用心去爱Flo，和当时学着打开身体迎接别人一样。Mikele套上衬衫和睡裤的时候想。

 

又一个清晨，Florent在卧室里面翻箱倒柜：“Mikele！你……身份证，呃，护照呢？”

“衣柜上面。”Mikele正叼着牙刷，白色的泡沫含了满嘴，说话有些含含糊糊的：“就我之前放烟那边上……”

Florent把保险柜打开，对着里面一大摞真假莫辨的驾照和护照以及一摞现金不知所措，这时候Mikele已经洗漱完毕走回卧室了，Florent叹了口气，看了看自己的男朋友：“不是这些，就……你真的那个。”

Mikele愣了一下：“怎么？”

Florent望着他看了好一会儿，脸上才浮现起了一点幸福的红晕，轻声说：“Mikele，我们去个地方吧。”

在此之前Mikele一直过着非常安逸的生活，大门不出二门不迈，Solal估计觉得他也只剩一口气应该老实了，这段时间也没管他，全当让他自生自灭。Florent还得按时去学校，但基本也是“身虽然至，心不同往”，一放学就像坐上了火箭一样往家跑。除去上学，其余的时间都一直跟他腻在家里。

他们就像是普通的热恋期同居小情侣一样做饭、洗碗、打扫卫生，然后甜蜜缠绵地在家里任何一个地方做爱——换句话说，能跟人上床，说明Mikele的伤已经好得差不多了，但出于Florent过分的担忧和他自己还没缓过来的ptsd，目前为止，Mikele最远的行动距离不过就是去家门口的小公园里溜达了一圈而已。

“去……去哪儿？”Mikele还是没反应过来，还要用护照？这是打算把他遣送出国了吗？

Florent没回答，径直走过来把他一直当成吊坠的戒指摘下来，凑到唇边轻轻亲吻了一下，在Mikele呆滞的目光注视下将它戴在了他的无名指上，让两个人带着婚戒的手十指相扣在了一起。亮晶晶的眼睛扑闪扑闪着，写满了期待：“我们去办手续吧。”

Mikele手一抖，差点把男孩的小熊爪子给攥骨折了。

……

为了安全起见，Florent并没有开Solal之前给他的那辆车，他和Mikele一起坐着嘎吱嘎吱的巴黎城区旅游观光大巴慢悠悠地溜达，下了车之后又步行了十几分钟才摸到民政局的门。这是个工作日的下午，又不是正好赶上情人节之类的，前面还是有两对儿小情侣正在排队。

“你还有三分钟可以反悔。”排到前面还剩两个人的时候，Mikele小声说：“我……”

这可不是随随便便的谈恋爱啊，领了证之后他们就是法定婚姻关系了，万一过两天Florent就反悔了怎么办，难道还要再来离一次婚吗？Solal如果知道了……

Florent仿佛读心一般地猜到了Mikele想要说什么，立马当机立断打断了他：“你看一眼证件都齐了么？刚才照相的时候我总觉得少拿了一张。”

Mikele的注意力立马被转移了过去，他赶紧翻了翻手里那个半透明的文件夹，确定所有东西都好好地放在里面了才松了口气：“咦，这是什么？……你学生证怎么还在里面啊？”

他的男孩虽然可爱得像是只春天的小棕熊，但要是非要说是显年轻、已经25岁了也不是太可疑，但一会儿登记的时候肯定要看护照——就会发现Florent刚刚满18岁，才到法定婚龄。Mikele总是难免产生一种诱拐青少年的罪恶感。

“……放错地方了。”Florent把学生证和校园的门禁卡摸了回来，又兴致勃勃地建议道：“一会儿我们去迪士尼吧，有这个证可以买半价票的，现在fastpass通道可难约了，我提前了一个星期呢。”

Mikele怔了片刻，下意识地退缩，摇着头：“不，这、这太危险了，如果被你父亲手下的人看见那就麻烦了。”

“他们难道有什么生意还会去迪士尼谈吗？”Florent反问的角度非常刁钻。

“……”Mikele咬了一下嘴唇：“万一……”

“我父亲手下的人以后也就会是我手下的人。”Florent语气非常平淡地陈述了一句，紧接着，整个人又瞬间柔和了下来——他知道Mikele还是之前那次受伤后的后遗症，本能地害怕离开那个安全温暖的小窝。Florent的心彻底软和了下来，小熊似的亲昵地拱了拱他的脑袋，一个软软的吻落在了Mikele的头发上：“别害怕，有我在呢。”

Mikele愣了一下，拽着Florent的衣领就吻了上去。

“咳、咳咳——”桌子后的工作人员干咳得千转百回，一脸无奈的笑意：“别亲了，办手续了。”

两人吓了一跳，同时回头，才发现在前面排队的已经悄无声息地办好了手续，距离他们和那张桌子之间只剩下了一米多的空气，Florent的脸一下就红了，欲盖弥彰地摸了一下嘴唇，拉着Mikele坐了下来：“我、我们……”

“结婚吧。”工作人员笑得十分慈祥：“离婚是在隔壁办，我觉得你们应该没走错。”

需要走的手续很简单，其实如果怕麻烦的话，现在直接在网上提交各种证件材料的扫描件，直接就可以办手续了，证书邮寄到家，不比点个外送披萨麻烦多少，只不过大多数人为了仪式感还是愿意一起多跑一趟。Mikele的国籍是意大利……就这个还稍微麻烦一点，多了两张证明要开。

唯一的插曲的就是手续办到一半，Florent忽然发现了什么，从那个文件夹里面掏出了一张纸：“对了，这是我的未婚证明……”

经验丰富的工作人员眼皮都没抬一下：“嗯，知道了。”沉默了片刻，他把护照翻到了前面看了一眼：“生日5月17日，刚到结婚的年龄啊。你总不能一个月内结婚离婚现在再来结婚吧？”

Mikele摸摸鼻子：“年轻人……说不准呢。”

Florent：“……”

领完证之后Florent拉着Mikele飞也似地离开了民政局，脚下轻快得像是乘着风，找了个没人的地方把他的爱人——现在是他的合法丈夫了，摁在墙上如胶似漆热吻了好几分钟，补回了方才被工作人员打断的亲吻。

“……还去迪士尼么？”亲完之后，Mikele喘息着问他：“我看见马路对面就有家宾馆。”

Florent轻轻地蹭了一下他的鼻尖，想了想，很郑重地点了点头：“嗯，我想去。”

“那就去。”Mikele笑了起来，握住了他的手：“我们一起去。”

他们带着戒指的手指碰在了一起，冰凉的戒圈被焐得有了柔软的温度，彼此的名字刻在上面、紧贴着皮肤，就像是一个细小、深刻的烙印，力透骨肉。

 

Florent还把Mikele当个伤员宠着，所有危险的刺激性项目一概绕开不去，工作日的游客不算太多，但也不少了。他们兜里揣着结婚证，牵着手在园区里面逛，和毛绒绒的工作人员玩偶合影，遇见剧场就走进去看表演，碰见人少的儿童项目就进去玩一圈——把旋转木马坐了好几次。

“下次我要坐那个熊猫。”第四轮排队的时候，Mikele隔着栏杆给他指，一脸心驰神往的样子：“那个很可爱，我觉得有点像你。”

Florent：“……”

他没有问过Mikele这是不是第一次到迪士尼玩，看样子是的，不然Florent也实在无法想象出在Mikele之前的那些时间里面是在什么情形下到这样一个游乐园里面的，他的爱人童年结束得太早、太仓促了，在他尚且因为过于年幼而无能为力的时候。

而我想把这些都补给他。在他们又一次坐上木马，Mikele笑着回头向他招手的时候，Florent在心里悄悄地想。

他们一直玩到了快要闭园的时候，六月份的傍晚暑气已经退去，天色还没有完全暗下来，但已经很凉快了。最后一轮花车巡回的表演结束后，原本稠密的人流也在慢慢散去，他们拉着手沿着人工湖的湖畔慢慢地走着散步。

Mikele的手里拿着半支棉花糖，绵软的糖丝稍微融化了一点，Mikele想换个姿势拿它，又正好Florent凑过来想要再咬一口，两个的头险些碰到一起，Mikele就索性勾着他的脖子咬住了男孩的嘴唇，和他交换了一个草莓味的甜蜜亲吻。

“马上就要开始烟火表演了。”结束了亲吻后，Florent轻轻地舔了一下嘴唇，蜜棕色的眼睛倒映着复古式路灯的暖黄光晕，就像是盛了一汪甜美的焦糖：“我们看完再走好不好？”

“你之前经常来么？”Mikele有点意外，他完全没注意还有这样的通知。

“是啊，啊……”

还没等Florent说完，虽然游人们惊喜的叫声，睡美人城堡的上空忽然炸开了今晚第一朵烟花，映亮了整个昏暗的天空，璀璨的光倒映在平静的湖面上，像是漂浮着大片细碎的金箔。两人情不自禁地扭头向光源的方向望去，一时间都不再说话，只是温存地彼此依偎着，看向了远处。

“……我从小就想这么干了。”半晌，Florent才轻声开了口：“小时候我们也不会怎么玩，跟同学没事的时候就来这里，但是来了那么多次，没有一次是和你一起来的。我做梦都想能像现在这样跟你一起看烟花表演。Mikele，你知道吗？那时候我都想好了，就找个人打电话给你说我被绑架了，把你骗到迪士尼来，然后拉着你陪我玩一整天，什么都不管了……”

“Flo……”Mikele有些急切地打断了他，一下一下地啄吻着男孩的嘴唇，喃喃道：“我也想……不，不，那时候我连想都不敢想……”

现在可以了——Florent缠绵地捧着他的脸回吻过去，在唇齿交缠的间隙轻轻地说着：“Mikele…Mik……我想一直和你在一起。”

“嗯。”Mikele跟他紧紧地相拥，觉得自己胸口的情绪满得像是要溢出来一样，他应该说些海誓山盟的话来应景的，浪漫的意大利人天生都擅长这些。然而此时此刻他除去红着眼圈不停的点头之外什么都说不出来，声音被堵在了喉咙里，幸福到近乎于哽咽：“嗯，好，好的……”

 

今天Florent在家里有些坐立难安。离说好的回家时间已经过了一个小时了，Mikele还没有回家。

在经历过在家躺着饭来张口衣来伸手地养伤、出去公园游乐园动物园四处游玩散心这两个阶段之后之后，他终于彻底好利落了——Mikele在家歇了太长时间，他这几天开始担心自己手下场子的情况了。

尽管Florent再三向他保证自己安排了人帮他看着，Mikele还是放心不下，一定得自己去看看。Florent没办法——他半点也不担心那些场子，但他担心重伤初愈的Mikele，不知道他应付不应付得来——只能和Mikele约好了，晚上六点钟之前一定要回家。

当时Mikele笑着满口答应了，然而现在已经过了七点钟，天色沉沉黑暗下来。Florent在屋里转了几圈，打了第五个电话Mikele仍然关机，终于按捺不住了，穿上外套决定自己去找Mikele。

“……Ycare，对，”Florent边下楼边打着电话，“你那边的人……对，我需要你们帮我……”他突然顿住了。

“……所以？帮你什么？”Ycare等了三秒没有下文，在电话里困惑地问。

“……没事，不用了。”Florent小声说，“下次我请你吃饭，拜拜。”

Ycare平白无故得了顿饭，高兴之余又感到很迷茫，不知道自己的这个朋友又在搞什么幺蛾子，半个月之前他据说是失恋了来玩了一天之后就一直不怎么太正常的样子，难不成还没从失恋的打击中走出来？这可是奇闻一件了。再想想自己根本不知道他什么时候谈的恋爱，越想越觉得这事情透着诡异。

Florent才顾不上在乎他怎么想。他匆匆挂断电话塞进衣兜里，站在公寓楼的楼梯上，看着外面门口的那个背影——那是Mikele，没错，他看上去毫发无损、没受什么伤，只是黑衣的身影在晦暗天色里显得肃杀而孤独。他背对门口站着抽烟，烟雾包围他又散开。

我的爱人平安回来了。Florent望见他身影的第一想法就是这个，顿时放下心来，心下一片柔软；然后他才开始思考，为什么Mikele明明回来了却不上楼，要一个人在这里抽烟，他不太抽烟的。

事实上Mikele就是烦心得厉害。去看各个场子的状况花费了他一整天的时间，Florent的人不能说没有尽力，但毕竟算人生地不熟，如Mikele预想的一样根本管不住什么，只能是他自己回来挨个盯过去，今天先找两个跳得太厉害的杀鸡儆猴。就这样还剩下堆成山的问题没解决，Mikele想起要按时回家的时候已经晚了，他连忙赶回家已经比定好的时间迟了快一个小时，站在楼下又怕回了家Florent会因此生气，一时烦得雪上加霜，干脆先抽根烟冷静一下。

“Mikele？”

有人拍他的后背，Mikele一口烟差点呛住：“……Flo。”

Florent转到他对面，向他露出一个大大的笑容：“发生什么了吗，Mikele？”

“……没事。你怎么下来了。”Mikele猛抽了两口烟，剩下的小半截直接掐了扔掉，转身向楼里走，“走吧，回家。”

Florent看着Mikele闷头上楼的背影，犹豫了一下，还是问出了口：“你的电话，我一直打不通……？”

Mikele的步子停了一下，从口袋里摸出手机按了两下，又塞了回去：“……摔坏了。”

Florent没再问是怎么摔坏的，他猜想得到，这就是为什么他从最一开始就一直担心Mikele。他站在原地沉默，听见Mikele的脚步声，他已经自顾自上楼去了。Florent无声地叹了口气，想了想，跟着上去了。

他再次推开家门的时候，Mikele已经坐在沙发上了，头仰在沙发靠背上，手臂挡住眼睛。“对不起，”他忽然说，“我是不是让你担心了，Flo？”

Florent反手关上了门：“……那当然。”他走进屋，坐在Mikele旁边，略微保持了一点距离。

“……”Mikele把手臂放下，转头看向他，脸上的表情还残留着锐利的凶狠，面对Florent时却又覆盖上了风尘仆仆的疲惫与无奈，“Flo，我……”

Florent没给他机会，直接探身抬头吻上了Mikele。Mikele想说的话被憋回了嗓子里，像一颗方糖一样很快融化了棱角、想不起了，只顾着沉迷在爱人的吻里。他抱住Florent，任两个人在沙发上过于缠绵地拥吻，烦躁的情绪被一点点抚平。Florent的亲吻和身体今天格外柔软，等到他们分开的时候，Florent伏在Mikele身上,向他露出一个带点羞涩的笑容。Mikele看着他，忽然觉得他这样才像个刚成年的大孩子。

“怎么了？”Mikele问。

Florent抬起头，又在Mikele的嘴唇上轻轻啄吻一下，握住Mikele的手放在自己的腰上，沿着腰线一路向下。最后两个人的手停在Florent的臀部，Florent有点紧张地喘息了一声。

 

被Mikele按在沙发上的时候，Florent感觉是心底埋藏多年、甚至不敢想起的夙愿得偿。他配合Mikele扯掉了两个人的裤子，手甚至在颤抖。

Mikele从旁边茶几下面的收纳盒里摸出了安全套和润滑，他们之前动不动在这儿乱搞，现在倒是方便了。Mikele回身把他按在地上，面对着自己的男孩，表情和语调不由自主地柔和下去：“……疼的话就告诉我。”

Florent抬头看着他，心里破冰一样地在猛烈动摇。他的面孔在Florent的上方显得高大，他的阴影温柔地笼罩着Florent，Florent恍惚觉得自己像是又变成了那个孩子，又见到他最喜欢的大哥哥了。“我知道啦。”他小声地说。

Mikele把润滑剂挤在手心里，摩擦几圈捂热了，才抹到Florent的穴口。那里还紧紧闭合着，Mikele的手指沾着润滑剂在周围按揉几圈，慢慢伸进一根手指。这根手指在Florent体内摸索探寻着，Florent咬着嘴唇，脸上发红，在被碰到敏感点的时候忍不住泄露出呻吟。

Mikele微笑着又在那里轻轻按了两下，看Florent难耐的样子，突然想起一件事：“Florent，你以前和别人……”

“……没有。”Florent的脸红得更厉害了，但他坚持看着Mikele。他至今为止还从未被进入过，还从来没有人打开过他的身体。

“……啊。”这个回答其实不算很出乎意料，但是Mikele心里仍然腾起一种充斥着占有欲的无上骄傲满足。他低头亲吻Florent，加进一根手指，两根手指一起进攻Florent的敏感点：“那这里是我的啦。”

Florent被快感激得浑身一哆嗦：“嗯、嗯……是的……”

当Mikele终于操进去的时候，Florent大张着嘴扬起头，虽然扩张已经做得足够，但比起手指阴茎还是太粗了……原来被进入是这样的感觉，太大了，太热了，太胀了，撑得难受，但被彻底填满的感觉又让人觉得踏实，两个人紧密地连接在一起就可以放下心了，别的什么都无需思考，幸福得单纯。那根阴茎插进他的身体，正像举足轻重的爱人撞进他的生命。

Mikele没能忍太久，他还需要发泄，停了没一会儿就在Florent身体里抽插起来。Florent竭力敞开自己去迎接Mikele的进入，在冲撞中发出小声的呻吟：“Mikele……啊……Mik……Mikele……”

“疼么？”Mikele暂停了一下，低头亲吻Florent。

Florent发出含糊的声音否认，疼痛根本不值一提。他渴望这样更紧密的连接，更彻底的互相占有。Mikele温柔地吻着Florent的嘴唇，下身继续动作起来，同时握住了Florent的阴茎撸动，Florent没几下就颤抖着高潮了，在Mikele手里射得一塌糊涂。

Mikele撤了出去，高潮之后的Florent躺在沙发上大口喘息着。Mikele离开了他的身体，跪起来：“你怎么样，Flo？”

“……很好，我很好。”Florent也挣扎着努力支撑自己坐起来，一把拉住了Mikele的手。

他把那只手放到唇边，闭上眼睛轻轻舔舐亲吻Mikele的掌心，姿态依赖又爱怜，嘴唇上沾染了他自己的精液，更显得色情。Mikele不自觉地吞咽了一下，看着他用舌尖一点点把自己的手从指缝到掌根都舔干净，还嫌不够似的舔了一圈嘴唇，把精液尽数吞了下去；然后他才睁开眼睛，向Mikele笑了一下：“Mikele？”

Mikele猛地一把再把他按倒：“……我们继续。”

第二次进入的时候，Mikele让Florent跪在了地上，上身趴在沙发上，Mikele从后面按着他的腰进入他。这个姿势动作起来更没有阻碍，再加上Florent的身体经过一轮高潮已经被打开了，Mikele的动作失去了几分耐心的温柔，用力一下下操弄着Florent的后穴，肉体挤撞出水声，渴望把纯粹的快感带给他们两个人。这场性爱忽然变得有些粗暴，Florent像是被卷进快感与痛苦混杂的漩涡，他的手在沙发上胡乱抓挠着却找不到任何一个借力的点，无助地被操得叫出声。

最后Mikele的额头抵在Florent肩胛上，埋在他身体深处射出来：“Flo……我的Flo……”

“Mikele……啊……”同样早就被操到高潮边缘的Florent喘着气回应他的呼唤，几乎在被握住阴茎的一瞬间就也紧跟着Mikele射出来了。

第三次他们滚到了地毯上。高潮过两次的Florent没什么力气了，任由仍在兴头上的Mikele吸吮他的胸口，把两粒乳珠咬到湿漉漉地充血红肿；另一只手的手指再次伸进后穴里，这次是胡乱肆意探索，两根手指分剪打开那个合不上的小洞。

外面带着凉意的空气刺激了高热的穴肉，加上敏感点又刚被没轻没重地按了几下，Florent的欲望迅速地又升起来了：“别……别玩了……”

Mikele满足他，再次埋进他的身体，开始新一轮的操弄；Florent张着腿躺在地上，又被拉进新一轮的快感里。他的大脑被过多的快感侵袭得几乎失去思考能力，身体只剩下本能驱使，躺在那里接纳Mikele的一次一次的进入，眼神茫然地落在旁边的远处。

Mikele察觉了，手掌抚摸过他覆着薄汗的身体：“你在想什么，Flo？”

“Mikele……”Florent嗫嚅着。

“你在想我吗？”Mikele轻微地笑起来，阴茎奖励地往敏感点的位置操弄了两下。

“Mikele……”Florent因为这突然激烈的快感猛地挺了一下腰，眼角微湿，仍然没有回神，“大哥哥……”

Mikele稍微愣了一下，歪过头笑了。他的Flo一定是又想起了从前的时候，男孩还真的只是个小孩的时候。那些他们共度的美好时光，像冰原上的温暖星火、暴风雨里的宁静海港，只要在对方身边就会感到舒适而愉快，那对于他们两个来说都太难得，那是他们这段感情的起点。Mikele心里涌起一股当年一样的愉快爱意，伸手抹了一下Florent红肿湿润的嘴唇，也用那时候的语气，哄孩子一样逗他：“Flo，有没有乖乖听话？”

“有……”Florent在Mikele连续不断的操弄中又濒临高潮了，他什么也顾不得了，本能地喃喃回答，“我会乖乖的，你说什么我都听……”

“嗯。”Mikele满意他的回答，在他的嘴唇上轻快地吻了一下。

“所以……”Florent的眼泪终于落了下来，他终于看向Mikele了，却又好像看的仍然不是他，自言自语一样地哀求，“这一次……你不要走了好不好……”

当年他们共度的美好时光，对Florent来说实在是太少太少了。他大概一个月才能见到Mikele一次，还得运气很好的时候才能有两个人独处的时间。在他还小的时候，每次看见Mikele都像一次小小的节日，而Mikele离开的背影则成了孩子最大的恐惧。他过早地体会了一次又一次地失去自己喜欢的人的感觉，每一次他都不知道Mikele还会不会再来，每一次他都痛恨自己的无能为力。

所以这一次，你能不再走了么？Florent怯怯地去抓Mikele的胳膊，抓住了就把他上身整个拉下来紧紧抱在怀里，后穴咬紧了Mikele的阴茎，由身到心几乎绝望地、死死地抓着他，生怕他一眨眼就又消失不见。

Mikele心里咯噔一下，伸手捧住Florent的脸：“我不走了，Flo……我再也不会走了，我会一直在你身边……亲爱的，我亲爱的，Flo……”

Mikele抚摸着Florent的脸颊，抹掉他脸上的泪水，轻柔地吻他，伸手去握住了Florent的阴茎，指望用快感分散一下Florent的情绪。Florent哽咽着射出来，精液沾染在两个人腹部。他们由性而爱都再也难以分割了。

 

第二天早上，果不其然地，Florent没能起得来床，他本来早上有课，现在也毫不意外翘掉了，被铃声吵起来的时候Mikele挣扎着看了一眼——手机里面有七八个未接来电和一大堆短信，全是Ycare的。

中心思想只有一个，老师要点名，兄弟，我尽力了。

……并不是什么重要的事情。

“我觉得你把肯定想把我杀了……”再次醒来的时候已经是上午十点钟了，始作俑者Mikele坐在床上抱着被子怀疑人生，神神叨叨地自言自语着。他觉得Solal要杀他的理由又多了一条，桩桩件件集合在一起，真的是罪无可赦了。

“嗯……你说什么？”缩在被窝里面的Florent还没清醒过来，他迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼睛，看见了爱人的脸就下意识地露出了安心的笑容，像只小熊一样吭哧吭哧地挪过去靠在了Mikele的身边，黏黏乎乎地向他索要更多的亲吻和拥抱：“老公抱抱——”

“……乖，没事。”Mikele叹了口气，躺回床上把Florent搂回了自己的怀里，亲了亲男孩的发漩：“Flo，我爱你。”

……

这件事还导致了一个后果。

在有了一次被Mikele摁进床垫里操的美妙体验后，Florent的整个性爱观都发生了巨大的改变，彻底迷恋上了被爱人占有、宠爱的感觉

如果照这样下去的话他们很可能在结婚不到一个月之后就要再也没有性生活了，为了不让这样悲惨的事情发生，Florent决定签订一个条款，具体内容如下：如果他们决定要做爱的话，那么按照星期，一三五Florent攻，二四六Mikele攻，星期日的时候看心情，可以换着来，也可以暂时禁欲利用这天时间出门夜跑锻炼身体。

真可谓是，安排得明明白白。

“我觉得还要加一条……”Florent在床上跟他头碰头地蹭着，一本正经地说：“我们应该加个附加条件，比如说拿二四六举例吧，这时候如果我主动想攻的话，是可以的，但如果你躺下了，就不行……”

Mikele终于忍无可忍，用一个吻堵住了小熊喋喋不休的嘴。

“……今天是礼拜六！！！”

 

下雨了。

这大概是今年最大的一场雨了，公交车都泡了水抛锚在路上，Florent没敢开车，回到家的时候鞋已经湿透了。他用钥匙打开Mikele公寓的门，声音却卡在了嗓子里——Mikele应该是在家的，然而屋里却没有开灯，只有暮色灰黄的光隐约透进来些许。

他轻手轻脚地换好拖鞋走进屋里，终于在阳台上找到了Mikele，他的爱人正坐在靠窗的小摇椅上，只露出轮廓有些清瘦的侧脸。布偶猫也在，像是被他身周阴沉的气压吓到了，只敢小心翼翼地在Mikele的腿边蹭着绕圈，却不敢像往常那样亲热地跳到他身上去。

Florent看着这个画面出神，半晌才回过神来，轻轻地喊他：“Mikele？”

Mikele也像是从把思路拨回现实一样，“嗯”了一声，没有再回答别的。

走近了，Florent才发现Mikele的手里还握着手机，屏幕还亮着，他走到Mikele身后伸手要过去拿，Mikele本能地躲开了一下，却又抵不过男孩温柔的坚持，最终松了手。Florent顺势从背后抱了过去，只感到怀里的身体正轻微地紧绷着、就像是一株在寒冬冻得僵硬的植物。

手机上有两条短信，都是Solal发来的，第一条是时间和地址，时间就在两天后。第二条是一张照片，Florent打开看了看，认出了那是Solal生意上的一个合作伙伴，而地点如果没记错的话应该是家酒店：“我记得这家的芒果鹅肝很好吃。”Florent轻声说。

Mikele的假期结束了，无论他们有多想一厢情愿地窝在只属于彼此的爱巢之中，窗外总有躲不开的阴影在追逐着他们，而Solal就像是梗在彼此中间的一根刺，谁都还没有足够的勇气把它拔出来。

“Flo……”Mikele回过头去，想去看他的眼睛。

“别害怕。”Florent摇了摇头，只是捧起Mikele的脸与他轻轻地缠绵接吻：“别害怕……”

“我陪你一起去。”

 

然而虽然是一起去了，但Florent真的很不喜欢今天的场合。

在宴会上，他能看出Mikele的拘谨和不安，之前那次重伤对他的爱人伤害还是太大了，时间还没有长到让他从创伤中完全痊愈。赴宴的前一天晚上他们没有在一起度过，应Solal的要求他回了家，而Mikele仍然住在小公寓里面，出门之前他们在玄关处吻了好久好久才放开彼此，目光交缠，身体里的每一个细胞都叫嚣着不舍。

而现在他的心里好像藏了一头暴躁的奶牛，随时都要冲出来把餐桌顶翻一样，看见Mikele的每一刻都只想把他紧紧抱住、带回温暖的窝里不给任何人看，Mikele差不多一直跟在Solal的不远处，而Florent自然也不会走太远。

在他们短暂地四目相接的时候Mikele会露出一个安抚的笑容给他，示意一切都好不用担心，然而这并不能让男孩放心下来。

而与此同时，另一个人也在注视着他。

 

Solal眯起眼睛，打量着站在人群外侧的Mikele。能让他这么花时间打量的人可不多，每一个都不是什么寻常之辈。

算算自从他把Mikele派去比利时，已经过去两个多月了。他当时是怀疑过Mikele或许心怀不轨，结果后来查来查去也没查出他真的做了什么。既然他命硬，从比利时活着回来了，那或许就是他命不该绝，Solal觉得自己也没必要对这个堪用之人赶尽杀绝。这段时间Solal干脆像忘了他一样，名为犒劳功臣让他养伤，实际上也方便趁他不在架空他的势力。

所以过了这么久再露面，他看上去……还挺不错。这样的场合Mikele不算人微言轻，但更算不上举足轻重。他的一举一动完全符合自己的身份，在人群外侧若即若离，身形挺拔，目光警醒，跟Solal想象中他重伤初愈的虚弱萎靡样子相去甚远。他看上去真是相当平静了，Solal饶有兴味地打量了他比自己以为的更长的时间，他是真的对Solal的安排完全顺从了吗？

Solal发现自己还有点想念这种感觉。或许不管再怎么说，Mikele对他来说也不只是一个手下。

Mikele扫视全场的目光扫到了Solal的方向，两个人的视线相对，Mikele发现Solal在看自己，微微低了一下头以示敬畏。Solal向他扬了扬下巴，指了指旁边的墙壁，做了个“进去”的手势。

Mikele瞬间僵住了。他心里有一个声音疯狂地在大喊不要不要不要，但他在Solal的视线里还是只能僵硬地点了点头，转头走向Solal指的方向。

 

Solal所指的地方有个秘密房间。它从外面看上去和周围的墙壁没有任何两样，只有很少的人知道哪块木雕花纹可以按下，会在哪里打开一扇隐秘门扉。门里面的房间不大，不过设施齐全；这是为那些聚会上需要私密空间的尊贵客人们提供的，不管他们需要私密空间干什么。

Mikele来过这个房间，所以他知道它的存在，也完全知道Solal叫他进来会干些什么，反正不是跟他商量生意。他按下开关，进去之前最后扫视了一眼外面的会场，没有看见Florent的身影。

他进去之后混乱得甚至忘了开灯，在一片漆黑的房间中间站了一会儿，觉得自己紧张得要窒息了，像是要溺毙在黑暗里。等Solal进来——实际上也就过去了三十秒——Mikele看见身后光芒一闪，猛地回头。

暗门在Solal背后关闭，他伸手打开了灯，Mikele在灯光下无处遁形，紧绷的表情被一览无余。“你以为你在干什么？”Solal说。

 

被Solal一把按在墙上的时候，脸贴着冰冷的墙面，Mikele终于搞明白了自己浑身上下每个细胞都在抗拒的是些什么。

他不想被Solal操，这和他以前的“不想”都不一样，不只是因为它本身有多折磨，更主要的是他现在有了爱人、丈夫，这被迫的不贞让他更痛苦；他更怕被Solal发现他和Florent的事情，Florent现在找不到这里，一旦被发现他们的关系，他一定死无葬身之地；他还怕……哪怕这些他都挺过去了，他克制住自己接受了Solal，Solal也没有发现他这些天和Florent上了多少次床，他运气爆棚从这间屋子里全身而退……Florent又会怎么样呢。

Florent信守诺言陪他一起来了，是直接向Solal提出想要出席，正大光明地作为Solal的继承人来了。他大概本来以为这样的身份能方便他保护Mikele，没想到反而引来了一群人争相示好，他在人群中被带来带去见各种各样的人，束手束脚，顾不上时时刻刻盯着Mikele。但他还是会隔几分钟看看Mikele有没有好好地站在旁边，如果他发现自己不见了……他会有多担心？如果自己身上还有Solal留下的痕迹……他的年轻爱人还能控制得住自己吗？

每一种可能性都让Mikele绝望，都让Mikele控制不住地在Solal手掌下发抖。这种恐惧是藏不住的，不过不幸中的万幸——很讽刺地——他有太多恐惧Solal的理由了，所以Solal察觉了他的恐惧也不会起疑。

Solal喘息着扯下了他的裤子，粗糙的手掌抚摸过细嫩的大腿内侧，抓住他的臀肉用力揉捏。Solal发现自己的确有点想念这具漂亮诱人的身体，并且他告诉自己这是他理所当然的职责，他得用阴茎让这个年轻人牢记他的身份和应做的事。因此他的动作格外暴戾，抓着Mikele的臀肉向两侧掰开，直接塞进两根手指。

Mikele贴着墙，双手徒劳地在墙上抓挠，什么也抓不住，只能握紧拳头。那很疼。他太紧张了，浑身肌肉都绷着，后穴紧紧闭合，根本没做好被插入的准备。

“咬得真紧，”Solal另一只手拍了拍他的屁股，“两个月不见这么想我？”

Mikele猛地抖了一下，低下头去躲避Solal的视线，努力做出一副不反抗的默认顺从样子。Solal误解了他身体的紧张，以为他是真的禁欲了两个多月，这还真是歪打正着。这样下去的话如果我能挺过去，只要我挺过去，就和从前那么多次一样……Mikele尽量放松自己的身体，在被碰触到腺体的时候配合发出轻微的呻吟声。

Solal的两根手指在他的敏感点周围画圈按揉，用快感麻痹这具身体，手指分剪扩张开穴道。Mikele喘息着吃进更多的手指，说实话他们太习惯彼此的做爱习惯——毕竟Mikele是快十年里被Solal一手调教出来的——再紧张也很容易就能准备好被操。现在Solal的四根手指插在Mikele的肠道里肆无忌惮地搅动，毫无规律地用力按压他的敏感点；Mikele被手指操得两腿发软，前面后面都开始流水，阴茎半勃起来顶在墙上发疼，留下一片湿漉漉前液。就是这样，Mikele有点放空地想着，这些都是他熟悉的，撑过去就好了。他刻意不去想Florent。

Solal满意地把手指从已经松软了的后穴里抽出来，他的手从Mikele的衬衫下摆探上去，把他自己屁股里的淫靡液体抹在他自己的乳头上：“我的婊子，嗯？”

“……”Mikele咬着牙发抖，把头更深地低下去。他无论如何也不想说出承认。好在Solal心情正好，不以为忤，只是捏了两把Mikele的乳肉、用力捏了捏敏感的乳头作为惩罚。

Mikele疼得轻呼出声，而Solal突然觉得自己发现了别的东西。

他的手指碰到了什么硬质的物体，虽然沾染着Mikele的体温，但那绝不是人身体上自然该有的东西。他藏了什么东西，贴肉带着。Solal猛地意识到这一点，一把把他翻过来，扯开他的衬衫领子。

完蛋了。Mikele心里的绝望和脊椎磕在墙上的剧痛一起升起。

Solal有点不可思议地看着Mikele胸口挂着的东西——他本来以为会是个U盘或者别的什么，然而这个戒指看上去也太素净了一点，不像能装下多少信息，怎么看都还是那道金色光圈承载的浪漫气息多一点。他把它拿起来仔细查看，只发现上面刻着几个简单的字母。

Florent。

那是Mikele私心执意不肯离身的，他的婚戒，他此生唯一绝无仅有的重要契约。Mikele的胸膛起伏着，眼睁睁看着Solal的表情从疑惑变成震惊，五秒之后变成暴怒。他没有试图为自己辩解。

Solal也没耐心跟他废话，抬手一个耳光重重扇在他脸上。Mikele被扇得头向一侧偏过去，眼前发黑，嘴里蔓延开铁锈的腥味。

然后他听见枪支保险哗啦一声响，Mikele一抬头，迎面对上黑洞洞枪口。Solal面无表情。

 

Florent刚刚从新上的菜里面铲了一块还在滋滋冒油的芒果鹅肝，又找服务员要了两杯桃红香槟，抬眼再想去找Mikele分享食物的时候，却发现爱人已经不见了踪影。一开始他以为Mikele只是去洗手间或是被什么人缠住了，于是很有耐心地等待了五分钟，在那之后仍然没有等到人的时候Florent马上就警觉了起来，而紧接着他又发现了一个更值得令人担心的事情——

他的父亲也消失了。

意识到这点之后Florent瞬间就失去了理智，如果是只猫，现在一定连尾巴上的毛都炸起来了，甚至没来得及放下手里的盘子就跑了出去四处寻找，然而这两个人就像是被地板吸收了一样毫无踪影。他问了些与Solal熟识的人，却没有得到确切的回答——“也许是去什么地方了吧，暂时不要打扰他”，那些含糊不清的暧昧表情更让Florent心惊。

他就像是蒸锅上的皮皮虾一样着急又毫无办法，无比悔恨自己没有片刻不离地守在Mikele身边，只能一边强颜欢笑地打发掉每一个试图想和他搭话的人，眼睛死死地盯着人群，试图找出每一个能藏匿的地方。

十几分钟，就在Florent急得马上要做出什么过激举措之前的几秒钟，当他匆匆从楼梯上走下来，却突然发现他的爱人又出现在了楼下的宴会厅里——在角落里，只有Mikele一个，单薄的身影被不少人挡住了，但那确实是他的心上人，确信无疑。

Florent这才长长地舒了一口气，把心揣回了肚子里，在经历了短暂的大起大落之后愈发无法控制自己的想念。然而他刚想走过去和Mikele悄悄说两句小话、再一起品尝一下有点凉掉的鹅肝，却发现他的爱人并不对劲。

Mikele正一杯一杯地、近乎于机械地给自己灌着不加冰的烈酒，像是完全没有注意身边发生了什么似的，脸色惨白得吓人，上面似乎有红肿的痕迹，而且……Florent的瞳孔蓦然收紧了——他的嘴角甚至还带着一点没擦干净的血迹。

男孩再也顾不上什么了，担心和焦灼彻底占领了脑海，只知道不管不顾地奔向自己的爱人——他还能记得低调一点靠边绕到Mikele身边已经是超常发挥了。

他飞奔过去，靠近了之后，他才发现Mikele的手还在一直控制不住地颤抖着，几乎握不住纤细的酒杯。

“Flo，我……”发现面前多了一个人的时候Mikele惊慌地抬起头来，堆积而起的情绪却在看见爱人的脸的同时顷刻崩塌了。他想要说点什么，或者至少露出一个笑容来，却都失败了，只能像条搁浅的鱼一样徒然地张着嘴，怔怔地看着男孩：“我……”

这就什么都不用解释了，他已经够大了，完全知道刚才他的爱人身上发生了什么，也完全意识到了自己的疏忽。Florent沉默了几秒钟，突然在大庭广众之下拉起了Mikele的手，强行拽着他一路小跑离开了喧闹的会场。

“你、等一下……Flo……”Mikele的惊吓又添了一重，却发现自己现在说话只会让他们更引人注目，只好闭上了嘴。

他们一直跑到了会场一个极为偏僻的小走廊里才停下脚步，紧握的双手间微微带着汗水，等到只剩下他们两个人的时候Florent才停下了脚步，张开手臂紧紧地抱住了Mikele，试图去安抚这具身体止不住的恐惧与颤抖：“对不起、对不起……”

Mikele靠在那个熟悉的怀抱中半天都没有回过神儿来，过了好一会儿，才在爱人温暖的体温和安稳的心跳声中慢慢缓了过来。半晌，他略略抬起头、留恋地蹭了一下Florent的脸颊，又放松地将脸埋进了男孩的肩窝，像是一只回了巢的鸟儿，窝成小小的、毛绒绒的一团用翅膀盖住身体，不再因为外面的风雨而感到害怕。

“你……怎么样了？”Florent的声音有些沙哑：“刚才你是不是和他……”

“什么？不，他……你父亲，他没对我做什么。”看见男孩满脸难以掩藏的后悔和自责时Mikele才反应过来，Florent肯定是想岔了，他垂下视线，低声说：“还没来得及。在那之前他就看见我的戒指了。”

Florent愣了一下，解开了Mikele衬衫领口的两颗扣子，便看见他颈侧有一道细细的血痕，而那条贴身带着的项链已经不在了——那是链子被扯断时在皮肤上留下的痕迹。男孩心疼地用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下那道伤痕，一时间不知道应不应该庆幸。这种事情Mikele没必要骗自己……反正他回家也能发现，说明Solal刚才没有真的和他发生关系。

但同时，这也说明他的父亲肯定知道这一切了。

这个想法又让Florent后怕了起来：“那你是怎么出来的？他……就这么放你离开的吗？”

“一开始他是想给我一枪算了的。”Mikele扯了一下嘴角，仍然轻轻地抓着Florent的手不放：“但我跟他说咱们两个已经结婚了，这个对戒的另一个现在就挂在你身上，杀了我容易，可他之后再要向你解释估计就麻烦了。”

Florent倒吸了一口冷气，顿了顿，才说：“Mikele，你知道刚才如果你说的是什么……这时跟我没关系只是你一厢情愿什么的，你现在已经死了。”

Mikele愣了一下：“你为什么觉得我会那么说？”

Florent静静地看着他：“你就是会的。”

“……”Mikele沉默了一会儿，只是牵起Florent的左手，轻轻地吻了一下男孩无名指的关节：“对，以前我的确会那么说的。但是现在不会了。”

他们在一起了，这个契约已经悄无声息地改变了太多东西。

Florent没有再说话，只是低头跟他交换了一个温存的亲吻，唇齿交缠、气息相闻，像是要用自己的盖过另一个人的痕迹似的，温柔从来都比强硬的占有更令人心动。吻毕，两人的呼吸都有些不稳，Florent看着他，声音轻而郑重：“我们去把戒指要回来。”

再次被拉着手牵走的时候Mikele又吓了一跳，轻轻地挣扎着表示抗议，脚步黏在地上不愿挪动：“等等，不行，Flo……”

而Florent确实停了一下脚步，回过头静静地看着他，蜜棕色的眼睛里的神情平静而坚定，一往无前，被这样看着的时候Mikele总会忘了他还只是个刚刚成年的孩子。面对这样的目光，他从来都无法拒绝。

“今天别去好不好，我……”Mikele的语气软化了一点，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Florent，他知道爱人已经彻底下定了决心，也知道这副看似温顺的皮囊下藏着怎么样的一个灵魂。他当然也想彻底和Solal撇清关系，和爱人无忧无虑地在一起，但是……Mikele轻轻地叹了口气：“现在我只想回家。”

Florent看上去还想坚持，毕竟他刚跟Mikele表白的时候就被这么要求过一次了，对于对方的拖延问题深有感触，但Mikele也没有让步。最后还是Florent妥协了，男孩皱了皱鼻子，又恢复了原来小熊一样可爱的样子，走回来亲昵地拱了一下爱人的肩膀：“好吧，那我们先回去。”

紧接着，他又补充了一句，脸上露出了安抚的微笑：“别担心，一切都交给我。”

 

第二天，还沉浸在通宵赶作业的宿醉之中的Ycare被从被窝里拖起，懵懵懂懂睡眼惺忪，还完全搞不清楚状况的时候就猝不及防被赋予了“保护自己铁哥们儿的对象”的任务，一时间手足无措，兴奋中透着十足的迷茫。

有了之前的经验，Florent当然不敢再让Mikele在原来那个小公寓里面当靶子了，干脆也不带着他去见自己的父亲。Ycare这里相对安全，但他还是在自己单独去找Solal摊牌的期间安排了手下的人在周围保护——Ycare对此一无所知，这孩子的爸妈又出去度假了，留他一人在家，Florent又忙着谈恋爱结婚，十分无聊。

此时百无聊赖的生活中突然出现了一个Mikele，Ycare顿时大喜，马上呼朋唤友准备再举办一场party来庆祝。

一群精力旺盛的青少年搞出的动静堪称鬼哭狼嚎，几英里之外都能听得见，这反倒是让Florent放心了一点——Solal应该不会想到他会把Mikele藏在这儿，这房子里面闹得，是个成年人估计都不想靠近。

Mikele不记得自己到底有没有参加过这种场合了，这种被披萨、汽水、烤鸡翅和浓郁的青春荷尔蒙充斥的party，孩子们狂欢得朝不虑夕，暂时忘却了身后还有一堆没写完的作业论文……大概是没有的，他那个过早结束的童年留下的记忆几乎只有饥饿和恐惧，从来不知道“享受”为何物。

所以此时此刻他也并不是很能融入现下的气氛中，虽然被Ycare灌了好些啤酒、被迫吃了一大堆高热量高脂肪的披萨，整个人都沉浸在喧闹之中的时候，Mikele感觉自己还是游离在外的。灵魂被一线渺茫的思念牵着，从窗口飘出去，飞去了不知名的远方。

时间一分一秒地过，几分钟、一小时、几个小时……他看着天色从他们分别时的阳光灿烂变到午后的明媚、再渐渐昏暗下去，又从暗淡中透出了暮色的柔和，Mikele望着窗口，感觉等待从来没有像现在这样的漫长难熬。

就连反射弧粗得像海底电缆一样的Ycare都察觉出了Mikele的情绪，天色渐晚后便没有再打扰Mikele在一片嘈杂之中，让他一个人安静而孤独地等在窗边，像是一只枝桠上垂着尾巴、默默等待着伴侣的鸟儿。

又不知道过了多久，忽然间，Mikele听见了门铃的声音。

“Flo……”

棕发棕眼的大男孩、Mikele 的法定丈夫站在门外，笑得灿烂轻快，就像之前任何一天他从学校回到家里一样，还在养伤的Mikele只需要给他亲吻就好了，没有任何需要担心的。

 “我爸说他打算和Nuno结婚了，所以如果咱们要办婚礼的话要尽快，不能被他们超过去了。”

Mikele张了张嘴，一颗心忽然落了地，笑出了声：“……蜜月我想去意大利。”

“嗯，我们一起去。”

Florent把手掌摊开，那枚浅金色的戒指安稳地窝在他的手心里。

“不用担心了。我爱你。”

 

他们真的第一时间去意大利度了一趟蜜月，真的没有受到任何阻碍。他们去罗马看斗兽场，Mikele对那些意大利的建筑有种天赋式的欣赏；他们在威尼斯的贡多拉上拥吻，玻璃饰品映着波光澄澈如星……他们甚至去了Mikele家乡的小城，在那座几百年历史的教堂里祈祷，愿上帝如祝福任何一对爱人一样祝福他们的婚姻。

刚回到巴黎的第二天，Mikele送Florent去了学校，决定在家做红酒炖羊排等他回来。那羊排要收拾得干净鲜嫩很费功夫，Mikele刚把羊排进锅炖煮，倒进去一杯梅乐半甜红，忽然就听见门铃响。

他赶紧去开门，一手还抓着红酒瓶：“Flo？你回来得真早……！”

看清门外的人的时候Mikele差点吓死，门外不是Florent，而是Solal……和Nuno。Solal面色紧绷，Nuno笑容满面地向他打招呼：“嗨Mikele，Flo不在吗？我们可以进去吗？”

 

Mikele才不信他们是“恰好”在Florent不在的时候造访这里。一定是正相反，他们是挑了Florent不在的时候来见他。

Mikele知道他总归还是要跟Solal见面的，也从一开始就明白Solal随时找得到这个地方来——开玩笑，这可是当年Solal给Mikele的公寓。他清楚地明白这不可能就这么结束，在意大利的时候Mikele问过Florent几次，关于他和Solal见面都说了什么；但是Florent从来都是搪塞过去、拒绝回答……结果就是此时此刻Mikele猝不及防。

Solal皱眉盯着Mikele手里的酒瓶，厨房里还传来红酒汤汁炖煮的咕嘟声。Mikele很尴尬地放低了酒瓶：“……请。”

 

“您是来找Flo……Florent的么？”

Solal和Nuno坐在客厅沙发上之后，Mikele紧急把酒瓶扔回了厨房，调小火关上门，回到Solal面前。

此情此景违和得诡异。Solal和Nuno都穿着休闲装，坐在这装潢寻常的公寓客厅沙发上，好像就是两个登门造访的友人；然而Mikele站在Solal面前身姿笔挺头颅低垂，习惯性地和之前任何一次在Solal的宅子里汇报工作一样恭谨。

Solal皱了皱眉头。Nuno迅速接话：“不是。”但他没有说下去，笑着瞟了Solal一眼。

“……我只是来看看。”Solal不太情愿似的开口。

“我们，我们来看看。”Nuno补充。

Mikele还陷在这种违和感带来的迷茫错愕里。这两个人一唱一和的重点属实很……家庭，Mikele一时切换不好自己的身份，他一直做好准备自己应该是Solal的下属、甚至仍然是男宠，结果这俩人好像觉得他是Solal的son-in-law。

所以Florent真的是把Solal搞定了……？Mikele茫然地想着，反正看上去Nuno好像是把Solal搞定了。

Solal咳了一声，他看上去也很不习惯这样的模式：“你……在干什么？”

“听您吩咐，先生。”Mikele本能地立刻回答。

“不是，厨房，”Nuno艰难地维持着满面笑容，快被这两个人累死了，“我们来之前？你在厨房？”

“噢……噢，是的，”Mikele才反应过来，解冻似的逼着自己放松一点，“我在厨房……做饭。红酒炖羊排，今天的晚餐。”

好吧，虽然还有点结巴和语无伦次，但他也算是终于迈出第一步了。

“……我都不知道你会做饭。”Solal的语气和表情都仍然很平静，但Mikele和Nuno都知道他现在在吃惊。

“呃……肯定不如您府上的厨师。”Mikele竭力露出一个干巴巴的笑容，再告诉自己一次这是你岳父，“我去切点水果，您稍等。”

说完Mikele逃似的奔进厨房。这也太可怕了。他在厨房掏出手机飞速给Florent发了条消息，然后才找出托盘、拿出从意大利带回来的柑橘和葡萄洗净。中间他又去看了一下锅，好在羊排仍然状态良好，这让他多少安了点心，偷偷瞄了一眼客厅里的两人。

Solal和Nuno小声说着话，看上去还好……等等，Solal按了按沙发坐垫的边缘，从缝隙里摸出了……一个安全套。

该死的，他们在这张沙发上做过不知道多少次，有点什么东西实属正常。Mikele赶紧收回视线，内心腾起一股绝望，但愿Solal不要再翻茶几下面的置物盒了。他拿出生死关头的意志让自己定了定神，在托盘里装好水果，回到了客厅。

“抱歉让您久等了。”Mikele微笑着把托盘放在茶几上。他迅速扫了一眼，没看见那个安全套。

“……”但是Solal盯着他看，目光很复杂。Mikele毛骨悚然。

“谢谢！”Nuno再一次打破沉默，他一把抓了个柑橘放在Solal面前，“红酒羊排，是吧？闻着真香啊。”

“谢谢您……”

“那我们能留下来吃晚饭吗？”Nuno打断他。

Mikele再一次目瞪口呆。他突然间就要迎接……这什么展开，家庭晚宴？？

“……可以吗？”Solal在Nuno的眼神疯狂暗示下艰难地开口询问。

Mikele倒的确多做了些羊排，本来是打算之后做冷盘吃的。他在这堪称奇观的状况里欲哭无泪，以他对Solal的了解，Solal现在已经被Nuno“逼迫”了，如果他再“拒绝”，Solal怕是才真会立刻一枪崩了他。

 

门铃再次响起来的时候Mikele如蒙大赦，这次一定是Florent了。他赶紧跑去开门:“Flo……”

Florent接到Mikele短信之后第一时间从巴黎另一头的学校往回赶，站在门口还在微微喘息。他向他笑了一下，Mikele顿时安了心，然后就被Florent拖进一个长吻里去。Florent一把揽住他的腰，不由分说重重吻上他的嘴唇。

“唔……”Mikele在Florent的怀抱里吓了一跳，下意识地想推开他，Solal和Nuno还在屋里……但是Florent紧紧搂着他不放，Mikele忽然意识到他这是给Solal看的，他要让Solal看到他们多么密不可分。Florent也在紧张。于是Mikele配合了，扶着Florent的手臂舔舐他的嘴唇抚慰他。

“……这味道真香。”Florent结束这个吻，抹了一下嘴唇，“你做了什么？”

“红酒炖羊排。希望你会喜欢。”Mikele微笑着看他。他心里忽然莫名有一丝感动，天，他们现在看上去就像一对已经携手走过了一生的伴侣。

Florent点了点头，又在他侧脸轻吻了一下，才抬头看向客厅里：“Papa，您今天很有空闲？”

目睹了他们Solal脸色绷得死紧：“我不能来看我的儿子吗？”

“您怎么不去学校找我呢，或者您随时可以让我回家的。”Florent脱下外套，“辛苦您往这儿跑一趟了。”

是挺辛苦的，Mikele这私人住所小公寓从来没做任何要接待客人的准备，Solal和Nuno要留下吃晚饭，饭桌还是临时搬的，支在小客厅中间显得相当拥挤。Solal多久没有过这么寒酸的待遇了，面色相当不善，Nuno倒是开开心心，看着他们俩拥吻就差鼓掌叫好了。

“……吃饭吧，”看这父子语气都不太好，Mikele赶紧插话，“就等你开饭啦。来尝尝我做得怎么样？”

 

三个人落座在桌边，Mikele端着锅给每个人盛出热气腾腾、色泽诱人的羊排。经过预先处理的羊肉在红酒汤汁里长时间炖煮，腥膻全无，只留鲜嫩，又带一丝红酒的醇香。Mikele把羊排用夹子从锅里夹出来，放在Solal面前的时候手都在抖。

Solal没有什么反应。Mikele接着把羊排放在Nuno面前的盘子里，Nuno笑着道谢，Mikele也勉强微笑点头；然后到Florent面前的时候，Florent揽过他的脖子，又在他唇上轻吻了一下：“谢谢，亲爱的。”

Solal咳嗽了一声：“这是在餐桌上，像什么样子？”

Mikele惊慌地缩了一下，锅里的汤汁险些洒出来。

“我在感激我的伴侣对家庭的付出。”Florent握住了他的手，语气平静，“而且您得原谅我们，毕竟我们刚蜜月回来。”

Solal不说话了。Nuno岔开话题，兴致勃勃：“你们蜜月去了哪儿？”

“意大利。”Florent微笑起来，“是很美的地方，您也可以去看看。”

“好啊，我会把意大利列进我们的备选清单里的！”Nuno带着笑意看了一眼Solal。

这意思是……Florent挑了挑眉毛，Mikele低头给自己留下最后一块羊排，匆匆把锅抱回了厨房。

 

这顿饭四个人都吃得倍感煎熬。

“味道不错。”Solal用一种下令杀人的平板语气说。

“谢谢。”Mikele觉得自己宁愿去奉命杀人。

Florent咽下去一口蔬菜：“所以您今天怎么忽然来这儿了？”

“你父亲，呃，”Nuno瞥了一眼Solal，斟酌了一下用词，“……担心你。”

一个月之前Florent去找Solal要回那枚戒指的时候，那叫一个冷酷又坚定，张口动之以情，闭口晓之以理。Solal完全震惊于自己独子头一次展现出的作为继承人的素养，想想他这么气势汹汹是为了一个Mikele又气得恨不得当场中风。接下来的一个月Florent和Mikele去了意大利度蜜月，留在巴黎的Solal拽着Nuno，三天破口大骂，两天长吁短叹。Nuno到最后不得不提醒他，或许这只是意味着他作为一个父亲终究不能免俗。

“既然犟不过孩子，那就只能考虑接受了？毕竟您这时候再重培养个继承人可是够麻烦的……”Nuno听他说了太久，躺在他旁边直犯困。

Solal沉吟：“你觉得如果我就把Mikele杀了，Flo真的会跟我断绝关系吗？”

Nuno打了个冷战，一下子醒了：“……那不如你自己去看看嘛。他们不是刚回来了，你自己判断一下Flo为了他能做到哪一步？”

 

四个人食不知味地吃完了这顿饭，绝大多数时候餐桌上都保持着窒息的静默——桌上四个人，没一个知道这样的“家宴”上该说些什么。

“所以你的结论呢？”吃完了饭，Mikele和Florent收拾了餐桌，Nuno坐在沙发上瞄着厨房里两个人的身影，小声问身边的Solal，“我觉得他们真的是很可爱的一对儿。”

“Florent任何时候、和任何人在一起都能变得很可爱。这是他的本事，他从小靠这个获得别人的喜爱。这算不上什么。”Solal也紧紧盯着厨房，“但他们现在在干什么？”

 

“Mikele……”Florent靠在流理台上，视线低垂，疲惫地小声喃喃，“对不起……”

“……没什么。”Mikele看他这样，一时忘了自己的恐慌，先安慰自己的爱人，“你又不能预见这个。”

“他们应该真的就是来看看的吧。”Florent看向他，大男孩的目光里带着恳求，还有对未来的闪着光的愿望，“没关系，不管怎样我会保护你的……相信我好么？相信我会保护你，我们可以一直在一起的……”

“……我当然相信你啦。”Mikele笑了，上前一步，把Florent困在流理台和自己的怀抱中间，印上一个吻。Florent跟他一起笑了，依赖地埋头在他颈侧。

 

“这怎么了吗？”Nuno努力掩饰住自己脸上的憧憬，“唉我跟你说，你得理解这些刚刚还在蜜月的新婚小夫妻，尤其年轻人精力比较足……”

“但这看上去，”Solal的视线几乎能把半掩的厨房门烧出一个洞，“Florent，我儿子是……下面那个？！”

Nuno稍微愣了一下：“这也很正常啊，他们这种小情侣之间都是这样的？”

“……”Solal不说话了。

“……是的，没错，”Nuno也明白了，很大声地叹了口气，“所以他俩是对情侣，Flo不是只看上他的脸，也不是把他当个玩具……看来我之前猜错了，你要怪我吗？”

“……唉。”半晌Solal也叹了口气，他从进屋以来一直紧绷的气场一下子散了。努力了那么半天，他此时此刻才突然变得像个寻常父亲了，“不怪你……谁能想到，我的儿子能这么‘正常’呢。”

Nuno看看他的表情，识趣地没有出声。

“这不是什么好事。”Solal望着厨房里那两个隐约相拥的身影出神，“但我还挺羡慕他的。”

 

Mikele和Florent在厨房里听见一些响动，出来一看，意外发现Solal和Nuno已经穿好了外套站在门口，马上就要离开了。

“你这几天回家一趟。有些事情你该学着接手了。”Solal边整理袖口边对Florent说，顿了顿，又觉得自己这样的语气不大好，加了半句，“……你有时间的时候。”

Florent点了点头：“好的，Papa。”

“至于你，”Solal看向Mikele，“东边最近乱得可以，管好你自己的地方吧。”

“……？！”Mikele实打实地狠狠愣了一下，“遵、遵命，先生。”

Solal向他们两个最后点了一次头，就踏出了门外。Nuno跟上去，在背后悄悄向Mikele和Florent比了个V。Florent关上了门，回头发现Mikele还站在原地发愣。他还在想Solal最后那句话，那就意味着……管理好那块地盘，Solal就不再会需要他做别的事情了。他几乎就是……自由了。

“Mikele？”Florent看他这样有点紧张，“你还好吗？你觉得他是什么意思？”

啊，他自己的地方还有一块。就是这间小小公寓……Mikele看着自己的爱人，像是放下了生平以来所有重担，他从来没有这么轻松过，他终于可以彻底毫无顾虑地去爱眼前的这个人——他向自己的爱人、自己的丈夫展颜一笑，扑上去抱住了他。

“Solal……你父亲，让我要一直爱你。”Mikele愉快地在Florent耳边说。

Florent眨了眨眼睛，也明白了，露出笑容，回抱住Mikele：“……这听上去应该不难。”

“是他给过我的最容易的命令了。”Mikele笑着亲吻Florent的耳侧。

他们在客厅里拥抱亲吻。巴黎的都市夜色在窗外笼罩他们，厨房里还有堆着要洗的碗碟，明天Florent仍然有学校没处理完的事务，Mikele有一大帮街头混混要管……这都没什么重要的，此时此刻他们就像任何一对得到家人祝福的伴侣一样，平静而幸福。

 

—END—


End file.
